Nuestra historia
by RuiizEmi
Summary: Ya pasaron mas de 10 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Ahora sus vidas se encuentran ligadas por aquel evento que organizó Mokuba para reclutar nuevos ingenieros a la Corporación Kaiba. Después de una serie de sucesos sus vidas quedaran entrelazadas. Ad Lemon: Cap 7.
1. El evento

_**El evento.**_

" _ **La industria del videojuego, ha logrado posicionarse en esta última década como la industria líder del mercado, brindando a los jóvenes profesionales nuevas oportunidades de trabajo, abarcando distintos enfoques combinando arte, creatividad y tecnología. Es por eso que acá, en Ciudad Domino nos llena de orgullo, celebrar por cuarto año consecutivo la feria de la tecnología y el videojuego. No me queda más que darle la bienvenida a todos esos jóvenes que hoy se encuentran aquí, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, dar las gracias a la Corporación Kaiba por patrocinar este evento**_ _"._

Estas fueron las palabras de apertura para lo que sería una semana muy decisiva para muchos jóvenes llenos de ilusiones y esperanzas. La corporación Kaiba patrocinaba este evento para poder reclutar nuevos jóvenes ingenieros. Los mejores de todas las universidades del mundo asistían con la ilusión de ser seleccionados y trabajar para la mejor empresa de videojuego en el mundo.

-" _Vamos Seto, llegaremos tarde_ "- Decía el menor de los Kaiba, apurando a su hermano mayor para ver las presentaciones de los recién graduados.- " _Date prisa_ "

-" _Mokuba, no me interesa en lo más mínimo esas presentaciones, a la final terminaran seleccionando a unos incompetentes, que despediré a las pocas semanas._ "

Seto Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corp. Siempre ha sido considerado un hombre frio, duro como el acero, valiente, serio, inteligente y "encantador", no era de extrañarse que la prensa estuviera tan al tanto de sus relaciones, para las mujeres su personalidad, es sencillamente irresistible. Su físico también era otra de sus mejores cualidades, era alto, cabello café y ojos azules. Sin embargo, para otros no era más que un grandísimo idiota egocéntrico.

-" _No puedes faltar en el primer día_ "- Regaño-" _Como vicepresidente de esa empresa exijo tu presencia en todos los eventos de esta semana_."- Seto solo sonrió de medio lado para sí, sin apartar los ojos de su computadora, le sorprendía lo mucho que había crecido su pequeño hermano.-"¡ _SETO_!"

Era un día muy agradable, sin dudar que la primavera siempre ha sido la mejor época del año. Las múltiples flores decoraban los infinitos jardines, los arboles daban sus mejores frutos y los pájaros hacían sus nidos en ellos. Una época donde turistas de todo el mundo, viajaban para pasear por las calles de Ciudad Domino y también ir a los inigualables parques de atracciones, considerados los mejores de todo el mundo. En el antiteatro de KaibaCorp, se daba inicio a este gran evento, con la presentación de los proyectos de cada grupo de universidades.

-" _Estoy muy nervioso, las mentes más brillantes de la industria se encuentran en esta sala_ "- Decía un chico ojos verdes y tez clara.

-" _No hay de qué preocuparse Denis, según me informaron el señor Kaiba, no le gusta asistir a este evento_ "- Respondía otro integrante del grupo.-" _Además tenemos a Wheeler, es la mente más brillante de toda la universidad, es imposible que nos vaya mal"_

-" _No exageres Grégoire, también estoy un poco nerviosa_ "- Respondía la chica con ojos café.-" _Nunca me ha gustado hablar frente a tanta multitud_ "- Dijo, mientras se asomaba por las escasas abertura en la parte de atrás del escenario.

Serenity Wheeler, una chica muy amable, optimista y compasiva. Suele ser muy tímida y en ocasiones dependiente. Era una de las aspirantes para trabajar en la corporación Kaiba, su hermano Joey había invertido mucho en su educación, por eso se propuso a si misma ser la mejor, por su hermano. Tenía una mente brillante, destaco por sobresalir desde que llego a la universidad, no solo por su gran inteligencia, sino por su belleza. Más de uno había sufrido sus rechazos.

-"¡ _Serenity_!"

-" _Mokuba, ¿qué haces aquí?_ "- Contesto el llamado con una gran sonrisa-" _Pensé que estarías entre el público_ ".

-" _Vine a saludarte y desearte suerte_ "-Se podía percibir su espíritu entusiasta, él fue el fundador de esa semana, después de mucho insistirle a Kaiba, quien accedió porque lo vio como una oportunidad de tener a los mejores ingenieros antes que la competencia.

-" _Muchas gracias Mokuba, ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?_ "

-" _Vi entre las listas de los aspirantes que decía Wheeler Serenity, y sabía que eras tú. Igual te confieso_ "- Bajo un poco el tono de voz y se acercó un poco a Serenity, como queriendo que nadie escuchara-" _Tu grupo está entre los favoritos, así que les ira genial_."

-" _Señor Mokuba ya tiene que dar su discurso_ "- Llamó Ronald, desde las escaleras que conducían al escenario.

-" _Serenity me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta de bienvenida_ "- Se despidió, corriendo hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba Seto mirando de reojo.

-" _¿Quién es ella?"_ -Pregunto Seto cuando su hermano se acercó hasta donde estaba-" _¿Es tu nueva novia?"_

-" _Seto, ¿no te acuerdas de ella?_ "- Hizo una pausa mientras le colocaban el micrófono- " _No puede creer que no te acuerdes de ella._ "

-" _Señor Mokuba, tienen que salir al escenario_ "- Le indico el organizador.

Mokuba dio su célebre discurso de motivación, además de señalar la agenda de la semana. Todos aplaudieron, y fue así como empezaron la ronda de presentaciones de más de 20 universidades, casi 20 millones de espectadores, y tan solo 140 aspirantes compitiendo por obtener un puesto dentro de la gran industria. Serenity conformaba un grupo de 5 personas, su presentación fue un éxito, logrando llamar la atención de las entidades mundiales y del mismo Kaiba, sin embargo los demás también lograron impresionar, unos más que otros. En definitiva parece ser que este evento será mejor que el anterior.

- _"¿Qué te pareció Hobso?"_ \- Pregunta con entusiasmo- _"Este año la competencia será más dura que el anterior"_

\- _"Si, señor Mokuba, me pareció que los candidatos de este año están mejor preparados que los años anteriore_ s"- Contesto el mayordomo de la familia Kaiba.

- _"¿Qué piensas Seto?"_ \- Cuestionó. Noto que su hermano había estado muy distraído, a estas alturas ya debería estar criticando a los grupos, catalogando a los aspirantes como ineficientes y despreciando sus proyectos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mokuba siguió sin tener respuesta por parte de Seto, por lo que considero que lo estaba ignorando, se subió en la limosina que los llevaría a la mansión Kaiba, había sido un gran día.

-" _Wheeler_ "- Pronunció con voz de asombro _-"La hermana de idiota de Wheeler_ "- Anunció como quien descifra un acertijo.

- _"¿Qué hay con Serenity?"_ -Pregunto Mokuba, mirando muy confundido a su hermano.

- _"Claro, se llamaba Serenity. ¿Cómo no me acordaba?"_ \- Cuestionó para sí.

- _"Me atrevo a preguntar Señor Kaiba"_ \- Hobso llamó la atención de Seto- _"¿Estuvo pensando en esa chica todo este tiempo?_ "- Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, la respuesta era clara, eso provoco un leve enojo en Seto. Mokuba se rio del momento incomodo en el que estaba su hermano.

 _-"Solo cuido de que no se vuelva a repetir un evento parecido, como el de tu anterior novia… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"_ "- Pauso para intentar recordar-" _Miyuki_ ".

Mokuba se quedó en silencio. Seto sabia golpear donde más dolía. Aun no entendía porque no superaba aquel episodio. Esta mujer ya no estaba en sus vidas y debían agradecerlo. No le dijo más, nuevamente su hermano mayor había logrado crear un ambiente incomodo, en que el nadie podía hablar. Aunque claro, a él no le importaba, él tenía que ser el cruel Seto Kaiba de siempre.

\- _"Lamento no poder estar allá hermanita"_ -Se escuchaba las palabras de Joey a través de la portátil de Serenity- _"Sé que eres la mejor"_

 _-"Tranquilo, entiendo la situación"_

Joey no había podido asistir a la presentación de Serenity, ya que su nuevo trabajo no le permitía viajar hasta el final de la semana. Actualmente, trabajaba probando los nuevos deck que iban a salir al mercado, le costó mucho conseguir ese trabajo, ya que ganaba muy bien y además hacia lo que más le gustaba. Suena el teléfono de Serenity…

-" _Hola_ "-Contestó su celular, extrañaba del número desconocido que la llamaba.

-" _Serenity… ¿Cómo estás?_. _Espero no te moleste que haya robado tu número de las listas_ "

 _-"No te preocupes Mokuba, ando un poco cansada, pero bien. Tú, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo esta Kaiba?, no lo pude saludar hoy"_ -Respondió Serenity, mientras sacaba su ropa de dormir.

 _-"Él anda bien, lamenta no haber podido saludarte hoy, teníamos muchas cosas"_ \- Lo excusó rápidamente, Seto solo tenía modales para los que él consideraba personas de "interés".- _"Nos veremos hoy en la fiesta, ¿Cierto?"_

- _"Pues…_ "-Vacilo un poco, ¿Cómo hacía para decirle que no quería ir?- _"Veras, ando un poco cansada… Hoy fue un día agotad…"_

- _"No te permito decirme que no iras"_ -Interrumpió- _"Por favor, tienes que ir. Yo también ando un poco cansado. Además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ha pasado mucho tiempo"_ –Suplico, no pensaba aceptar un NO como respuesta, era en lo que más se parecía a su hermano. Cuando se trazaba una misión la tenía que cumplir; y que Serenity estuviera en esa fiesta era una de sus prioridades ahora. - _"Pasare a buscarte en a las 9, se dónde queda tu residencia, lo vi en tu lista de información."_ –Amenazo.

- _"Esta bien, iré"_ -Confirmo, le causo mucha gracia el tono de Mokuba, esas listas parecían ser una invasión a la privacidad de cualquiera.- _"No te preocupes por pasar por mí, la fiesta será muy cerca de donde estoy"_

 _-"Perfecto, nos vemos esta noche Serenity. Si no te veo, te iré a buscar, así que te conviene ir"-_ Volvió amenazar el pequeño pelinegro, se despido y procedió a finalizar la llamada.

- _"Odio que estés cerca de ese bastardo de Seto"_ \- Hablo nuevamente Joey, quien se encontraba escuchando y observando detrás de la cámara de la portátil de Serenity- _"No entiendo para que le quieres trabajar a ese egocéntrico, presumido, idiota"._

 _-"Joey, ya tengo 24 años, toda la vida no me van a poder mantener"_ \- Contesto muy irritada, sabía que su hermano nunca estuvo desacuerdo en que entrara a este evento en primer lugar, sin embargo muy inteligentemente pudo persuadirlo diciendo que solo quería la experiencia laboral para luego buscar otra empresa.

- _"Sigue sin gustarme la idea, pero sé que será lo mejor para ti hermanita."_

-" _Me tengo que ir, estoy muy cansada y quiero descansar"_ –Intento despedirse, conocía a su hermano, comenzaría que decirle una y otra vez, lo horrible que sería trabajar para Seto Kaiba.

 _-"¿No iras a la fiesta?"_

\- _"No lo creo, no soy de ir a esas grandes fiestas, donde usas vestido elegante, donde comes sin comer, bebes sin beber y sonríes toda la noche, fingiendo que los tacones no te lastiman los pies."_ -Se quejó- _"Tomare una ducha y me dormiré"._

 _-"Esta bien hermanita, hablamos mañana"-_ Se despidió Joey.

-" _Tú vas a ir a esa fiesta_ "- Se escuchó una voz, luego de terminar la comunicación con Joey.

-"No tengo ánimos Janelle"- Le contesto a su compañera de grupo y habitación.

-" _Tienes ir Serenity, te llamo Mokuba, una de las figuras más influyentes que nos puede hacer ganar, y entrar a la compañía_ "-Explicó con mucha rapidez-" _Tienes que ir por el equipo"._

\- _"Mañana tenemos que terminar la presentación formal del proyecto, en un día tenemos el concurso de modelo en 3D, no puedo estar cansada_ -Bostezó, y se estiro un poco. Verdaderamente estaba muy cansada.- _"Solo quiero dormir"._

 _-"Serenity"-_ Llamo seriamente su compañera- _"Tienes que ir, eres clave para poder ganar esos puestos. Solo ve, saluda a Mokuba, a Seto, y luego vuelves."_ \- Ordenó.

 _-"¿Por qué yo tengo que ir, sí tu no iras?"-_ Era injusto.

 _-"Yo tengo una cita con Denis. Desde que llegamos no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Además, a mí no me llamo el patrocinador del evento."_

Serenity suspiro resignada, su compañera de grupo no la dejaría en paz hasta que fuera, y aunque lograra evadirla, Mokuba iría por ella. Se dio una ducha rápida, y luego abrió su armario, el único vestido que tenía para la ocasión había pensado dejarlo para el final de la semana cuando anunciaban a los ganadores del evento, quería ser optimista, que iba hacer una buena ocasión para utilizarlo, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

Lucia más hermosa de lo habitual, usaba un vestido largo confeccionado en precioso crepe azul claro, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos, era muy ajustado lo que permitía ver toda su esbelta silueta. Tenía pasamanería de piedras de colores, que dejaba una abertura de triangulo de los costados de la cintura, lo que le daba un estilo juvenil y a la vez elegante. Se dejó el cabello lacio y suelto. Los tacones la hacían medir 1,70 m, eran plateados en el tacón y transparentes. Cuando estuvo lista, pidió un taxi, suspiro y partió hacia el gran baile.

 _-"¡SETO!"_ -Se escuchan gritos por toda la mansión Kaiba-" _Vamos a llegar tarde_ "

- _"Mokuba, ¿puedes tranquilizarte?"_ -Su tono era frio y confiado, casi no se podía notar ningún tipo emoción en su voz-" _No me perdería esta fiesta, estarán muchas personas de interés, posibles socios e inversionistas_."

En la gran mansión, era casi una costumbre que Mokuba le gritara a su hermano para no llegar tarde. Sin embargo, Seto se lo tomaba más con calma, para él este era uno de los caprichos más de los actos de beneficencia de su hermano. Cuando Mokuba le vendió la idea, se dejó convencer porque iba a tener a las mentes más brillantes del momento, pero los resultados fueron muy diferente. Solo lo siguió permitiendo porque le daban muy buena imagen a la compañía. Dejo que su hermanito se hiciera cargo de lo social y publicitario de KaibaCorp, mientras él se encargaba de la parte importante… Los negocios. Eso era lo suyo. Hobso anuncio que la limosina los estaba esperando…

-" _Su nombre_ "-Solicito el guardia de la entrada.

 _-"Serenity Wheeler, soy de las aspirantes de este año"_ -Aclaro la pelicastaño.

 _-"Lo siento señorita, su nombre no está entre la lista de los aspirantes"-_ Señalo el guardia de la entrada.

 _-"Debe ser un error, yo soy aspirante, de las universidad europeas, quizás este escrito por Kawai, es el apellido de mi madre"-_ Indico Serenity un poco nerviosa, no solo había tenía que ir sola a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie, odiaba a su compañera por hacerla venir, sin tan siquiera acompañarla. El guardia, comenzó a revisar nuevamente

La decoración era de ensueños, cada detalle estaba perfectamente cuidado, desde la decoración de los techos hasta el suelo. Era una decoración muy clásica, entre tonos mates, y blanco. Era muy elegante y clásico. La entrada era de unos 4 metros de altura, decorado totalmente con telas en transparencia y había un letrero dando la bienvenida, y algunos otros alusivos al evento. Serenity jamás imagino estar en un evento de esa magnitud. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, ver a todas esas mujeres bajar de aquellas limosinas, unas más glamorosas que otras, parecían sacadas de revista de top model, además iban acompañadas de magnates de la industria, personajes que solo veía en televisión y nunca creyó poder verlos tan de cerca.

-" _Señorita Wheeler_ "-Llamo el guardia- " _Lamento el mal entendido, usted está en la lista de invitados VIP de los señores Kaiba, por favor adelante, tiene que ir a la mesa de arriba, son las escaleras a la derecha"._

El salón por dentro era aún más magnifico que la entrada, era una sala de dos pisos, al fondo un escenario donde tocaba una banda clásica, estaba entrando a otro mundo literalmente, nunca había asistido a una celebración de la alta sociedad. El presupuesto invertido en esta fiesta debe ser igual al de alimentar a un país entero. Reconoció a varios de los aspirantes, que saludo con mucha amabilidad, no quería subir las escaleras, la zona "VIP", la asustaba un poco, ahí no conocía a nadie, se sentía un poco intimidada. Tomo un par de copas champan que de vez en cuando repartían los mesoneros. Cuando de pronto un vocero comenzó a indicar que todos tomaran sus asientos, no tuvo más opción que subir a su puesto, la organizadora, le indico una mesa que parecía ser una mesa central. Había cuatro caballeros muy elegantes, tres de ellos acompañados. Se sentó y se limitó a saludar con una sonrisa a todos los que estaban en dicha mesa, ya que, el presentador estaba dando un discurso de entrada.

-" _… Con ustedes, Seto Kaiba, presidente de la compañía KaibaCorp"_ -Anuncio, y luego se retiró, dándole paso al anfitrión principal de la noche, quien estaba acompañado de su pequeño hermano.

 _-"Primeramente quiero darles la bienvenida a todos los presentes, por ser parte de esta cuarta edición de la semana de la tecnología y los videojuegos, desde que comenzó este evento hemos tenido mucho apoyo por parte de todas las compañías de tecnología y diseño, también a los medios de comunicación, y más importante a los jóvenes aspirantes, sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible. Para finalizar, quería agradecerles por su presencia, en un evento tan importante como este para Kaiba Corp. Gracias por tu atención"_ -Se despidió y escucho los aplausos sonar detrás de él. Volvió al lado de su hermano.

 _-"¿A qué saben todas esas palabras en tu boca?_ -Bromeó el pequeño Kaiba, entre risas. Sabía que a su hermano le parecía que era perder el tiempo este evento que consideraba de caridad. Seto no emitió respuesta alguna a las burlas de su hermano.

Desde la mesa del VIP se podía ver a una joven muy distraída, Serenity no había escuchado ninguna palabra de los oradores, estaba muy cansada como para procesar lo que sucedía alrededor, sabía que las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa la miraban de reojo estudiando cada pequeño detalle. Le dio gracias a Dios cuando terminaron de hablar todos los oradores, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo tedioso que era el protocolo. Seguía maravillada con la decoración, se cuestionó si debía bajar a estar con los aspirantes, no se sentía parte de esta zona, que llamaban "VIP".

-" _Hola, soy Hikaru_ "-Se presentó uno de los hombres que estaban sentados en aquellas mesa-" _Tu debe ser la novia de Mokuba_ ".

 _-"¿Qué?"-_ Se alteró al escuchar la última afirmación.- _"No, no… No soy novia de Mokuba. Mi nombre es Serenity Wheeler, un gusto"_ \- Se presentó, sabía quién era ese hombre sentado en la mesa, era el presidente de la compañía de televisión más grande del mundo.

 _-"¡Oh!, disculpe mi atrevimiento"_ -Se disculpó, un poco apenado.- _"Es que no es usual que el señor Kaiba tenga novia, y menos que la presente públicamente"_

 _-"¡No!".-_ Volvió a alterase, se puso nerviosa al ver la cara de interrogantes de todos los que estaban sentados, era claro que tenían mucha curiosidad en ver quien era aquella joven.- _"Tampoco soy novia del señor Kaiba"_ -Sonrió, al ver la cara de confusión que le brindaban, tenía que explicar su presencia en esa mesa, parecía que no era común ver chicas aquí sentadas si no eran novias de Mokuba, lo que ocurría era que ni ella sabía qué hacía en esa mesa.-" _Yo soy una vieja amiga, conocí a Seto y a Mokuba hace 10 años"_

 _-"Entonces Serenity"_ -La interrumpió el más joven de los presentes, tenía cabello negro y ojos oscuros, sí su cálculo no le fallaba debía tener 30 años- _"Cuéntanos más de ti, ¿Quién eres?.. Nunca te había visto"_ \- Se cambió de asiento con gran agilidad para quedar más cerca de ella.

-" _Yo.. ehh_ …"-Tartamudeo un poco, ¿Qué diablos debía decir?, soy una aspirante a ingresar a la compañía, le sonaba un poco vergonzoso considerando que estaba con grandes magnates del mundo y lo sabía.-" _Yo soy una_ …"

 _-"¿Eres soltera?"-_ La interrumpió otra vez …

-" _Ehh… Si."-_ Respondió extrañada por su pregunta tan de repente, al final le dedico una sonrisa de amabilidad.

 _-"Disculpa mi atrevimiento y el de Hikaru. Nos impresiona que una mujer tan linda como tú no tenga pareja. Mi nombre es Katsuro"_ -Le extendió la mano, para dar un apretón de saludo, Serenity también extendió su mano. El tomo la mano con delicadeza y con mucha finesa le beso la mano. Se sonrojo, nunca nadie la había saludado así.-" _Un placer Serenity"_

 _-"Vaya Katsuro, tu no cambias... Siempre persiguiendo a las mujeres, como desesperado"_ -Dijo sarcásticamente una voz masculina acercándose a la mesa. Saludo a los demás presentes con una inclinación de cabeza _.-"Con permiso estas en mi asiento."_ -Más que una petición, fue una orden. Era enfermizo ver a ese hombre tan cerca de una mujer.

 _-"Kaiba, Kaiba… Tu tampoco cambias, siempre tan grosero…"_ -Replico, mientras se hacía a un lado y le dejaba libre el asiento _.-"Conocíamos a tu invitada de esta noche, podrías hacernos los honores de presentarla".-_ Le lanzo una mirada muy coqueta a la castaña, Serenity no pudo evitar apenarse y voltear la cara hacia otro lado para no dejar ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _-"No tengo porque presentarla, ella es invitada de Mokuba"-_ Señalo fríamente, mientras se sentaba en su silla, sin tan siquiera mirar al resto de los presentes, Seto solía ponerse de muy mal humor en estos eventos, ¿Por qué diablos él tenía que venir?, esto era idea de Mokuba, él era el que tenía que estar presente, en representación de Kaiba Corp _.-"Además, parece que ya se conocen"-_ Agrego, mirando de reojo a Serenity, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

-"¡ _SERENITY!"-_ Se escuchó al fondo, se trataba de Mokuba. Le dio gracias al cielo que por fin, veía una cara conocida y amigable, toda la situación de la mesa la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa _.-"Que gusto que hayas venido, ya tenía a Hobso preparado para irte a buscar si no te veía."_

 _-"Mokuba, que gusto verte nuevamente"-_ Saludo con una sonrisa de alivio.- _"Sabía que no aceptarías un no como respuesta."_

 _-"¡Oh si!, eso suena a Mokuba, es un joven muy perseverante"-_ Dijo una de las mujeres que se encontraban en la mesa, riendo un poco para sí.

 _-"Si, jaja, es algo que he aprendido de mi hermano"-_ Contesto, el pelinegro con la misma amabilidad y alegría de siempre, se acercó a la mesa y noto que Seto se había en su puesto, ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?.

Las luces comenzaron hacerse tenues, hasta que todo quedo en absoluta oscuridad, unas finas luces de neón comenzaron alumbrar por todos los lugares, sin rumbo aparente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, hasta que finalmente se concentraron en un punto fijo, donde segundos más tarde se dio inicio a un videofilm, que se mostraba un poco de la historia de la compañía, y la importancia del evento. Al finalizar todos aplaudieron, y el orador de la fiesta indico que se serviría la cena. Después de la comida, se invitó a disfrutar de la bebida y del buen rato. Mokuba como especial anfitrión estuvo saltando de mesa en mesa, agradeciendo la presencia y creando relaciones sociales. Por otra parte, estaba Serenity, quien decidió que debía tomar un par de copas, antes de salir corriendo, esto no era su ambiente.

 _-"Entonces se conocieron por ese duelo de monstros"-_ Deducía una mujer sentada a escasos metros de Serenity, esto se sentía igual que un interrogatorio del FBI, estas mujeres podrían volver loco a cualquiera. Querían saber todo sobre Serenity _.-"Eres la hermanita de Joey Wheeler, no sabía que tenía una hermana."_

 _-"Por lo que he visto, es un gran duelista."-_ Comento inocentemente Katsuro, aunque el tema de Serenity lo fascinaba, ya tenían más de media hora solo acosándola, mientras apenas respondía, ya había otra pregunta.

 _-"¡JA!."-_ Burlo Kaiba, no podía dejar que se hablara bien de ese perro de Joey, quien además trabajaba públicamente para la compañía enemiga de la corporación _-"Joey no es más que un duelista de segunda."_

 _-"No digas eso Seto. Mi hermano es un buen jugador, y lo ha demostrado"-_ Defendió, siempre ha sabido que su hermano y Kaiba no se llevan bien, pero no tiene porque ridiculizar a su hermano, en su presencia.

Hubo un silencio incomodo… Seto se olvidó totalmente que Serenity era una Wheeler. Lo que pasa es que ella era totalmente lo opuesto a su hermano, considerada entre las favoritas por su gran inteligencia, además era educada, muy respetuosa, amable, … Y era muy bella, sus ojos avellaneda brillaban cada vez que sonreía. Tenía un aroma muy dulce y particular, sin dudar que ese perfume le quedaba muy bien con su personalidad. Seto solo se limitó a voltear a verla, era tan transparente, aunque disimulaba, se notaba que estaba ofendida por aquel comentario. Examino cada facción de su rostro, noto que no llevaba mucho maquillaje, sin embargo destacaba entre las más bellas de la noche. Por un instante pensó en disculparse, pero Seto Kaiba no es hombre de retractarse y menos cuando verdaderamente cree algo. Verla le recordaba mucho a Mokuba, sonrió de medio lado, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido.

-" _Cuéntanos Serenity, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ "-Pregunto curiosamente una de las mujeres de la reunión. Era tan hermosa, que intimidaban sus ojos azul cielo, la rubia no parecía agradarle mucho la compañía de Serenity _.-"Debes tener un propósito para aparecer ahora, digo, jamás te había visto en este medio."_

-" _Yo.."-_ Trago saliva, dio un vago intento por sonreír,- _"Estoy aquí como aspirantes del evento, para el puesto en KaibaCorp"-_ Dijo muy rápidamente, las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

 _-"¿Aspirante?"-_ Pregunto con un poco de desprecio, la otra mujer un poco mayor que la anterior, está tenía el cabello corto negro _.-"Los aspirantes se sientan abajo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, deberías bajar."_ \- Serenity quedo en un estado de shock, en pocas palabras le había dicho que ese no era su lugar, no estaba lejos de lo que sentía en ese momento, desde que comenzó la noche había querido huir, y ahora parecía ser un buen momento, no tenía palabras, desvió la mirada para evitar que le vieran los ojos aguados.

 _-"Ella está aquí, porque es invitada especial de los anfitriones de la fiesta"-_ Contesto Kaiba fríamente, sin embargo Serenity ya había tomado su decisión de irse, su misión era cumplir con Mokuba por sus compañeros de equipo, no tenía porque soportar que hablaran mal de su hermano y además ser humillada por no tener un vestido de diseñador. Serenity se perdía entre los invitados.- _"Además que está aquí por su cerebro, no por ser una cazafortunas, como muchas de las presentes."-_ Dio medio vuelta y se encamino a su nuevo objetivo, dejo a muchas ofendidas pero no le importaba estaba muy enojado, no sabía porque, decidió buscar a la chica de cabello castaño. Mejor que estar rodeado de toda esa gente que se cree buena, solo estar en fiestas como estas.

Serenity no había llegado lejos, con esos tacones nadie podría. Intento buscar la salida, pero ese estúpido lugar era demasiado grande. Este día había sido muy largo, lo que más deseaba era llegar a su habitación y dormir, no planeaba quitarse el vestido. Por desgracia lo que consiguió fue una de las salidas a una gran terraza, su único consuelo era que estaba sola, lejos de toda esa multitud de adinerados. Se sentó en una de las bancas de la terraza, era una noche muy agradable, aunque lamentaba no haberse traído un abrigo. Miro la hora y ya eran casi las 12 de la noche, se tenía que ir, los aspirantes no podían llegar más tarde de la 1 de la mañana porque ya no podían entrar, estúpidas reglas…

-"Desearía que estuvieras aquí mamá, tu sabrías que hacer. Salir corriendo como una cobarde sé que no sería una de tus opciones"- Pensaba, estaba triste porque su familia no había podido venir a verla, la mayoría de los aspirantes tenía algún familiar acompañándolo, venían de poderosas familias. Sin embargo su mamá no pudo costearse el viaje, después del divorcio de sus padres y de su separación de Joey, a su mamá no le había sido fácil mantenerlas a las dos, por eso más que nadie deseaba entrar a la empresa y comenzar a ganar un poco de dinero para ayudar a su mamá.

 _-"Caminas rápido."-_ Estas palabras hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos, y se concentrara en descubrir quien estaba llamando su atención.- _"¿Qué haces acá afuera?."-_ Pregunto, aproximándose lo más rápido que podía.

 _-"Señor Kaiba, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, ¿Paso algo?"-_ Contesto.

 _-"Si, de hecho si… Paso algo."_ -Respondió, la luz de la luna era perfecta para resaltar cada hermoso detalle de la cara angelical, sus ojos brillaban, ¿Se había puesto más maquillaje?, o quizás él ya había tomado muchas copas. Algo pasaba que aquella mujer se veía más hermosa. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres muy hermosas, pero Serenity era especial _.-"Nos abandonaste en medio de la velada, y eso no es de buena educación."_ -Reprocho

 _-"La verdad no tengo ganas de estar allá, rodeada de…"-_ Hizo una pausa para meditar mejor sus palabras _.-"Gente…"_

 _-"Te entiendo tampoco quiera estar allá."-_ Confeso, y se acercó para sentarse a pocos centímetros de ella _.-"No sé porque te digo todo esto, pero odio que Mokuba me haga estar rodeado de tantas persona superficiales, él siempre quiere ver el lado bueno de las persona, no sé qué vera él. Yo solo veo un montón idiotas_ "- Alzo la mirada para ver cielo.

 _-"Sin ofender, yo lo veo a usted entre ese montón de idiotas"-_ Dijo en voz baja, aún seguía irritada por el comportamiento de Seto unos minutos antes. Él sonrió de medio lado, no se esperó ese arrebato, aunque no le importo mucho, ya le habían dicho cosas peores.

 _-"Supongo que me lo merezco, por lo de tu hermano."-_ Intento dar una disculpa al estilo Kaiba.

Un silencio invadió rápidamente la escena, pero no era de los incómodos. Todo lo contrario, era de esos donde sientes la compañía aunque no se hablen. El aroma dulce del perfume de Serenity lo invadía, respiraba profundo solo para poder olerlo, se sentía envuelto. La sensación que sentía en ese momento, creyó nunca haberla sentido antes. Cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea, sabía que era por culpa del alcohol, sin embargo, nadie ni nada lo detendría. Seto tenía una misión y como todo lo que quería lo obtenía, debía cumplirla a toda costa…

 _-"Es hermoso…"-_ Algunos minutos más tarde, aquella chica estaba totalmente cautivada por el paisaje, miraba con adoración _.-"Se siente como si pudiera volar"._

 _-"Justo como imagine que sería"-_ El también estaba muy cautivado por la magnífica vista y sensación que había logrado. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en tu rostro. Ciudad Domino, SU ciudad no se podía ver más hermosa.

 _-"¿Por qué me trajo aquí?"-_ Pregunto Serenity, intrigada. El "señor Kaiba" la había secuestrado básicamente para poder ir a la nueva atracción que se estrenaría el fin de semana. Les había gritado a varios de los trabajadores quienes al no saber de quien se trataba, le decían que no podía entrar, luego que no se podía subir y por último que no podían encender la atracción _.-"Señor Kaiba."-_ Llamó su atención nuevamente.

 _-"Porque quería subir a la atracción antes de su inauguración, estuve tan ocupado que no tuve venir antes"-_ Vacilo un poco con su respuesta, verdaderamente si quería subirse antes que se inaugurará, sabía que con todos los turistas no iba a poder hacer acto público sin que se generara un gran alboroto. Lo único que no entendía era su arrebato de hacerlo justo a mitad de la fiesta, creería que ya había tomado mucho, el no actúa así naturalmente.

 _-"Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué hago yo aquí?"-_ Serenity estaba muy intrigada, fue muy misterioso cuando le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar, le prometió que no estaría toda esa gente odiosa como la de aquel baile, imagino que sería alguna otra parte del salón un poco más retirada. Luego supo que estaba equivocada cuando Seto llamo a su mayordomo. Lo que jamás pensó es verse en una de las atracciones más esperadas del año antes de su inauguración.

 _-"Tú eras la clave para lograr, que hiciera esto."-_ Articuló velozmente Kaiba, mientras tomaba asiento- _"Veras, si me iba del baile de bienvenida sin ninguna razón, Mokuba no iba a dejar de reprocharme… Pero sí, le digo que me fui porque esos idiotas se trataron mal y te lleve a tu residencia. Entonces quedaría como un héroe, y él se sentiría mal por no haber estado pendiente de ti.-"_ Explicó el frívolo y calculador Kaiba.

En ese momento Serenity entendió todo, Seto la había usado para cumplir su objetivo. Se sintió un poco ingenua al confundir su amabilidad, al final seguía siendo el mismo ególatra que solo veía a las personas como peones. No estaba impresionada, quizás solo un poco decepcionada, por un instante y solo por un instante pensó que podían tener una conexión. Tomo asiento y contemplo el paisaje, ya que era lo único que le quedaba. No dejaba de ser maravilloso, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estaba en esa bola gigante de cristal, pero no quería que se acabara. La atracción era la más grandes de todo el mundo, media casi 5 hectáreas, recorría todo el perímetro del parque, tenía un sistema donde podías elegir idioma y el programa de entreteniendo que querías escuchar. Lo mejor era la modalidad de transparencia total, al principio da un poco de miedo, ya que la sensación es que no tienes suelo debajo de tus pies, después de un rato se te va el vértigo y sientes que vuelas.

 _-"Entiendo… Me usaste"-_ Afirmó, le gustaba un poco la idea de ser cómplice en parte de la huida de Kaiba de su propio baile- _"Yo también haría lo que sea por estar lejos de esas personas"-_ Le dedico sonrisa, que Seto correspondió con la típica sonrisa de medio lado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Nuevamente ese estúpido y agradable silencio, se formó. Serenity volvió a sus pensamientos, tenía mucho que hacer para mañana, además que iba a tener muy pocas horas de sueño, decidió solo disfrutar, mañana pensaría como inyectarse cafeína intravenosa, para mantenerse despierta. Kaiba por otro lado, solo cerró los ojos, creyó oír música de jazz, no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco, solo podía oler ese perfume tan dulce, no podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba muy impresionado que por primera vez estaba totalmente solo con una mujer que no tratara de tirarse encima de él. Serenity era diferente, él lo entendió.

Abrió los ojos, solo para contemplar por segunda vez en la noche el rostro de aquella mujer tan misteriosa, todas sus facciones eran muy finas, era un enigma el brillo de sus ojos, eran los ojos más puros que había visto en su vida, no reflejaban ningún sentimiento negativo, ninguna tristeza. Su piel blanca, por un momento sintió el deseo de acariciarla, para comprobar que tan lisa era… Su cuerpo no reacciono, solo podía verla, estaba sumergida totalmente en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto que llevaba unos cuantos minutos observándola. Cada milímetro de su cara, había sido estudiado con cuidado minucioso.

 _-"SEÑOR KAIBA!"-_ Gritó Serenity, agitándolo de un lado a otro. Seto abrió los ojos de golpe… Pero, ¿Qué demonios?, había estado soñando. Soñando con la misma chica que ahora tenía a centímetros de su cara, lucia muy preocupada. Miraba fijamente el rostro que había visto en su sueño, era idéntico.- _"SEÑOR KAIBA, TENEMOS QUE BAJARNOS YA!-_ Grito nuevamente, agitándolo.

 _-"SERENITY"-_ Finalmente salieron palabras de su boca, fue casi como un regaño, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Las copas demás le estaban pasando factura. Se agarró la cabeza con tu mano derecha, la sentía estallar.

 _-"SEÑOR KAIBA, PARESE TENEMOS QUE BAJARNOS"-_ Gritaba alterada, tirando del brazo de aquel ojiazules, sabía que si no se bajan ahora, no llegaría a residencia.

 _-"SERENITY! NO ME DIGAS SEÑOR KAIBA. BASTA"-_ Volvió a regañar con un tono más severo, la cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler, y estaba casi seguro que era producto de los gritos y el tironeo de Serenity _-"Solo dime Seto_ "-Bajo el tono de voz, ella había quedado muda, estaba un poco asustada al verlo molesto. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que Seto se diera cuenta lo que Serenity le intentaba decir, tuvieron que haberse bajado, ahora harían el recorrido otra vez, serian 30 minutos más _-"NO! Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no nos bajamos_?"-Cuestiono ahora verdaderamente estaba enojado.

 _-"Yo intente… decirle señor Kaiba"-_ Respondió, se encontraba en una esquina, lo más alejada de él que podía, estaba reconsiderando si quería o no trabajar para él, era aterrador verlo molesto.

 _-"¡SETO!, Dime Seto"-_ Ordenó _.-"Si me viste dormido, ¿por qué no le despertaste?, ahora estaremos 30 minutos más aquí"-_ Regaño con el ceño fruncido.

 _-"Lo... Intente."-_ Repitió un poco irritada _-"De verdad, lo intente… Pero señor Kai…"-_ Hizo una pausa para corregir _.-"Seto, no despertabas. No es mi culpa"-_ Se defendió, seguía aterrada, mientras se pegaba lo más posible del cristal que podía, para mantener distancia.

 **-"** _Tienes razón, no es tu culpa_ **"-** Se sentó y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. _-"No debí reaccionar así, solo me duele la cabeza. Estaremos aquí por 30 minutos más."_

 _-"Debería considerar un mecanismo para poder bajar, quien sabe si en algún momento ocurre una emergencia."-_ Sugirió.

 _-"Serenity, ya puedes despegarte de ese vidrio, no te hare daño."_ -Rio un poco, era muy chistoso verla casi queriendo traspasar el vidrio _.-"Es muy buena idea, la considerare, para mi próxima deforma."-_ Ella se sentó nuevamente, su rostro era de total preocupación _.-"No te preocupes por tu residencia, puedes dormir en mi casa, hay muchas habitaciones, pero hay una condición que debes cumplir."-_ Pauso, para ver la cara de la joven _.-"No le debes decir a nadie de esto. Especialmente si Mokuba pregunta."_

 _-"No pienso mentirle a Mokuba".-_ Se negó, cruzando los brazos.

 _-"No es mentirle, es solo ocultar información."-_ Aclaró rápidamente Kaiba _.-"No podre quedar bien con él, si le cuentas la verdad. Si no me lo prometes, entonces no podrás quedarte."-_ Amenazo.

 _-"No tengo de otra opción, juro no decirle nada a Mokuba_."-No tenía más opciones que aceptar la oferta, se dio cuenta que para Seto era sumamente importante lo que Mokuba pensara de él.

Seto activo su celular, inmediatamente pareció un holograma, con gran agilidad le envió un mensaje a Hobso, para que preparada todo para la nueva invitada a la mansión Kaiba. Seto lo pensé todo muy bien, le asigno una habitación en planta baja, que por lo general era para el personal de servicio, así de esa forma podría salir rápidamente a llevar a Serenity a su residencia sin que Mokuba se diera cuenta, solicito que cambiaran las sabanas por unas para invitados especiales, además de una bata y ojotas para que pudiera descansar cómoda, sin ese vestido tan ajustado. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Así era Seto Kaiba, nada se le podía escapar.

A la mañana siguiente suena el despertador, más temprano de lo usual. Tomo una ducha, unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, se vistió con su correspondiente traje, debía ir a la oficina a revisar los comunicados, y escribir algunos informes. Había decidido iniciar el proyecto de salidas de emergencia de sus atracciones, después de que anoche, se quedara literalmente preso por 30 minutos, sin embargo, no le molestó en lo absoluto compartir esos minutos en compañía de la pequeña Wheeler. ¿Quién diría que se podía hablar como personas civilizada con un Wheeler?. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, uso su mejor perfume, hoy estaba de buen ánimo a pesar de que no logro dormir muy bien, salió rumbo a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba en planta baja…

 _-"Buenos días hermano_ "-Una voz, lo saludo por el corredor- _"Son las 6 de mañana, ¿por qué estas despierto tan temprano?"_

 _-"Yo.. Iba hacer ejercicio_ "- Mintió descaradamente. Se maldijo por tener esa estúpida rutina de despertar a las 8 am todos los días. Mokuba era la última persona que deseaba ver.

 _-"Ejercicios… ¿Haces ejercicio en traje?"-_ Su hermano ocultaba algo.

 _-"Mokuba, metete en tus propios asuntos. Tienes un día de caridad que protagonizar"-_ Ataco irritado. Mokuba estaba dañando sus planes y eso era imperdonable.

 _-"Seto, ¿por qué te fuiste de la fiesta tan temprano?. Me prometiste quedarte"-_ Reclamo, se percató de la ausencia de su hermano, acto que le hizo sentirse triste. Él lo único que buscaba era el apoyo de su hermano, sabía que no le gustaba esta idea desde un principio, pero pensaba que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 _-"Mokuba, solo te diste cuenta de mi ausencia. Tu invitada de honor, la hermana de Wheeler, fue humillada por tus otras invitadas. Salió corriendo de lo mal que sintió. Fui detrás de ella, intente calmarla un poco, pero no paraba de llorar, así que me ofrecí a llevarla a su residencia."-_ Dijo su monólogo antes de tiempo, había ensayado esta mañana, la verdad era que anoche parecía una mejor excusa. Hoy en la mañana se dio cuenta que no le iba a creer, ¿Seto Kaiba preocupándose por alguien?

 _-"Nooo…"-_ Lamento _.-"Pobre Serenity, me había olvidado totalmente de ella. ¿Cómo esta ella?, no puedo creerlo."_

 _-"¿Importa?"-_ Pregunto totalmente indiferente, tenía que actuar si quería que su historia fuera convincente _.-"Tengo mejores cosas que pensar."_

 _-"Seto no te olvides que hoy es el duelo_ "-Recordó Mokuba, habiendo sido engañado totalmente por su hermano _.-"Tienes que estar presente."_

Serenity terminaba su desayuno en la cama, esa mañana la habían despertado con una gran bandeja de desayuno. Tomo una ducha, y se volvió a colocar el vestido de anoche, se quedó con las ojotas, ya que tenía los pies muy lastimados por los tacones. Espero pacientemente como se le había ordenado, le había dejaba bien claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia Mokuba podía saber que ella había pasado la noche allí, le pareció un poco drástico las medidas para ser Kaiba de quien estábamos hablando. Se puso un poco de maquillaje para tapar las ojeras, sentía que había dormido muy poco...

Se escucharon tres golpes suaves en la puerta...

 _-"¡Adelante!"-_ Indico Serenity desde adentro de la habitación.

 __ _-"Señorita Serenity, el joven Kaiba la está esperando. Me dijo que la acompañara a salir por la puerta de servicio"-_ Informo cordialmente Hobso. Era un buen sujeto, él fue quien la guio hasta la habitación, desde que llegaron a la mansión, Seto solo se desentendió de la situación. 

_-"Hobso, ¿podría quedar con las ojotas?"_ -Pregunta con mucha vergüenza- _"Me duele mucho los pies, no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo en tacones... Yo se las devuelvo más tarde..."-_ Se excusó rápidamente, no quería que pensarán que ella quería llevarse algo. El mayordomo solo sonrió, en muchos años que había estado trabajando para la familia Kaiba, pocas personas invitadas de la familia eran tan amables como aquella joven.

 _-"No se preocupe señorita Serenity, ahora vamos a darnos prisa, porque el señor Kaiba se podrá de mal humor"_ '-Contesto rápidamente, aunque era usual que Kaiba siempre llamara a un chófer para que llevara a sus invitados, en esta ocasión la llevaría el mismo.

 _-"Se ve un poco pensativo hoy"-_ Señalo la chef observando que Mokuba casi no le había sacado conversación el día de hoy, por lo general en estas fechas, tenía más animo que el de costumbre _.-"Casi no ha tocado su comida hoy."_

Mokuba se encontraba en la cocina, platicando con Saki, la cocinera de la familia. Siempre lo hacía para el desayuno, Seto casi siempre desayunaba en su oficina o no desayunaba, por lo que él se quedaba solo. Siempre le insistió a su hermano que platicara con el personal, pero siempre le respondía que era una pérdida de tiempo.  
 _  
_ _-"Pensaba en Serenity, que anoche la paso mal, la intente llamar a su celular y me aparece apagado. La llame a su residencia pero al parecer no está."-_ Respondió, saliendo de su burbuja de pensamientos, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza _.-"Menos mal Seto, se ofreció a llevarla. Me sentiría peor si solo se hubiese ido."_

 _-"El señor Kaiba, hizo un acto se amabilidad"-_ Afirmo extrañada _-"Es muy raro, solo lo haría si luego le pudiera sacar algún beneficio a esa chica"_

 _-"No hables así Saki_ "-Regaño- _"Serenity es una vieja amiga, la conocemos hace bastante. Además es hermano de Joey"-_ Explico muy convincentemente. Saki guardo silencio. Entro uno de los empleados de servicio con la bandeja de desayuno.

 _-"Estas chicas de hoy en día, no se comen el desayuno completo"-_ Se quejó, al ver la mitad de la bandeja que básicamente estaba sin tocar.

 _-"¿Que chica?"-_ Pregunto, no sabía que tenían una invitada.

 _-"La invitada del señor Kaiba, llegaron en la madrugada"-_ Bajo el tono de voz.-" _A mi también se sorprendió, el señor Kaiba es muy impredecible"_

 _-"No sabía."-_ Estaba intrigado en saber más, pero Hobso entró en la cocina e interrumpió el momento. _-"Buen día Hobso."_

 _.-"Buen día señor Mokuba, ¿Esta emocionado por el día de hoy?"-_ Pregunto, para luego sentarse en la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Estaba aliviado, ya que Seto le había dado la mañana libre.

 _-"Hoy será el duelo de monstros, entre el campeón del año pasado, contra el campeón de este año. Además que todos los aspirantes conocerán el parque"-_ Anunciaba emocionado.

Serenity escucha a lo lejos la voz de Mokuba, le causaba ternura el entusiasmo que tenía, era evidente que este evento lo emocionaba enormemente. Termino de salir por el largo pasillo que conducía a la puerta de servicio. Se sentía extraña, aunque la habían tratado muy bien durante la breve estadía que tuvo, el hecho de salir por la puerta de servicio, la hacía sentir que no era bienvenida. Finalmente salió y los rayos de sol, hicieron que tuviera que cerrar sus ojos, los abrió lentamente para que se acostumbrarán a la luz. Cuando pudo abrirlos totalmente y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, lo primero que vio fue un Seto con aspecto de malhumorado, la intimidaba esa mirada tan seria sobre ella, la hacía sentir que hizo algo mal.

 _-"¿Por qué demoras tanto?"-_ Cuestiono con tono severo.

 _-"Es que... Mokuba estaba en la cocina, y Hobso tuvo que distraerlo para que no se diera cuenta de que yo..."-_ Explicaba rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, el hecho de estar sola con él, la aterraba.

 _-"Sube "-_ Ordenó, le parecía tan estúpida toda esta situación. Seguía preguntándose porque hacia todo esto... Luego recordaba que era Mokuba, la causa de todo esto.

Unos cuantos metros después de salir de la mansión Kaiba, estaba ese silencio incomodo, Serenity estaba rígida, no volteaba a ver a los lado ni de reojo, ella solo quería llegar y olvidarse de esta noche. Él por otro lado, volteaba a mirarla, no entendía porque la situación era tan desagradable. No sabía sí habían sido las copas, pero la compañía de la castaña había sido muy agradable anoche, pudieron hablar de tantas temas.

 _-"Serenity"-_ La llamo, no soportaba más ese silencio. Volteó a verlo rápidamente _.-"Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento... No recuerdo bien lo que hice o dije. Yo usualmente no soy de beber tanto."-_ Ahora el que hablaba rápido excusándose, era él.

 _-"Señor Kaiba, no se preocupe, no hizo nada indebido."-_ Contesto, pudo notar que Seto estaba excusándose porque estaba avergonzado. Sin embargo, le pareció mejor el sujeto que estaba pasado de tragos, a este sujeto serio y aterrador.

 _-"Dime Seto."-_ Ordenó _.-"Por favor..."-_ Intento suavizar la orden que dio anteriormente _.-"Sé que quizás no lo entiendes, pero para Mokuba este evento es de mucha importancia, por eso no quiero que sepa que me fui ayer por capricho propio. El... se desilusionaría mucho."_

 _-"No te preocupes, no me tienes que explicar. Entiendo tus razones, además te lo prometí anoche."-_ Ella entendía perfectamente, le pasaba lo mismo con Joey. _-"No le diré nada a Mokuba, te lo juro."-_ Sonrió, al menos sabía que ese frio Seto Kaiba tenía un corazón.

 _-"Gracias..."-_ Agradeció Seto, le costaba creer que Serenity no pidiera nada a cambio de su silencio. Siempre tenía que silenciar a las personas con altas sumas de dinero, además que les hacía firmar un contrato de confidencia. Serenity parece que ni se le paso esa idea por la mente, había preparado el papel para que Serenity lo firmará, pero no era necesario. Algo le hacía confiar en ella.

Seto tenía esa sonrisa de victoria, como cuando cerraba un trato con algún inversionista. Había recuperado el silencio tan agradable que compartía con aquella chica, que venía acompañado de ese olor, que lo encantaba. Además, había logrado su absoluto silencio sin necesidad de gastar una sola moneda.

 _-"Nos vemos esta noche en el duelo... Supongo."_ -Dijo Serenity, ya habían llegado a la residencia, y no sabía cómo despedirse.- _"Digo... Si es que... Nos vemos de lejos."-_ Intento no sonar como deseosa de verlo, las palabras anteriores habían sonado como que quería verlo, y la verdad era totalmente diferente. No lo quería, se podía muy nerviosa junto a él.

 _-"Nos veremos esta noche Serenity"-_ Aseguró con una sonrisa de medio lado _-"Mokuba no me dejaría faltar_ …"

-" _Entonces, hasta luego Seto."-_ Se despidió, mientras se bajó del auto. Se volteó nuevamente para dedicarle una sonrisa.

 _-"Adiós Serenity_ "-Se despidió. Espero a que la chica entrará. Se percató que su perfume aún estaba en el aire. Cerró los ojos, se tomó unos segundos para sentir el olor que había dejado la chica. Respiro profundamente y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	2. El duelo

Hola, aquí esta la continuación. Creo que el primer capitulo ha sido muy largo, pero es para que se den una idea de lo que sera el fic en general. Gracias a los que lo leyeron y continúan con el segundo capitulo. Este también es un poco largo, los iré acortando según se avance en la historia.

 **Por cierto los personajes principales no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

Ahora si no me queda mas por decir que disfruten la lectura y espero sus comentarios para poder seguir mejorando.

* * *

 **El duelo del año.**

" **Los duelos de monstruos son el deporte, número uno a nivel mundial. Todo el mundo, literalmente, todo el mundo se paraliza para la gran batalla entre los mejores duelistas del siglo. Kei campeón por tres años consecutivos, se enfrentará a Makoto. campeón actual del torneo de la academia de duelos. Finalmente hay un oponente que puede hacer frente a Kei. Nadie sabe cómo puede ser el resultado, pero sin duda que este duelo nadie lo quiere perder " .**

No había canal de noticias, emisora, ni portales web que no estuviera anunciando el gran duelo del día de hoy. Era un día importante, todas las naciones del mundo entero habían esperado este duelo con ansias. Kei, era un aficionado al mundo de las cartas, participó en su primer torneo, el cual lo gano sin dificultad, hace 3 años, y siempre ha reclamado su título como campeón mundial y ha salido invicto. Makoto por su lado, era un joven prodigio de las cartas, también conocido por haber participado en torneos locales y haber destacado.

Volviendo a **nuestra historia** principal, una joven muy sonriente entraba por las puertas de su residencia a muy tempranas horas de la mañana. Se trataba de Serenity Wheeler, la chica que se consideraba era la mente más brillante de entre los aspirantes, había sido capturada por su compañera intentando entrar a la habitación sin hacer ruido.

\- " _No puedo creer que fueras a dormir a la mansión Kaiba". -_ Anunciada una chica muy sorprendida y entusiasmada. " _Cuando me dije que ayudaras al equipo, no me referia a esto Serenity." -_ Mencionaba en un tono muy atrevido, mirando como su compañera se quitaba el vestido.

\- " _No dormí con nadie_ ." - Repitió por décima vez, desde que entró Janelle la había estado acosando, y preguntándole con quien había pasado la noche. No fue hasta que vio las ojotas con la marca "Kaiba", que sacó conclusiones totalmente incorrectas. " _No digas mas eso. Yo no estaría con nadie para ganar algo_ ".

\- " _Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes dar una buena explicación?" -_ Cuestionó, era comprensible que malinterpretara las cosas, todos los aspirantes que estaban en el baile de anoche, la vieron en la mesa de los Kaiba, no había dormido en la residencia, se aparecía en la mañana vestida aun con el mismo vestido y con las ojotas de la mansión Kaiba. _"¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? ¿Por qué traes esas ojotas?"_

 _\- "Olvida las ojotas." -_ Estaba muy irritada Se lanzo sobre su cama, solo quería apagar el sol, cerrar la boca de su compañera y dormir- " _Solo quiero dormir, no descanse bien anoche"._

 _\- "¿No descansaste?, ¿qué hiciste anoche ?, porque según me entere, te fuiste temprano del baile_ ". - Seguía cuestionando su amiga, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Serenity solo la vio con cara de enojo y le lanzó una almohada con toda la fuerza que tenia.- _"No te enojes, jajaja, ¿iras a desayunar?." -_ Rio, pocas veces había podido hacer molestar a Serenity de esa forma.- " _Déjame adivinar .. . No iras porque ya desayunaste en la mansión Kaiba "._ -Se burló, el silencio de Serenity le había otorgado la razón. Abrió la puerta para irse de la habitación, antes que Serenity decidiera la lanzarle algo más pesado que una almohada.

\- " _Señorita Serenity_ ." - Se pronunció uno de los empleados.- " _El señor Kaiba, la está esperando abajo"._

\- " _Parece que para alguien tenerte toda la noche no fue suficiente_ " -Sonrió con malicia. Estaba totalmente segura que alguno de los hermanos Kaiba tenía interés en su amiga. Para ella no había problema, si eso era bueno para ganar la competencia con mucha más ventaja.

Serenity se levantó irritada, es decir, ¿qué quería Seto en este momento?, era un hombre tan complicado y enigmático. Bajo por el ascensor furiosa, solo quería dormir, la cama de la mansión era muy cómoda, pero algo la hacía sentirse extraña de estar ahí. Cuando se bajó del auto esta mañana, pensó que no tendría que verlo más, estaba convencida de ignorarlo y olvidar todo lo que paso anoche. Aunque algo dentro de ella, le gustaba ese hombre de anoche, que era espontáneo, que no era frio y calculador, era atento y totalmente sincero. Cruzo por todo el lobby, sintió algunas miradas sobre ella, pero siguió caminando hasta la entrada del estacionamiento. Ahí estaba Hobso, con una expresión seria pero cordial.

-" _Buen día Señorita Wheeler."-_ Saludo, como si no la hubiera visto hace menos de dos horas.

-" _Buen día Hobso_."-Lo llamo por su nombre, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que fue correspondida. Le abrió la puerta de la limusina, y le indico que entrara.

 _-"Hola Serenity."-_ La figura de un joven pelinegro, llamo la atención apenas subió al vehículo.-" _¿Cómo amaneces?"._

-" _Mokuba"-_ Mencionó su nombre, impresionada y aunque no lo quería admitir estaba un poco decepcionada.-" _Yoo... No esperaba verte. ¿Cómo estás?"_

-" _Disculpa que me aparezca así. Seto me contó que no la pasaste bien anoche."-_ Se veía muy afectado, Mokuba era tan opuesto a su hermano. Costaba creer que eran familia.

-" _No te preocupes, no fue para tanto. También estaba un poco cansada_."-Sonrió, Mokuba le causaba mucha ternura.

-" _No por favor. Permiteme invitarte a desayunar. Me siento muy culpable, eras mi invitada, y no la pasaste bien."-_ Tenía una expresión muy triste, el necesitaba compensarla.

-" _No te preocupes, de verdad no fue nada. Además ya desayuné y..."-_ Intento librarse, aunque sabía que sería inútil negarse.

-" _Entonces te invito a almorzar_."-Replicó agilmente.-" _Luego de eso, nos iremos al recorrido... Por favor, no puedes negarte_."-Serenity suspiro, le dedico una sonrisa, y asistió. No tenía caso inventar cualquier excusa.

La mañana paso rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Serenity, quien no pudo descansar. Tenía que reunirse con su grupo. Eran días importantes, ya que a partir de mañana, KaibaCorp le permitiría crear un modelo en escala de su proyecto, debía estar todo perfecto, para que mañana no hubiera ningún problema, era crucial que no hubiera inconvenientes, cualquier fallo podría bajarle puntos ante el jurado. Cuando ya era hora de almuerzo, una camioneta negra estaba afuera esperando por Serenity. El almuerzo se llevaría a cabo en un restaurante a unas pocas cuadras de la residencia, pensó que era exagerado haberla ido a buscar, se podría haber ido caminando. El día estaba muy lindo como para verlo detrás de una ventana.

-" _Invite a Serenity a almorzar_."-Informa a su callado hermano, estaba actuando muy extraño.-" _Espero no te moleste_ "

-" _No me molesta_."-Contesta Seto, sin apartar la vista de su móvil.-" _Después de dejarla sola, con esas mujeres, es lo menos que puedes hacer_."-Se burlo un poco, sabía que lo que decía torturaba a su hermano.

-" _Seto. Deja de torturarme, sabes cómo me pongo."-_ Reclamo.-" _Ya quiero ver el duelo de hoy. Makoto parece un buen rival para Kei."_ \- Cambió el tema.

 _-"Solo son un par de novatos."-_ Desprecio, aun con los ojos enfocamos únicamente en su móvil, estaba leyendo la propuesta de un inversionista quien quería invertir en un parque en Ciudad Esmeralda.

 _-"Aquí está su mesa señorita."-_ Indico la recepcionista, señalando la mesa del par de hermanos.

-" _Gracias, muy amable."-_ Agradeció con una sonrisa.

- _"¡Serenity!, por acá_."-Se levantó, para llamar la atención de la castaña.

-" _Hola Mokuba."-_ Saludo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.-" _Hola Seto."-_ Dio una pequeña sonrisa, al notar su presencia.

-" _Hola Serenity_."-Finalmente aparto la vista de su móvil, sonrió levemente. Le gustaba que Mokuba buscara mejores compañías.-" _¿Cómo estás?"_

-" _Bien, gracias por preguntar_."-Se sentó en la mesa, justo en medio de ambos hermanos.-" _Tu, ¿cómo estás?"_

-" _Bien, estuve trabajando para implementar la salida que me mencionaste anoche_. _El Kaibaround, recorre todo el parque, por lo que si hubieran varias salidas y entradas, se podrían movilizar más rápido por todo el establecimiento_. _La inversión sería mínima, puesto que la estructura ya esta armada_ "-Explicó.

 _-"¿Se te ocurrió todo eso, por mi simple comentario?"-_ Preguntó, estaba muy impresionada. Verdaderamente no era exageración cuando decían que era de las mentes más brillantes de este siglo.

-" _Si, tu idea me hizo darme cuenta que las atracciones nuevas son aburridas, parecidas a esos parques de segunda_."-Su mirada era hipnotizante, estaba tan seguro de lo que decía.-" _La atracción sería más útil y se podría evitar accidentes_."

 _-"Deberías considerarlo un poco, correrías el riesgo de que deje de ser una atracción, y pase a ser un medio de transporte_ "-Advertía a la joven de cabello castaño _.-"Es lindo, sentarse y saber que por 30 minutos solo tendrás que relajarte."_

-" _También puedo hacer que tenga masajes incluidos, para que te relajes_."-Un sarcástico Seto apareció en escena, aunque a ella solo le causó gracia. Él también sonrió.

- _"La pasaron bien anoche_."-Comento Mokuba, por un instante, se habían olvidado de la presencia del más joven. El por su parte solo observó la conversación, parecían entenderse muy bien.

-" _No_."-Negó Seto, se asustó al pensar que su hermano lo había descubierto, analizo la conversación mentalmente para ver si habían mencionado el episodio de anoche. Su tono y actitud cambiaron _-"Que tonterías hablas."_

-" _Solo digo, que los veo muy cercanos hoy, es todo."-_ Se defendió. A veces Seto podía ser tan bipolar.

 _-"Pero que casualidad de la vida"-_ Se escuchó una voz desde una mesa cercana.-" _No esperaba verte tan pronto, Serenity."-_ Le tomo suavemente de la mano, y le dio un beso.-" _Ayer nos dejaste sin tu presencia muy temprano_."-Saludo a los dos caballeros que la acompañaban.

-" _Hola Katsuro_."-Sonrió.-" _Ayer estaba muy cansada y..."_

-" _No te preocupes_."-Interrumpió _.-"Esas mujeres solo se sentía amenazadas con tu presencia_."-Señaló, desde anoche había querido decirle eso a Serenity, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad.

 _-"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros Katsuro?."-_ Invito el joven Mokuba.

- _"Es una lástima tener que rechazar... Recién termino mi almuerzo y tengo algunos asuntos pendientes_."-Fijo su sonrisa en la pelicastaño, ella volteo a verlo, se sentía intimidada. Era un joven muy atractivo, además ser de los solteros más codiciados de la alta sociedad.-" _Te debo un almuerzo Serenity_."-Se despidió. Estar bajo la mirada de Seto era suficiente como para entender que debía salir de la escena.

 _-"Serenity, parece que le gustas mucho a alguien..."_

-" _No digas tonterías Mokuba."-_ Contesto un Seto irritado, de que se hablara solo de Katsuro. Serenity y Mokuba habían estado conversando en todo el almuerzo sobre quien era él, que era muy amable, caballero… Idioteces como lo definió Kaiba personalmente.

 _-"Katsuro es un buen hombre Serenity. A pesar de los múltiples escándalos que atravesó en su divorcio."-_ Ignoro totalmente a su hermano mayor. Hoy en especial no quería escuchar las energías negativas que emitía Seto cuando criticaba a alguien _.-"Deberías aceptarle una invitación."_

 _-"Quizás, deba."-_ Sonrió al notar que Seto estaba muy irritado por toda la conversación que mantuvieron en el almuerzo _.-"¿Qué opinas Seto?."_

 _-"Creo que deberías considerar el suicidio antes que salir con ese acosador."-_ Mokuba y Serenity rieron, Seto Kaiba un hombre caracterizado por su seguridad y seriedad, ahora tenía celos, y no podía ocultarlo.

 _-"¿Con quién consideras que ella deba salir Seto?."-_ Incomodo a su hermano con la pregunta, estaba disfrutando mucho este momento como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de irritarlo aún más.

 _-"Con nadie. Las relaciones son una pérdida de tiempo. Y más cuando se tratan de ese tipo de sujetos."-_ Planeaba levantarse e irse, sí no se dejaba de hablar del tema. No entendía que le podía ver una chica como Serenity a ese… ser.

Muy agradable el almuerzo pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Mokuba le insistió a Serenity a llevarla al recorrido, sí total tenían que ir al mismo sitio, al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada del parque de atracciones.

 _-"Gracias por el almuerzo."-_ Agradeció Serenity, se despidió y se fue a reunir con su grupo.

El recorrido por el parque fue muy entretenido. No solo impresionaba la ingeniería tras cada atracción sino también, como cada detalle mínimo de la arquitectura del parque había sido cuidado. Desde sus visuales, hasta sus recorridos. Nada estaba al azar todo tenía una justificación y razón de ser. El guía del parque, acompañado por Mokuba, iba contando la historia de cada una de las partes que lo componían. Milagrosamente, y por primera vez en la historia del evento, Seto Kaiba se dignó a estar presente voluntariamente en una de las actividades.

 _-"¿Cómo la pasaron Denis y tu anoche?."-_ Preguntó, a su compañera. Estaban en un pequeño descanso, habían caminado toda la tarde recorriendo el parque.

-" _Nos fue muy bien, esta ciudad es de otra planeta. Fuimos al cine, y luego a un restaurante… Denis me dijo que quería…"-_ Cuando le dabas pie a Janelle de que hablara, no habían quien la callara. Serenity solo la escuchaba en silencio, hasta que la presencia de los dos hermanos Kaiba llamo la atención del pequeño grupo.

 _-"¿Están cansados?"-_ Pregunto con mucha alegría Mokuba, siempre le daba gracias ver como todos siempre terminaban muy cansados después del recorrido.

 _-"Este parque es enorme, parece más pequeño en el plano"-_ Indico Grégoire, el arquitecto del grupo.

 _-"¿Aun te parece una mala idea la modificación en Kaibaround?."-_ Pregunto Seto directamente a Serenity. Necesitaba saber su opinión, honestamente le importaba muy poco los demás presentes.

 _-"Ahora que tengo más de 5 horas recorriendo el parque. Me parece de las mejores ideas que has tenido."-_ Contesto, estaba muy cansada, física y mentalmente. El día había sido largo y parecía que no iba acabar.

Seto sonrió, era importante para él y su ego, convencer a las demás personas que sus ideas eran brillantes, porque en verdad lo eran. Serenity era de las pocas personas con las que podía debatir sobre las instalaciones de KaibaCorp, puesto que era de las pocas que comprendía muy bien la ingeniería tras las atracciones de sus parques. El no debatía con cualquiera algo tan delicado e importante, por lo general le daban respuesta estúpidas que no favorecían en nada. Así que el hecho de que le diera la razón, llego su ego. De igual forma sabía que finalmente la convencería.

-" _Y… ¿Con cuál de los dos estuviste ayer_?."-Pregunto ahora su compañera, tras la retirada de los hermanos.

-" _Janelle no fastidies de nuevo. Con ninguno."-_ Estaba irritada. No había dormido nada, estaba cansada de caminar, y su compañera ya le había dado una buena dosis de preguntas e insinuaciones que ya había negado en varias oportunidades.

Finalmente ya caía la tarde y el evento principal del día los esperaba. El domoKaiba estaba lleno, la fanaticada estaba eufórica, esta era la batalla de monstruos más esperada del año. Los magnates de la industria tenían grandes apuestas realizadas, la mayoría favorecían a Kei. Este evento coincidía con la semana de los aspirantes, justamente porque el campeón debía estar entre el jurado, además que ser una publicidad casi garantizada para KaibaCorp. Mokuba no tardo en invitar a la bella joven, a ir con ellos, a las gradas especiales del domo.

 _-"Lo siento, no puedo ir con ustedes. Mi equipo me está esperando. Muchas gracias por todo."-_ Rechazo muy amablemente, se negaba a estar otra vez en la zona "VIP".

 _-"No, por favor Serenity. Acompáñanos_."-Insistió Mokuba desesperado. Era agradable ver los cambios de actitud que tenía su hermano mayor al estar cerca de ella. A Seto le interesaba mucho ella, lo que no sabía era de qué forma.- _"Por favor, por favor..."_

 _-"Te conviene venir con nosotros, la mayoría de los jurados "anónimos" están en el VIP. Muchos de los aspirantes que están compitiendo contigo y tu grupo, están ahí, aprovechando sus relaciones."-_ Persuadió muy inteligentemente el mayor de los hermanos.- _"Así que le harías un favor a ti y a tus compañeros aprovechar esta invitación que te hace Mokuba."_

Mokuba dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de ese argumento, Serenity sencillamente no podía negarse. Las tres figuras, subieron por un ascensor exclusivo, hasta llegar a la antesala de donde sería el "VIP". Todas las caras eran conocidas del baile de anoche, una total tortura para Serenity, tener que saludar amablemente a quienes la habían tratado tan mal anoche. La hipocresía no era algo que estaba en ella, detestaba a las personas hipócritas… E irónicamente, ahí estaba ella fingiendo y sonriéndole a desconocidos. Preferiría mil veces estar en las gradas comunes que en ese salón, lleno de lujos.

 _-"No sé cómo lo haces."-_ Decía la castaña mientras se acercaba a Seto, quien estaba parado junto al gran ventanal acristalado que mostraba la apertura de la batalla.-" _Es horrible estar entre estas personas."_

 _-"Gajes del oficio."-_ Dijo totalmente despreocupado _.-"Hay cosas más desagradables."_

 _-"No sé qué pueda ser más desagradable que estar aquí..."-_ Se quejó, no entendía porque se había dejado convencer. Desde el cristal pudo ver como sus compañeros de equipo se estaban divirtiendo. Ella pertenecía a esa gente que gritaba, reía de felicidad, esos que parecían un grupo de monos pero al final era su gente _.-"Quiero que me ayudes a irme, sin que Mokuba se ofenda conmigo."-_ Fue directo al grano.

 _-"¿Que gano yo sí te ayudo?"-_ Pregunto, sus ojos azules no quitaban la mirada perdida a través del cristal.

 _-"Ehhh..."-_ Tartamudeo. Solo le pedía un favor, ella lo "ayudo" anoche. A veces se le olvidaba que se trataba de Seto Kaiba con quien hablaba _.-"Olvídalo, lo haré sola."-_ Se dio media vuelta, decidida a irse. Hasta que una mano, tomo su brazo.

 _-"Esper_ a..."-La detuvo, se acercó y susurro al oído _.-"Yo también me quiero ir. Tenemos que esperar que empiece el juego, cuando estén todos concentrados."_

 _-"¿Que planeas hacer?"-_ Pregunto muy intrigada. La mente de Seto era todo un misterio, totalmente impredecible.

 _-"Nada especial..."_

El primer duelo comenzó, este decidía el tercer y cuarto lugar del torneo. Aunque no era el duelo principal, también era una batalla digna de observación. Ambos competidores eran muy prometedores; ninguno veía como opción perder. Tras 5 minutos del duelo había un silencio abrumador, demasiado era el suspenso como para tan siquiera respirar, era un delito quitar a la vista de la batalla.

 _\- "Señorita Serenity, tiene una llamada de su hermano Joey". -_ Informo, una mujer del protocolo que se acercó muy sigilosamente.

Tenia que ser una broma, ¿Cómo es que Joey la llamaba a mitad del duelo? ... Claro. Ya tenía sus sospechas de que no se trataba de su hermano, no fue hasta la chica del protocolo la guío por un pasillo largo, que no había visto antes, entendió que se trataba de Seto Kaiba quien tenía la misma cara de mal humor que esta mañana. ¿No se podía esperar a que acabará el duelo ?.

 _\- "Seto, ¿no te gusta el duelo?" -_ Pregunto Serenity mientras lo seguia por ese largo pasillo.

 _\- "No, cuando se trata de amateurs." -_ Contesto, caminaba lento, intentaba responder con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles. Quería oler su dulce perfume, estar acompañado de la chica era muy relajante, era una linda cara que siempre le dedicaba sonrisas, y que tenia un rico aroma.

 _\- "Son los campeones de todo el mundo. No son amateurs_ ." - Reprochó, ¿como puede llamarlos novatos?.- " _Iré con mis compañeros a terminar de ver el duelo"._

Momento de silencio. Seto abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿ella era tonta o algo parecido?. No puede aparecer en las gradas después de la desaparición de un salón lleno del jurado. Era una lástima que los jurados fueran anónimos porque habría sido de gran ventaja para Serenity saber quienes eran, con sus encantos naturales, habría conseguido gran ventaja por sobre cualquier grupo. Aunque no era que lo necesitara. Aún no entendía porque quería ayudarla a ganar, creía que se lo merecía. Rápidamente, tomo ambos brazos de la chica, se inclinó hacia ella y la cargo. Corrió velozmente hasta el final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y siguió avanzando hasta la limusina. Hobso lo tomo por sorpresa, pero siguió las órdenes de su jefe abrió la puerta y luego condujo a toda velocidad a la oficina de KaibaCorp.

 _\- "¿Qué fue todo eso?" -_ Preguntaba una divertida Serenity. Admitió que al principio le dio un poco de miedo, pero luego solo se reía de la situación. _"Podías pedirme que me fuera contigo"._

 _\- "Me pareció mas interesante así." -_ Sonrió al ver que la castaña le divertía la ocurrencia. _"Hobso mas rápido, nos perderemos el duelo"._

 _\- "Pensaba que eran muy amateurs para el gran Seto". -_ Sonrió sarcásticamente.

 _\- "Lo decía por ti. Tu eres la que quiere perder el tiempo." -_ Fijo la mirada en otro lado, el comentario lo había hecho reír. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la joven.

En cuestión de minutos, estaban en la última oficina de la torre KaibaCorp. Seto tenía un gran proyector de plasma que solo usaba para sus conferencias internacionales. En este caso, dejo por primera vez y por única vez, ver el duelo en ella. La sala era muy cómoda y lujosa, tenía un gran sillón en "L" donde se sentó Serenity, y otros sillones un poco más pequeños, con una pequeña mesa en el medio.

 _\- "Hobso ¿no le gusta los duelos?" -_ Consulto, al percatarse de las intenciones del mayordomo de irse.

 _\- "Si señorita ... Me tengo que reti ..." -_ Fue interrumpido.

 _\- "Por favor, quédate ... Todo el planeta se detuvo para ver este duelo. Por favor, velo con nosotros_ ." - Insistió, aunque Hobso no tenía intenciones de cambiar su dirección hacia la puerta _.- "Por favor Seto, pídele que se quede. "_

 _\- "Hobso." -_ Lo llaman casi de inmediato. _"Ponte cómodo, si no ves este duelo, tendrás que esperar un año para ver otro igual"._

 _\- "Gracias." -_ Agradeció, no espero que fuera Seto quien lo "invitará" a quedarse.

El duelo se había extendido, ya tenía 20 minutos y aún no parecía que iba acabar. Poco a poco se perdió ese ambiente tan tenso que había en la oficina. Hobso jamás imagino que vería un duelo, en el despacho del señor Kaiba, era increíble lo que ella estaba haciendo con él. Al cabo de unos instantes acabo el duelo. Ahora habría una pequeña pausa para dar larga al duelo principal, el duelo de los campeones.

 _\- "Mokuba, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Serenity?." -_ Pregunto Katsuro.- _"No pude hablar con ella"._

 _\- "No la he visto". -_ Se dio cuenta que otra vez la había descuidado. Que torpe que era, seguro que se había ido otra vez porque se sentía incomoda. _"Creo que ya se fue"._

 _\- "Es una lástima." -_ Señalo desanimado.- " _Es una chica muy especial ... Es difícil que una mujer sea tan educada, linda e inteligente"._

 _\- "Si, Serenity es una persona maravillosa_ . Afirmó, el joven.

 _\- "Mokuba ..." -_ Llamo de forma muy coqueta, una chica pelinegro _.- "¿Cómo estás?"_

 _\- "Hola Haruno." -_ Saludo Mokuba, estaba considerando la idea de no dejar de entrar a las acompañantes de los magnates. En su mayoría solo vividoras.

 _\- "He estado buscado a tu hermano. ¿Sabes dónde está?" .-_ Pregunto.

 _\- "¿Seto? ... No lo sé." -_ Eso si era extraño, Seto odiaba al 90% de las personas que estaban en esa sala, al otro 10% ignoraba completamente su existencia, pero nunca se perdería este duelo.

Finalmente se acabó la pausa, el duelo del siglo estaba por comenzar. Hobso había conseguido un par de bocadillos y unas botellas de champán que estaban guardadas desde la última reunión que hubo en la sala de conferencias. Seto nunca había permitido que esto pasara en su despacho, pero se trataba del duelo que decidiría al campeón del mundo, no había persona que no estuviera viendo o escuchando el duelo en cualquier rincón del planeta.

 _\- "Vamos Makoto, yo sé que puedes ganar_ ". - Alentó la castaña.

 _-"Seamos realistas. El campeón será Kei_."-Rebatió. Todas las estadísticas estaban a su favor, era casi inevitable su victoria.

 _-"Quizás te sorprendan."-_ Fijo su mirada en Seto.

 _-"No hay sorpresas en las estadísticas."-_ Le correspondió la mirada, era un reto, aunque no estuviera declarado. Quien apartará la mirada primero, perdería. Aunque no le importaba mirarla, le gustaba hacerlo. Ella tampoco iba a ceder, él no la iba a intimidar.

 _-"¿Por qué no hacen apuestas_?."-Sugirió Hobso, después de convivir un rato con estos jóvenes. Pensó que debía retirarse lo antes posible, al ver la química que estos dos tenían… pero primero vería el duelo.

 _-"Me gusta la idea."-_ Sonrió, él sabía que ganaría. Lo sabía _.-"¿Cuánto quieres perder Serenity?."_

 _-"Mmmm, no sé Seto. Aún no he decido que quiero ganar."-_ Su espíritu lo enloquecía, era tan decidida _.-"Un recorrido por los laboratorios de KaibaCorp."_

 _-"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a...?"-_ No tiene sentido rehusarse. Se le había olvidado que a ella no le importa el dinero. Igual él sabía que ganaría.- _"Y sí yo ganó..."-_ La verdad ella no tenía nada que a él le interesara, más que llenar su ego de que él había ganado _.-"Vas a organizar todos los expedientes de KaibaCorp por orden cronológico y alfabético."-_ Río sabía que le llevaría semanas poder organizar todo eso

 _-"Hecho..."-_ Cerro la apuesta.

Llego la hora de la verdad. El duelo comenzó, con la jugada de Makoto, robo una carta de su mazo, inicio con la invocación de Zoodiac Ratpier, activando su efecto y enviando Zoodiac Thoroughblade al cementerio, continuo su turno con una invocación XYZ de Zoodiac Boarbow al campo, uso su efecto para invocar a otro Zoodiac Ratpier del mazo al campo, siguió invocando XYZ sobre Boarbow invocando a Zoodiac Broadbull, utilizo su efecto y añadió Zoodiac Whiptail a su mano, hace invocación XYZ sobre Broadbull a Zoodiac drident. La cara de Kei cambio totalmente cuando Makoto finalmente invoca por XYZ a Zoodiac Hammerkong sobre la Zoodiac Raptier, pone 2 cartas boca abajo y termina su turno.

 _-"Brillante, Makoto empezó sacando al todopoderoso Zoodiac Drident en su primer turno, su mejor_ _monstruo_."- Explico bastante impresionado Hobso.-" _Sin duda por eso es uno de los mejores duelistas"_

 _-"Seto puedes ir pensando por donde comenzarás mi recorrido."-_ Bromeó Serenity, Seto solo frunció el ceño.

El duelo continuo con el turno de Kei, juega su carta Terraforming, buscando el campo Dragonic Diagram, pone una carta boca abajo, activa su campo Dragonic Diagram, destruye su carta boca abajo, lo cual le permite buscar una carta copia de Dinomingt Knight, The True Dracofigther. Su carta boca abajo era True Draco Heritage, la cual tiene el efecto de que cuando es destruida también destruye la carta boca abajo de su oponente, una carta de Makoto fue destruida. Continúa poniendo otra carta boca abajo e invocando a su Dinomigt Knight usando la anterior carta como sacrificio.

 _-"Al caer al campo Dinomigt Knight, Makoto va a activar el efecto de Zoodiac Drident, seleccionando al monstruo de Kei Dinomight Knigt, The True Dracofighter para ser destruido."-_ Explico nuevamente Hobso.

 _\- "Ahora Kei va a responder activando un Caballero Dinomight, activando una trampa desde su mazo directamente, así podrá activar True King's Return."_ El comentarista del duelo anuncia la próxima jugada.

Efectivamente Dinomight Knight es destruida. Kei pone una carta boca abajo y usa True King's Return para revivir del cementerio a Dinomight en posición de defensa y terminar su turno.

 _\- "Makoto, haciendo uso de su poderoso Dridente paro todo lo que Kei pudiera hacer". -_ La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de Serenity, Makoto comenzó el duelo dominando en todo momento. _"¿Qué pasa Seto?, no te ves tan confiado ahora de tus estadísticas. "-_ Se burlaba del hombre que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de ella, el frunció el ceño.

 _\- "No cantes victoria aun Serenity, solo fue el primer turno". -_ Su rostro cambio, al mismo Seto seguro de siempre.

Segundo turno de Makoto, y parecía que estaba dispuesto a ganar. Invoca a Zoodiac Tigermortar sobre Zoodiac Hammerkong, usando su efecto para poner un Zoodiac del cementerio como material sobre Zoodiac Drident, eligiendo el Zoodiac Thoroughblade, luego este activa su efecto y destruye el True King's Return, pero esta se activa en el cementerio y destruye un Zoodiac Tigermortar, luego ataca con Zoodiac Drident al Dinomight Knighrty lo destruye, activando la Zoodiac Whiptail de su mano para equiparla a un Zoodiac Drident, subiendo el ataque de Zoodiac Drident a 2800.

 _\- "Parece que tendremos un nuevo campeón mundial." -_ Anuncio el comentarista nuevamente.- " _Con este ataque, nuestro campeón actual Kei, ha perdido 1600 puntos de vida"_

 _\- "Makoto básicamente aseguro el partido este turno, a pesar de que le destruyeron un monstruo. Tiene un zoodiaco Drident con más ataque de lo normal, con efecto de destrucción y con materiales para destruir cartas boca arriba_ _"- Contestaba el otro comentarista._

 _Kei_ con todo en contra, agarra una carta de su mazo, pone una carta boca abajo y activa en su campo Dragonic Diagram para destruirla y añadir a Master Peace, The True Dracoslaying King, la carta destruida fue Diciples Of The True Dracophoenix, la cual al ir al cementerio destruye la otra carta boca debajo de Makoto, dejando a Zoodiac Drident desprotegido, luego activa la carta True Draco Heritage, robando por su efecto una carta, luego activa el segundo efecto para hacer una invocación extra por tributo. Invocar a Ignis Heat, The True Dracowarrior, luego activar una segunda copia de Diciples Of The True Dracophoenix, y hace un tributo adicional, sacrificando a los Diccionarios de The True Dracophoenix ya Ignis Heat.

 _\- "Finalmente Kei, hará su jugada maestra_ ." - Dijo con gran seguridad Kaiba. Ya estaba aburrido de que Makoto dominara en todo momento el duelo.

\- " _Estamos presenciando una verdadera lucha de titanes_ ". - La euforia del comentarista, era contagiosa.

Era un momento de mucha intensidad. Boss contra boss. Lo que el público estaba esperando Kei finalmente invoco al todo poderoso Maestro Peace. Este duelo acabaría en segundos. No tenia ningún sentido parpadear, era considerado un pecado perderse cada micro-segundo de ese momento. Muchas respiraciones se detuvieron. Ahora, ¿Qué pasaría?.

 _\- "Después de estos segundos de suspensión. Makoto activo su Drident para intentar destruir un Master Peace"_ \- Hizo presencia de los comentarios nuevamente. _\- "Este duelo acabará en cuestión de minutos"._

A pesar del intento de Makoto, no logro destruir al Master Peace, pues resulta que al estar invocado por sacrificio de un monstruo este es infectado por efectos de monstruos. Kei aprovecha su turno, pone una carta boca abajo y la sacrifica para invocar otra copia de Dinomight Knight sacrificando a su True Draco Diciples. Ataca con Master Peace que gracias a Dragonic Diagram tiene 3250 a Zoodiac Drident que para error de Makoto, tiene 1200 de ataque ya que le quito el Zoodiac Thoroughblade al intentar destruir a Master Peace, destruyéndolo y quitándole 2050 puntos de vida, dejándolo en solo 1950, luego atacando directamente con Dinominght para terminar el duelo.

-"ESTO ES INCREÍBLE SEÑORES ESPECTADORES. POR CUARTO AÑO CONSECUTIVO. KEI ES EL CAMPEON DEL MUNDO."-Gritaba hasta más no poder. El domo enloqueció, era casi un mito todo ese silencio de hace unos pocos segundos. Ahora gritaban eufóricamente. Confetis y fuegos artificiales se escuchaban a lo lejos.

 **MASTER PEACE TOO STRONG…**

 _-"No puede ser_..."-Decía desilusionada _.-"¿Cómo pudo perder?."_

 _-"Te lo dije Serenity... Las estadísticas no fallan".-_ Se burlaba Seto, tuvo sus dudas pero sabía que ganaría _.-"Ahora vas durar semanas organizando papeles."_

 _-"No es justo el recorrido no te iba a tomar ni una hora..."-_ Se quejó. Además de estar desilusionada porque perdió Makoto, tenía que pasar semanas organizando un montón de papeles.

 _-"Con permiso señor Kaiba. Tengo que ir a buscar al joven Mokuba."-_ Se levantó Hobso. Recogió un poco el desorden y se dispuso a salir. _-"Señorita Serenity, ¿desea que la lleve a algún lado?."_

 _-"No es necesario Hobso. Te puedes retirar_ "-Contesto Seto, antes que Serenity tan siquiera pensara en decir algo. Hobso salió de escena rápidamente.

 _-"¿Me harás ordenar los papeles ahora?."-_ Se burló un poco, no pensaba ordenar nada, al menos no ahora.

 _-"No."-_ Negó, mientras se servía un poco más de champan.- _"Tengo que darte un recorrido por KaibaCorp_."-Sonrió de medio lado. Ella solo puso una cara de confusión _.-"Gane la apuesta, pero me gusta presumir de mis logros... Y mis laboratorios son de mis grandes logros"_

Seto no deja de ser Seto en ningún momento. Siempre tenía que ganar algo. Serenity de igual forma estaba feliz, siempre le ha intrigada como son los laboratorios donde se ha inventado en innumerables ocasiones las innovaciones tecnológicas que no dejan de revolucionar el mercado. Sabía que debía prepararse mucho para estar a la altura de aquel lugar. Pero algo la llamaba, la traía, ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Ahora estaba al frente de esos laboratorios, siendo guiada por el presidente de la compañía, que por cierto jamás pensó que fuera alguien tan amable. Lo único que pensó es que aun si no ganaba el concurso, habría válido ir hasta Ciudad Domino.

 _-"Escuche que tu equipo estaba entre de los favoritos."-_ Rompió el silencio. Había estado más de 5 minutos solo observando como ella admiraba el lugar. _-"Me intriga saber que especie de proyecto están proponiendo"_

- _"Es muy básico. El proyecto es una sala virtual en forma de estadio donde se pueda ver el duelo de monstruos, en hologramas como si estuvieran en tiempo real._ "-Explico, hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Seto, quien tenía una expresión de que el proyecto era muy trivial. Sonrió un poco _.-"Lo especial, es que logramos crear los hologramas más realistas hasta el momento, además que los efectos son mucho mejores que si estuvieras en el verdadero estadio. Ayudaría económicamente a vender muchas más entradas, ya que, habría más "zonas privilegiadas", y como se tendría mucha más ofertas, disminuirán los costos de las entradas, haciéndose accesibles a cualquiera. Sin tener que pagar por unos pocos puestos."-_ Hizo otra pausa, ahora la cara de su acompañante era otra. Estaba un poco impresionado _.-"Teníamos otras ideas, pero lo ideal de esta es que es totalmente posible. La primera inversión sería de 4 millones de dólares, y serian un total de 10 pequeños estadios, con capacidad para 1000 personas cada uno, en lugares no tan turísticos. En un plazo de 6 meses, se recuperaría esa inversión, además se podría invertir en 2 estadios mucho más grandes con capacidad para 5000 personas, en las principales capitales del mundo. Así sucesivamente."_

 _-"Brillante."-_ Halago, verdaderamente estaba muy impresionado.- _"Seria una empresa líder en estadios, en un plazo de un año, abarcaría a una audiencia de más de 20 mil espectadores. A cualquier empresa le tomaría 5 años o más..."_

 _-"Lo único que aún no sabríamos, en ocupar el lapso en el que la sala no se esté usando."-_ Argumento _.-"Pensamos en un cine 3G moderno, pero se desperdiciaría más del 40% de su capacidad."_

 _-"Lo pueden ocupar para cualquier cosa. Desde conciertos, hasta comunicados públicos."-_ Se imaginó el éxito de ese proyecto. La idea era muy simple, lo brillante era usar la inversión de pequeño a grande _.-"Seguro ganan."_

 _-"Gracias. La verdad he puesto mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en esto."-_ Hubo un silencio de esos donde Seto estaba en sus pensamientos y ella solo veía las instalaciones. Era una perfecta obra de ingeniería _.-"El documental de KaibaCorp, no se compara con lo que es en realidad."-_ Los laboratorios no eran ni la sombra de lo que se mostraban en ese programa.

 _-"Es porque los laboratorios se están continuamente renovándose_. _No podríamos ser los mejores sí no invertimos en la mejor tecnología_ "-Respondió muy orgullosamente.

 _-"Es impresionante todo lo que has logrado."-_ Reconoció, Seto era un joven de 26 años que ya había logrado el éxito _.-"¿Qué te inspiró?."_

 _-"Mi hermano."-_ No le tomó ni dos segundos pensarlo. Esa pregunta se la habían hecho muchísimas veces, la primera vez no supo responder _.-"Por el hice todo esto."_

El lado que nadie conoce de Seto Kaiba. Creía que había visto una entrevista donde Seto respondía cualquier otra cosa, a esa misma pregunta. Él no era el magnate despreciable que vendía la prensa, quizás tenía que mantener esa imagen para poder dirigir una corporación de tal magnitud. El mundo es extraño

 _-"¿Deseas ir a casa a cenar?."-_ Consulto _.-"Es tarde y estoy seguro que Mokuba estará encantado."_

Asistió sin dudar. Se les había ido el tiempo, pasar 5 horas con él, no había sido tan mal como se imaginaba. Todo lo contrario le gustaba, le gustaba estar con él, creyó que demasiado para el gusto de su hermano. Sí Joey supiera todo el tiempo que había estado con su enemigo mortal, mínimo iba a tener que soportar 20 minutos de gritos. Ella amaba a su hermano, pero a veces no podía creer que fuera tan rencoroso, es decir, ya pasaron 10 años. Cuando llegaron a la mansión los recibió cordialmente el querido Hobso, ya le estaba tomando cariño. Seto le informo a Saki que habría una invitada para la cena.

 _-"No esperaba verte Serenity. ¿Cenaras con nosotros?."-_ Mokuba estaba totalmente sorprendido, Seto jamás invita a sus amistades a cenar.-" _Yumi, la chica del protocolo, me dijo que habías recibido una llamada de tu hermano, y luego no te vio más. ¿Todo está bien?."-_ Serenity abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía si decirle que estuvo con Seto o no. ¿Cómo explicas que estuviste con él, tras una llamada de tu hermano?

 _-"Todo está bien, no te preocupes..."-_ Intento calmarlo un poco, Mokuba se veía muy preocupado.

 _-"Me impresionó que te fueras así. Pensé que esas mujeres te habían dicho algo otra vez, o que algo le había pasado a Joey. Le pregunte a tus compañeros, llame a tu residencia, a tu celular, incluso llame a Joey... Pero nadie sabía de ti... Estaba muy preocupado, yo pensé lo peor..."-_ Dio su monólogo el pequeño Kaiba.

 _-"Mokuba cálmate... Serenity tenía dolor de cabeza y le dije que me acompañará a la oficina, para que tomara una pastilla y yo terminar de firmar unos papeles."-_ Mintió, mintió y volvió a mentir. No sabía porque mentía, no le molestaba que supieran que había estado con la chica, le molestaba el hecho de que el la había obligado prácticamente. Se sentía patético.

 _-"Así que... Estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo_."-Muy buena conclusión. Seto estuvo 6 horas con una misma persona y aun no la odiaba _.-"Ya veo..."-_ Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios. Serenity se sonrojo un poco ante tal insinuación.

Avisaron que la cena estaba lista. Estaban todos los empleados de la mansión que dormían allí, estaban totalmente extrañados, ya que siempre Mokuba era el que traía invitados. Seto tenía meses que no cenaba junto con Mokuba y sus empleados. Prefería comer su cena en su ducha de hidromasajes, así se relajaba, se duchaba y cenaba, un ahorro de tiempo que le dejaba más tiempo para sus negocios. Serenity contaba un poco de ella y de lo que sería su proyecto, todos estaban intrigados en quien era aquella chica, no dejaban de preguntarle. Mokuba intentaba que no pareciera un interrogatorio, pero sus intentos eran fallidos. Serenity estaba muy lejos de sentirse incomoda, incluso le causaba un poco de gracia tener tanta atención solo por ser la invitada del mayor de los Kaiba. Finalmente acabo aquel cuestionario y ya era hora de partir. Ella intento llamar a un taxi, pero Mokuba lo impidió le dijo que Hobso la llevaría. Fue Seto quien tuvo la última palabra, y reclamo que el la llevaría, puesto que el mayordomo estaba en horarios no laborables.

 _-"Serenity tienes que venir más seguido, por favor. Hoy te acosaron a preguntas, pero porque no te conocían."-_ Justificó Mokuba.- _"¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu dolor?."_

 _-"No te preocupes. Fue un simple dolor quizás por el estrés."-_ No sabía que inventar. Ya no sabía que debía o no decirle.

 _-"Se te hace tarde Serenity. Debemos irnos."-_ Exigía Seto desde su coche.

 _-"Me tengo que despedir, antes que ponga su cara de mal humor."-_ Bromeó, le daba risa esa cara que pone cuando lo hacen esperar.

 _-"Sé de esa cara. Créeme quitársela después es misión imposible_."-Se despidió y vio como la chica entraba al convertible de su hermano. Jamás imagino que esta escena pudiera ocurrir.

 _-"Hobso... Dime la verdad, por favor."-_ Le pidió a su gran confidente _.-"Solo dime si o no... ¿Seto y Serenity se han visto en más de una oportunidad?."_

 _-"Si, señor."-_ Afirmó.

 _-"Me preocupa..."_

 _-"Gracias por el día Seto."-_ Agradeció Serenity, ya estaban próximos a llegar a la residencia.- _"No me lo imagine de esta forma."_

 _-"¿Preferías estar con tus compañeros hoy?."-_ Pregunto fríamente. Su expresión cambio un poco tras esa pregunta.

 _-"No, no... La pase muy bien hoy. Solo que no imagine que usted... Bueno, que iba a pasar todo el día con.. Contigo_ "-Dudo un poco, no sabía cómo referirse a él, no sabía si se tenían confianza o no.

 _-"¿Te molestó pasar todo el día conmigo_?."-No entendía porque le preguntaba todo esto, pero tenía que saber lo que ella pensaba.

 _-"No, me gusto pasar el día contigo. Digo... sin que suene a que..."-_ No termino de decir la oración, estaba muy nerviosa. Fijo su mirada en su residencia, ya habían llegado. Quería salir corriendo de ese auto _.-"Me gustó el día Seto. Gracias."_ -Él sonrió. ¿Porque demonios sonríe?.- _"Igual supongo que te veré más seguido."_

 _-"¿Quieres verme más seguido?"-_ Consultó, no entendía bien a que se refería.

 _-"Si, por la apuesta..."-_ Seto se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿De verdad no se acordaba?.- _"La que hicimos hoy... Que yo debía organizar esos papeles."_

 _-"Mira Serenity... Te engañe."-_ Buscaba las palabras para explicar lo siguiente _.-"El duelo de hoy ya estaba arreglado. Muchos sabíamos que ganaría Kei_."

 _-"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Ven el futuro o qué?."-_ No tenía sentido lo que decía.

 _-"Veras... Los duelos dejaron de ser un simple entretenimiento. Ahora las grandes industrias invierten grandes sumas de dinero. Kei, es la imagen de muchas compañías, que perderían mucho sí dejara de ser campeón. Makoto solo es un truco, para que les de fe y esperanza a las personas comunes y apuesten a su favor, así cuando pierda los que apostaron por Kei, ganan grandes sumas de dinero".-_ Se detuvo, la cara desilusión de Serenity, no lo dejo continuar. Era por esa misma razón que no se atrevía a decirle a Mokuba que todo era un montaje.

 _-"¿Cómo puede Makoto dejarse ganar?... No tiene sentido."_

 _-"Por lo mismo que la mayoría de las persona, se dejaría ganar. Por dinero."_ -Siguió un silencio de indignación, Serenity solo apartó la vista _.-"Todo en esta vida tienen un precio."_

 _-"Por eso es que sabias que el ganaría. ¿Tu también apuestas dinero sabiendo que ganaras?."-_ Pregunto.

 _-"Serenity, no sé con qué clase de persona me confundes. Yo no robo dinero, yo lo produzco. Jamás invertiría mi dinero en unas apuestas fraudulentas. No me daría ninguna satisfacción_ "-Explico, me sintió ofendido que creyera él era capaz de hacer algo así.

 _\- "Lo siento ... Es solo que ..." -_ Hizo una pausa y voltio a verlo nuevamente.- " _No entiendo cómo puede haber personas así. Personas que roban, descaradamente ... Y personas que se dejan comprar por dinero . ¿Cómo es que nadie los detiene?."_

 _\- "No lo sé. El mundo es así, solo debes aceptarlo"._ La resignación era evidente en su tono de voz.

Jurarían que estarían así toda la noche. Los temas de conversación no se terminaban, no había silencios incómodos. Era lamentable pero debieron despedirse, casi fueron las 12 de la noche.

 _\- "¿Estaras mañana en el concurso del modelo 3D?" -_ Seto asistió, no podía decir que no _.- "Te veo mañana. De nuevo gracias por todo." -_ Decía mientras salía del vehículo.

 _\- "Serenity." -_ La llamo antes que seguirme alejando. _\- "A mí tampoco me molestaría que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta"._

Una cosa era que eventualmente coincidieran en eventos, y gracias a la mano de Mokuba se hayan visto unas cuantas veces. Pero otra cosa, era pasar tiempo con él por decisión propia. ¿Que debía hacer?, él le cumplió, a pesar de que ella había perdido. Pero también gano porque ya sabía el resultado. Aun así, quería cumplir, era agradable pasar el tiempo con él, pero no quería que el pensara que era porque le gustaba o algo. Ella no es una regalada, como las que quizás él estaba acostumbrado. Ella no tenía precio.

Mientras Serenity tenía una discusión mental. Todos los aspirantes veían de reojo toda la escena, tras las paredes acristaladas del gran lobby. Algunos no les importaba, otros rumoreaban de una posible relación, para otros era una amenaza. Seto era uno de los patrocinadores del evento, era bien sabido públicamente que Seto Kaiba no estaba entre los jurados, pero aun así era una influencia directa al resto.

 _\- "Lo pensaré ..." -_ Fue su última respuesta. Dejando a un Seto sonriente, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Ella era un enigma. Él intentaba descifrar si estaba o no interesada en él. A veces confundía su dulzura y amabilidad. Ella no era como las otras que no hubiesen dudado en pasar el tiempo con él; muchas incluso se lo habrían propuesto. Pero ella ... Ella no dijo que si, y tampoco dijo que no. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?, ¿Quién era realmente Serenity Wheeler ?. Esa chica lo intrigaba, y mucho.

 _\- "Nos vemos mañana mañana." -_ Se despidió, tenía una gran sonrisa, sabía que él no se esperaba esa respuesta.

 _\- "Adiós Serenity"._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. El concurso

**El concurso.**

 **Aun se seguía hablando de la gran victoria del duelista Kei. Por primera vez en la historia un duelista ganaba por cuatros años consecutivos, algo que era verdaderamente asombroso. Incluso se llegó a especular que los niveles de habilidad para el juego superaban los de cualquier humano prometió. El día de hoy Kei estaría en el concurso del evento de KaibaCorp para reclutar nuevos jóvenes, él sería hasta el momento el único jurado reconocido, todos los demás aún seguían en el anonimato. Eso le daba más seriedad al evento, de que ningún aspirante intentara sobornar o chantajear a los jurados, y además le daba un toque más intrigante.**

Entre otras historias. La mañana siguiente no se hizo esperar, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya el sol golpeaba los párpados de la joven, quien solo rogaba por 5 minutos más de sueño. Su compañera la levanto, ella quería saber todos los detalles del casual encuentro con el cotizado Seto Kaiba. Logró librarse anoche de ella, diciéndole que debía dormir porque estaba muy cansada, pero al despertar sabía que no podría evitarla. Se dio una ducha y se vistió, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma historia; Mokuba le había insistido para ir al VIP a ver el duelo, le había dolido un poco la cabeza y Seto amablemente, SIN NINGUNA INTENCIÓN, la había llevado a su oficina para que tomara una pastilla porque él tenía que ver unos papeles, habían visto el duelo y luego había ido a cenar a la mansión Kaiba por Mokuba. Era en vano sus intentos por aclarar que ella no tenía ningún interés romántico en el mayor de los hermanos, sobretodo porque parte de esa historia era mentira... Ni ella se podía engañar... Si le interesaba... y mucho.

 _-"¿Por qué todos me miran así?"-_ Pregunto mientras se servía el desayuno en el buffet de la residencia.

 _-"Porque estas saliendo con Seto Kaiba."-_ Menciono indiferente uno de sus compañeros de grupo.

 _-"Yo no estoy saliendo... co…"-_ Fue interrumpida.

 _-"Serenity, no nos importa si sales o no con el galán."-_ Explico Grégorie, el líder del grupo _.-"No mezcles tus relaciones personales, con las profesionales. Hay que concentrarnos en lo importante. El concurso."_

Entre miradas curiosas y trato hostil de parte de su compañeros se pasó la mañana. Era increíble como el mismo ambiente que la hacía sentir tan cómoda antes, ahora la hacía sentir un insecto mutante. Prefirió caminar hasta el centro de encuentro donde se llevarían a cabo las actividades. El concurso de hoy consistía en que todos los equipos debían realizar una réplica de su invento en escala 1:5000, tendrían 6 horas para construirlo, el equipo que ganará tendría ventaja por sobre los otros en las próximas actividades del evento, en los anteriores años el equipo que había ganado el concurso, habían logrado ingresar como aspirantes.

 _-"Hola Serenity..._ "-Saludo un joven atractivo _-"¿Cómo estás?"_

 _-"Hola Katsuro. Bien, un poco nerviosa por el concurso de hoy."-_ También saludo la castaña, intento no reírse, ya que su amiga Janelle le mostraba los pulgares arriba por detrás de aquel joven.

 _-"Te irá bien. Lo sé_."-Pronunció cada palabra muy seguro de sí mismo.- _"Solo no te desaparezcas del concurso sin avisar."-_ Bromeó. _-"Parece que es un hábito muy común en ti."_

 _-"Oh! ¿Por ayer?, no... Es que me dolía la cabeza. Últimamente he estado muy estresada."-_ Se excusó, aunque mintió.

 _-"Pude notar que tampoco estaba Kaiba. Me atrevo a preguntar, ¿Ustedes están saliendo o tienen algo?."-_ Preguntó directamente. Estaba muy interesado en su respuesta, se notaba en sus ojos.

 _-"¡NO!."-_ Negó casi de inmediato _.-"Somos viejos conocidos, es todo. Muchas personas me han preguntado lo mismo, no entiendo porque."_

 _-"Es que Kaiba, no suele ser atento con nadie. Ya lo conoces, es Kaiba"-_ Le restó importancia al tema _.-"Ya que, me saque esa duda. ¿Estaría bien, sí algún día te invito a salir?."_

 _-"Si, claro. No me molestaría."-_ Sonrió amablemente. Era un hombre muy atractivo, además de interesante, ¿por qué no?.

 _-"SI."-_ Celebró con una enorme sonrisa. _-"Serenity ahora me tengo que ir, te estaré apoyando desde arriba del salón"-_ Sonrió cordialmente.

 _-"Esta bien. Nos vemos Katsuro."-_ Se despidió. Él tomó su mano, y le dio un beso.

 _-"Hasta luego Serenity..."-_ Dio una última sonrisa. Y camino hasta las escaleras para entrar a las instalaciones de aquel gran salón.

 _-"Necesito tu secreto. ¿Cómo haces para conquistar a estos hombres?."-_ Reía y bromeaba con su amiga.

 _-"Hey Janelle. Yo no soy uno de esos, pero... tengo lo mío."-_ Le respondió su novio, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, para luego darle un beso.

 _-"Jamás te cambiaría."-_ Le correspondió el beso.

 _-"Denis, Janelle... Dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos un concurso que ganar."-_ Grégorie siempre dando órdenes.

 _-"Amargado..."-_ Le contesto Denis. Caminando hacia la entrada del edificio.

 _-"Bienvenidos sean todo_ s."-Saludaba el vocero del evento.- _"El día de hoy todos los aspirantes podrán demostrar sus habilidades, y la efectividad de sus proyectos. Solo tendrán 6 horas..."-_ Continuo explicando las bases y condiciones del concurso.

El salón era bastante particular, era muy amplio, tenía un centro donde se encontraban todos los grupos conjunto con sus mesas, herramientas y maquinarias, tenía dos pisos que bordeaba todo el lugar. En el primer piso estaban todos los invitados del evento y en el segundo piso todos los medios de comunicación. El vocero dio la señal para que todos los equipos comenzarán.

 _-"Espero que le vaya bien al equipo de Serenity."-_ Le decía a su hermano mayor.

 _-"Le ira bien."-_ Afirmo rápidamente.

 _-"¿Por qué estas aquí?, pensé que tenías que hacer cosas más importantes, como me habías dicho hace una semana."-_ Se burló un poco, sabia la razón que hacía que su hermano estuviera ahí.

 _-"No molestes Mokuba_."-Ni lo miraba, estaba concentrado en la mesa número 5. Ella parecía no haber registrado que él o cualquier otra persona estaba en aquel lugar. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía. Era hermosa.

Habían pasado casi 3 horas, desde el inicio. Se veían muy buenos resultados para algunos grupos, sin embargo para otros las agujas del reloj giraban en su contra. Se había sugerido que se tomaran la primera hora de replanteo del proyecto, luego 4 horas construyendo el simulador y la última hora de prueba. La mesa 5, o mejor dicho, el grupo de Serenity destacó todo el tiempo, estaban muy sincronizados, además que su simulador parecía ser entre los mejores representados. Las otras universidades también mostraban gran habilidad. Seto desde las barandas había estado observando atentamente. Después de todo el evento le había parecido una gran idea, había sido impresionado por muchos equipos, y también se había reído de lo inútiles que eran los otros.

 _-"Kaiba."-_ Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su casa _.-"Que sorpresa verte por aquí."_

 _-"Katsuro. No molestes."-_ Respondió sin tan si quiera mirarlo

 _-"No molesto."-_ Se posó justo al lado de él, mirando hacia los equipos. _-"El equipo de Serenity va muy bien. ¿No te parece?. Es brillante esa mujer, además de hermosa"._

 _-"¿Qué quieres?."_ -Pregunto directamente aun sin mirarlo.-"¿ _Por qué te acercas y me empiezas hablar de ella?. Algo quieres…"_

 _-"Que inteligente eres_."-Sonrió, quizás había sido muy evidente.-" _Ya que preguntas tan directo… ¿Quería saber si no te molestaría que la invitara a salir?, digo ella me dijo que ustedes solo eran amigos."_

 _-"¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa con quien salga Serenity?."-_ Respondió fríamente, la presencia de ese sujeto lo molestaba. Desde que lo conoció hace varios años atrás, nunca le agrado.

 _-"Que la hayas defendido esa noche. Que misteriosamente hayan desaparecido el día de ayer en pleno duelo."-_ Tenía una lista larga que nombrar, entre ellos, como la miraba, como se refería a ella…- _"El hecho de que estés aquí, habla por sí solo. Nunca te ha interesado este evento."_

 _-"Siempre he sabido que en el fondo eres un fracasado en la vida."-_ Lo miro finalmente _.-"Pero jamás creí que llegarías hasta el punto, de meterte en la vida de los demás."_

 _-"Entonces… ¿No te molestará si la invito a salir?."-_ Ignoro el comentario ofensivo de Kaiba, sabía que ignorarlo era la peor ofensa que le pudieras hacer.

 _-"No me importa. No se cómo alguien podría pensar tan siquiera en salir contigo_."-Disparo su veneno nuevamente. _-"Menos una mujer tan inteligente, que no se deja comprar tan fácilmente."_

 _-"Existen más cosas en la vida que el dinero para llamar la atención de una mujer."-_ Ya tenía lo que quería, no tenía que seguir en esta conversación.-" _Me retiro, que tengas un buen día."_ -Se marchó, dejando a un Seto muy furioso.

Era un cretino, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir de esa forma a preguntar semejante idiotez?. Sabía que esa pregunta solo la hizo para molestarlo, y lo que más lo enfurecía es que lo haya logrado. Al cabo de las 6 horas, ya todos los equipos tenían que terminar sus actividades. En principio 15 universidades quedaron eliminadas, por diferentes motivos, entre ellos incumplimiento de las bases y condiciones, por no tener terminado el simulador, entre otras…

En la última ronda, solo 10 universidades quedaron para mostrar lo que habían logrado. La decisión del jurado no fue fácil, todos habían demostrado gran destreza, al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Kei para dar los resultados.

 _-"Agradecemos la participación, y gran esfuerzo de todos los participantes. En lo personal, he estado de jurado en 3 oportunidades y este año se destacaron muchas cualidades importantes. La primera el trabajo en equipo, la habilidad, la organización, la prolijidad y por sobre todo la inteligencia. Me atrevo a decir que ha sido entre las decisiones más difíciles."-_ Dio su speech anual el campeón de duelos del mundo, ahora era momento de la verdad, de anunciar al ganador.- _"Con el 60% del voto de todos los jurados, el ganador de este concurso, es la mesa 5, el equipo liderado por Gregoire Audarei."_

Emoción, todas las metas poco a poco se estaban materializando. Serenity dio un gran salto y abrazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Estaba convencida que la mesa 14, iba a ganar. Después de la confesión de Seto anoche, no era extraño que también este concurso estuviera arreglado. Pero al parecer que Mokuba estuviera en la cabeza tras el evento, le daba más transparencia. Tras anunciar al equipo ganador se invitó a todos los presentes a la gran gala para celebrar el triunfo de los ganadores y también exhibir todos los proyectos. Había muchas personas. El equipo de Serenity recibía elogios por su proyecto, y también fueron entrevistados en varias ocasiones. Tras una larga jornada, finalmente todo el movimiento se detuvo un poco. Solo quedaba seguir disfrutando de la noche.

 _-"Felicidades por tu victoria."_

 _-"Gracias Seto. Estaba muy nerviosa."-_ Radiaba felicidad, se veía hermosa.- _"Me alegra que estés aquí. Pensaba que no habías venido."_

 _-"No podía faltar."-_ Sonrió, él tampoco pensó que iría en su vida, a un evento como este. Pero el encuentro tan cercano con la chica de ayer, había despertado su interés, no solo en ella, sino en el evento en general.- _."Sabía que tu grupo iba a ganar, los demás eran basuras."-_ Serenity sonrió.

 _-"¡Serenity!, felicidades."-_ Un hombre apareció y la abrazo, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

 _-"Gracias Katsuro_ "-Se sintió incomoda, el abrazo había durado más de lo que esperaba.

 _-"Te dije que sabía que te iría bien."-_ Rompió el abrazo, sintió la mirada fulminante de Seto, quien había cruzado los brazos. _-"Al rato hablamos, cuando no estés tan acompañada."_

Había tenido toda la noche para hablarle y felicitarla, ¿por qué lo hacía cuando veía que él lo estaba haciendo?. Katsuro podía ser tan molesto a veces. Solo lo hacía para enojarlo y lo peor era que lograba que se enfadara. Le siguió el recorrido con una mirada arrolladora.

 _-"¿Por qué esa mirada?."-_ Pregunto, le daba risa que Seto tuviera ese gesto de enojado, cuando se trataba de Katsuro.

 _-"Ese ser es repulsivo."-_ Contestó, su mirada reprendía a la joven.- _"No entiendo que haces cerca de él."_

 _-"A mí me parece agradable."-_ Defendió, Seto era muy ofensivo al emitir su opinión acerca de las demás personas. Le recordaba tanto a su hermano cuando le hablo de que entraría al concurso de la empresa de Kaiba _-"Me invito a salir."-_ Solo lo dijo, no sabía porque... solo lo dijo.

 _-"¿Planeas salir con él?."-_ Era decepcionante para Seto que ella considerara tan siquiera salir con ese sujeto.

 _-"¿Por qué no?, ¿te molesta?"-_ Lo miro, necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

 _-"No sabía que tenías tan mal gusto Serenity. Ya veo que solo eres brillante para la tecnología_."-Estaba herido en el ego y tenía que desquitarse.

 _-"Gracias por el insulto Seto."-_ Le agradeció sarcásticamente, estaba ofendida.- _"Me iré con mis compañeros, me están esperando."_

Se retiró lentamente tras ser seguida por la mirada de Seto. Él no se arrepentiría de lo que dijo, así no era él. Pero quizás pudo decir de otra forma que era una estupidez salir con… ese. La había ofendido, y no era su intención. Pensó en seguirla, no quería disculparse, solo no quería que ella estuviera molesta con él.

 _-"Hola Serenity, queremos hacerte una entrevista para el canal de noticias_ "-Una mujer muy maquillada, y alta apareció, venía seguida de un par de camarógrafos. Era evidente que era una reportera. _-"Serán solo un par de preguntas..."_

 _-"Si está bien..."-_ Acepto, era incomodo tener tanta atención. Un foco de luz amenazaba con derretir sus pupilas.

 _-"Serenity, ¿eres la hermana pequeña del duelista Joey Wheeler?."-_ Pregunto, sin dar tiempo de que Serenity se negará a la entrevista.

 _-"Si, él es mi hermano. Muy buen duelis_..."-No termino cuando...

 _-"¿Qué te motivo a ser participante de este de evento?."-_ ... La mujer ya le hacia otra pregunta.

 _-"Pues... Mi primer motivación es mi hermano, que pago mis estudios. Quiero ingresar a la corporación KaibaCorp, porque es la mejor en el campo y..."-_ Nuevamente no termino lo que quería decir.

 _-"¿Uno de los motivos fue conocer a los dos mayores patrocinantes, Mokuba y Seto Kaiba?"-_ Hablaba muy rápido esta mujer.

 _-"No, la verdad no. Conocí a Mokuba y a Seto hace 10 años pero no..."-_ Nuevamente la mujer la interrumpía.

 _-"¿Se ha rumorado que es muy cercana a los hermanos Kaiba, desde que inicio el evento se ha visto muy vinculada a una posición privilegiada?"-_ Un momento, eso ¿era una pregunta o una afirmación?. Esta mujer comenzaba a volverse muy incómoda.

 _-"Ehhhh... Somos muy buenos amigos. Mokuba y Seto son personas maravillosas y..."-_ ...

 _-"Serenity, ¿Considera usted, que su relación con Seto Kaiba la está favoreciendo de alguna forma en el evento?."-_ Casi no se entendía la pregunta, esta mujer hablaba muy rápido.

 _-"No, no... Mi relación con Seto no tiene ..."_

 _-"Así que afirmas que tienes una relación amorosa con Seto."_

 _-"¡NO!, relación amorosa no, es decir, somos..."-_ Ella no sabía cómo terminar esa oración.

 _-"¿Es cierto que han estado saliendo estos últimos días?."_

 _-"Si hemos salido, pero no así como..."-_ Estúpida mujer, y estúpida pregunta.

 _-"¿Entonces su relación es casual?,¿Cuantas noche ha estado con Seto?."_

 _-"Pero que..."-_ Estaba totalmente ofendida.

 _-"Basta. Se acabó de entrevista."_

Fue salvada por el mismo Seto, la jalo hasta salir del lugar, la empujó al fondo del vehículo que los estaba ya había planeado el escape. Sabía que esa "inocente" entrevista, terminaría siendo de esos medios de farándula. Muy pocas veces los medios de comunicación quieren entrevistarte para reportar algo bueno sobre ti. Lastimosamente los logros no se pueden vender como noticias de interés. La culpa no la tiene la reportera, ella tiene comer, y en su medio de trabajo la única forma es que venda historias falsas. Toda publicidad buena, siempre sale cara.

 _-"¿Quién cree que soy?."-_ Estaba muy indignada _.-"Como puede creer... ahff."_

 _-"Relájate Serenity... Esto es una señal que vas por buen camino. Las personas quieren saber historias falsas sobre ti."-_ Intento calmar el mayor de los Kaiba. No podía verla llorando de la impotencia _.-"Mira, ya llame a Ronald. Él es mi mano derecha, te prometo que esa entrevista jamás saldrá a la luz."_

 _-"No es por mi Seto. Yo no estoy logrando nada. Todo es por ti, todo esto es por ti. Quien les importa eres tú, no yo."-_ Ella sabía que el personaje de interés y el punto de atención, era quien era la mujerzuela que se estaba acostando con Seto Kaiba.

 _-"Serenity cálmate, por favor."-_ Maldito Ronald no atendía, él se estaba poniendo también nervioso, no sabía cómo calmarla, quiera tranquilizarla pero no sabía cómo.

 _-"¿Señor hacia donde los llevo?."-_ Pregunto Hobso desde la parte delantera de la limusina.

 _-"A la torre KaibaCorp"-_ No sabía a donde llevarla. Siempre que se sentía perseguido, se iba a KaibaCorp allí tenía la más alta seguridad.

Llegaron a KaibaCorp, y subieron al último piso donde estaba situada la oficina. Ronald llamo, y confirmo, que la entrevista de Serenity no iba a salir a la luz. El buen Ronald siempre solucionando lo que sea. Seto le mando hacer un té, para se le calmará un poco más. Odiaba verla así, estaría dispuesto a mandar a matar a la entrevistadora de ser necesario.

 _-"Gracias Seto. No sé porque eres así conmigo... Pero gracias_."-Agradeció, era increíble como alguien que recién acabas de ver hace dos días pueda volverse indispensable para estos momentos. Ella no quería estar con ninguna otra persona en ese preciso instante.

 _-"¿Ya estas mejor?."-_ Se acercó lentamente al balcón donde se encontraba la chica.

 _-"Si."-_ Afirmó _.-"Es hermosa la vista desde aquí. Debes estar orgulloso de lo que has creado. Toda esta ciudad la creaste tú."_

 _-"Siempre vengo aquí cuando no quiero saber de nada, ni nadie."-_ Confesó, mientras veía como apreciaba el paisaje _.-"La mayoría del tiempo en realidad, casi nunca quiero saber de algo que no sea de la compañía."-_ Bromeó un poco, una sonrisa nuevamente apareció en su rostro.

 _-"No sabía que eras un amargado solitario. Pensaba que te gustaba recibir mucha atención."-_ También bromeó un poco.

 _-"No te equivocabas. Soy un amargado solitario, y además me gusta la atención."-_ Sonrió. Era agradable estar con ella.

Lindo momento pero no duró mucho. El celular de Serenity comenzó a sonar. Era Joey, quien estaba muy alterado, lo único que logro entender era que pusiera las noticias en del canal 12. Cuando lograron conseguir el canal, fue que entendió porque su hermano estaba así. Lo peor había pasado.

En la noticias aparecía Janelle junto con Denis mando declaraciones de la "supuesta relación pasajera" del magenta tras las industrias de KaibaCorp y la aspirante del evento. Detallaban como Serenity no había ido a dormir porque supuestamente había pasado la noche con Seto Kaiba... En las noticias pasaron imágenes de Serenity y Seto en el restaurante durante aquel almuerzo con Mokuba y videos de como Seto jalaba por el brazo y le susurraba al oído mientras estuvieron en la sala VIP. ¿Cómo habían hecho todo ese reporte en menos de 2 horas?, ¿Es que siempre hay una cámara oculta, apuntando hacia dónde estaban?... ¿Qué importa?, ¿Cómo su amiga se atrevió a decir semejantes cosas?. Serenity volvió a sentirse vulnerable, ante los medios, ¿por qué hablaban así de ella?. Su imagen pública dañada. Lloraba de la impotencia.

 _-"Serenity."-_ La llamo, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

 _-"DEJAME. Todo esto es tu culpa."-_ Lo acusó, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, era verdad. Todo era su culpa.

 _-"Yo nunca quise que esto pasara... Lo siento."-_ Estaba herido, las palabras de ella lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

 _-"Lo lamento Seto... No quise que sonara de esa forma."-_ Lo abrazo, necesitaba un abrazo de alguien _.-"Tú no tienes la culpa. Fueron esos estúpidos medios y mis estúpidos compañeros."-_ Sintió como él le correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron abrazados. No sabía porque el abrazo de ella lo había hecho sentir tan culpable. Era su culpa y lo sentía. No podía proteger a sus cercanos del medio, aunque lo intentará. Fallo, él le fallo. Pensó que la mantendría a salvo pero no, fallo. Ahora tenía a una mujer con una carrera brillante por delante en sus brazos, envuelta en un escándalo de medios. Maldita sean todos los medios, maldito el mundo que así de corrompido.

 _-"Serenity tienes que irte."-_ Menciono muy en un tono muy bajo. Intentaba ser el Seto racional de siempre.

 _-"Por favor, no me quiero ir. Hoy no. No quiero ver a nadie. Por favor Seto."-_ Le suplico, ella no podía irse. Se sentía humillada, no quería darle la cara al mundo quería quedarse ahí en los brazos de Seto.

 _-"Serenity"-_ La apartó. Le iba a decir nuevamente que debía irse, pero al ver su cara se dio cuenta que no se lo merecía. No podía hacerle eso.

 _-"Por favor... Déjame quedar aquí."-_ Pidió nuevamente.¿Cómo negarse sí era su culpa?. No podía decirle que debía irse, cuando el mismo, en más de una ocasión le paso una situación similar. Aunque nunca nada tan denigrante, realmente lo peor que podían decir de él es que era un tirano, y en parte era cierto.

 _-"Seto, ¿ella está contigo?."-_ Se escuchaba una voz al otro lado del dispositivo móvil.

 _-"No te preocupes, ella está dormida, está bien."-_ Aseguro.

La joven estaba totalmente dormida en una de los sillones, la había acomodado y arropado. Sus mejillas aún estaban un poco humedecidas, pero rostro seguía siendo el de un ángel. El nuevo día llego, junto con toda una nueva energía. Serenity lo había pensado bien, y ¿qué importa si creían que ella estaba con Seto?, ¿Que importa si creían que se acostó con él?. Nadie le iba a poner quitar lo más importante que era su dignidad. Esta sería la noticia del momento, y a las semanas ya nadie se acordaría. Tenía que seguir enfocada en ganar el evento, sus metas no debían cambiar por algo pasajero, así tuviera que ver a Janelle y Denis nuevamente. Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que seguía en la oficina de Seto, estaba abrigada, él lo había hecho. Siempre pensó que era una mala persona, por lo que decían los medios y por lo que su hermano Joey decía de él.

 _-"Señorita Serenity, que bueno que despierta. Debo llevarla a su residencia."-_ Señalo un hombre sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.

 _-"Hobso."-_ Apenas pudo reconocerlo _.-"¿Dónde está Seto?."_

 _-"El señor Kaiba se está ocupando de algunos asuntos."-_ No brindo más información _.-"Debo llevarla a su residencia."_

El mayordomo la llevo directamente a su residencia. Un sentimiento de vacío la abrumo. Al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaban todos sus compañeros reunidos, conjunto con dos representantes del evento. Algo estaba mal. Lo sentía. Resulta ser que su equipo había quedado descalificado, puesto que entre las bases y condiciones del evento, se especificaba que ningún miembro del equipo bajo ninguna circunstancia podían dar declaraciones que atentaran contra la reputación de la compañía y mucho menos de su principal patrocinante, Seto Kaiba. Fue así como las buenas energías que tenía, se fueron desvaneciendo. Había sido eliminada del evento.

 _-"¿Por qué me culpan a mí?."-_ Se quejaba nuestra ojos cafés.-" _Yo no fui quien dio declaraciones falsas."_

 _-"Fuiste quien comenzó a salir con el mayor patrocinante. De todos los que podías escoger."-_ Acusaba.- _"Yo sabía que no podíamos aceptar a cualquiera en el equipo."_

 _-"Basta Grégoire. Es gracias a Serenity que llegamos hasta aquí. Y quienes dimos las declaraciones fuimos nosotros."-_ Defendió a su compañera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que aquella vil entrevistadora la engañara con preguntas engañosas.

 _-"Como sea..."-_ Estaba enojado, él no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de irresponsables de su equipo _.-"Ya me voy, igual aquí no hay más por hacer."_

 _-"Serenity, discúlpanos por favor. Esa loca entrevistadora se creó una historia de lo que dijimos. Jamás pensamos que seas..."-_ No quiso pronunciar las palabras con las que se la habían calificado.-" _Eres la mejor y lo sabemos. Discúlpanos, por favor."_

 _-"Esta bien. Yo también casi caigo en las manos de una de ellas. Si no fuese por Seto, hubiera sido yo la que apareciera dando declaraciones"-_ No tenía importancia ya lo sucedido, el año que viene habría otra oportunidad.

Solo se escuchaban gritos del menor de los Kaiba. Estaba indignado por la noticia que corría por todos los medios de su amiga. No solía poner atención en dichos chismes pero ahora si le había dolido. Conocía a Serenity y sabía qué se sentía muy mal por la difamación, ella no se merecía esto. Sabía que era muy vulnerable ante los medios, pero no se imaginó que su hermano mayor le iba a dedicar tanto tiempo de su vida, lo cual llamó la atención de mucho. Aunque su mayor preocupación, era la reacción que tomara Seto, solía ser muy rencoroso y vengativo.

 _-"Seto, tenemos que hacer algo..."-_ Reclama, veía que su hermano estaba muy tranquilo tras la portátil.

 _-"No tenemos que hacer nada. La vida sigue... Asúmelo."-_ Sus ojos mostraban algo más que la frialdad de siempre, algo más le ocurría.

 _-"Es nuestra amiga."-_ Insistió, esta vez con un tono serio. ¿Porque ocultar que no le importaba la chica?, Seto era tan incoherente en sus acciones.

 _-"Mokuba, yo me encargo. Ve a tu acto de caridad."-_ Ordenó, todo ese griterío lo estaban molestando.

 _-"NO ES UN ACTO DE CARIDAD. Eso no decías la noche que cenamos con Serenity."-_ Estaba seguro que su hermano tenía que sufrir de bipolaridad.

 _-"No me interesa ese tonto evento, entiéndelo. Son solo un montón de incompetentes, que se creen brillantes solo por estar en las mejores universidades."-_ Fijo su mirada en el pequeño. Realmente creía todo lo que estaba diciendo.- _"Creen que con construir una simulación_ _en pequeña escala, están preparados... y no es así. No dejan de ser una perdida para la empresa cuando entran. Tu evento no es que una buena publicidad"_

 _-"Pensé que me apoyabas en esto."-_ Trago saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejo continuar.

 _-"Señor Kaiba, la señorita Wheeler ha venido a verlo."-_ Anuncio su asistente por el comunicador.

 _-"Dígale que no estoy."-_ Inmediatamente le contesto.

 _-"¿Vas a evitarla ahora?, ¿Quién diablos eres?. Tú no eres mi hermano."_

 _-"Mokuba, basta de berrinches. Tengo que hacer cosas más importantes."-_ Sutilmente lo echo de su oficina.

 _-"Esta bien me iré. Espero regrese mi hermano, este sujeto de ahora no me agrada"-_ Dijo para salir por la puerta.

¿Quién era ese sujeto que estaba sentado?, Seto era muy irracional. ¿Quién podría saberlo?, quizás estaba de mal humor o no había dormido bien anoche. Esto último era cierto, había estado toda la noche, acariciando el suave cabello de la castaña, esperando a que se durmiera. Un sentimiento de culpa le había llenado la cabeza toda la noche. Él no sabía que debía hacer, solo fue después de esa llamada que lo entendió todo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 _-"¿Seto?."-_ Una voz dulce y femenina lo llamo desde la puerta.

 _-"Wheeler..."-_ Ella misma en persona. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.- _"¿Quién te dejo entrar?, ¿Qué haces aquí?."_

 _-"Mokuba le dijo a tu asistente que podía entrar. Que me estabas esperando."-_ Estaba extrañando por la actitud que el tenia _.-"Seto, ¿está todo bien?."_

 _-"De hecho hay varias cosas que no están bien Wheeler..."-_ Se levantó de su asiento, había que admitir que era un poco aterrador, era muy alto y tenía la mirada muy seria _.-"Primero que todo tienes que decirme Kaiba, no Seto. En segundo lugar, no puedes venir a mi oficina cada vez que quieras, y en tercer..."_

 _-"Seto, ¿a qué estás jugando?."-_ Estaba confundida. Él no era el mismo hombre que la abrazó anoche.

 _-"KAIBA."-_ Regaño, nuevamente.

 _-"Kaiba, lo que sea. ¿Qué tienes?. ¿Por qué actúas así?. Yo solo quería contarte que fui descalificada del evento y..."_

 _-"Y... ¿Qué esperas que haga al decirme eso?."-_ Esta chica lo seguía intrigando demasiado.

 _-"¿Cómo que espero?..."-_ Esto tenia tiene que ser una broma _.-"No sé... Contártelo y ya. No espero nada."_

 _-"Ya me lo contaste ya te puedes retirar."-_ Dijo seriamente. No había una gota de ironía en su vocabulario.

 _-"¿Que ocurre contigo?."-_ Su expresión era de decepción. _-"No pareces sorprendido de que fuera descalificada."_

 _-"Es porque, yo fui quien mando a descalificar a tu grupo. No es de buena imagen para la compañía que me vinculen con una..."-_ Era muy cruel la oración, como para terminarla.

Así que había sido él. La habían descalificado por él. ¿Quién era verdaderamente Seto Kaiba?, ¿quién fue ese hombre que conoció en estos días?. Este sujeto era despiadado. Fue evitable llorar. Tenía tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Qué paso?, ¿qué cambio?, ¿por qué hizo que pasara esto?. Se sentía patética, al estar llorando por un vil ser humano. Solo le importaba su imagen, y su compañía. La prensa, su hermano... Todos tenían razón.

 _-"Eres la peor persona que conozco_."-Un puñal directo al ego.- _"Es por eso que nadie te quiere. No te importa nadie..."-_ Intento salir corriendo por la puerta pero él la detuvo, no podía dejarla irse. Al menos no así. _-"NO ME TOQUES. ALÉJATE DE MI."_

 _-"Serenity no grites, solo quiero explicarte."-_ Ordenó, apartó la vista de la ojicafe. No quería verla, no podía verla así.

 _-"NO, NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA"-_ Se rehusó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la impotencia. Sencillamente no podía creer que existieran personas como Seto Kaiba _.-"Dime Seto por favor, no, ahora tienes que decirme Kaiba"_ -Lo imitaba _-"Me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida y luego parece que ni conoces cual es mi nombre. Y aparte hiciste que me descalificaran de lo que me ha llevado meses, MESES. Solo porque se rumoro una falsa relación, que estoy segura ha pasado mil veces"-_ Reclamo, estaba histérica, ¿por qué era así?, ¿por qué hizo esto?.- _"SETO KAIBA ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?, ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?."_ -Lloraba desconsoladamente, miraba fijamente al responsable de su estado, juro por un segundo que pudo notar que él tenía los ojos aguados ** _.-"Seto, ¿por qué me haces esto?."-_** Bajo la mirada, era inútil seguir exigiendo respuestas, las personas malas solo hacen las cosas por maldad.

Finalmente Seto se decidió a mirarla, estaba totalmente desconsolada. Todo por lo que había luchado se había venido abajo, por culpa de Seto, en quien pensó que podía confiar. Seto solo la miro sollozar. Tenía que consolarla, tenía que abrazarla. Se odiaba, se odiaba por causarle tanto sufrimiento, ella no se lo merecía. Pero se odiaba más por lo que iba a pasar... No pudo luchar más contra su autocontrol, la cordura y el ya no eran la misma persona. Se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, la obligó a mirarlo... y la beso.

Si... La beso.

Él bajo una sus manos hasta su cintura, y la otra la dejo al nivel de su cabello, la acerco lo más que pudo. No había vuelta atrás, si ella lo odiaba más después de esto, que valiera la pena el suave beso. Esperaba que ella fuera quien lo detuviera, tenía que ser ella porque él no podía detenerse. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, ella le correspondió el beso. Al principio no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero era muy bueno para que terminará. Fue ella quien termino de deshacer el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, entrelazo una mano al cabello, y la otra se posó en su nuca, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. El dulce y suave beso, ahora era un beso apasionado, un beso casi desesperado. Se necesitaban, lo sabían, lo sentían. Malditos pulmones que no retuvieron más aire, era inevitable separarse para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

 _-"¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue esto?."-_ Pregunto muy confundida. Aun sentía que su cuerpo hervía por dentro. Imagino que sus mejillas estarían rojas de la presión.

 _-"Es por esto que no puedes ganar ese evento."-_ La miró fijamente, le seco las lágrimas con una de sus manos. Te dio un beso en la frente, y aparto su vista rápidamente de ella, no podía seguir viéndola. No podía... Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a salir por la puerta.

 _-"¿A dónde vas?, ¿por qué te vas?."-_ Serenity estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Por qué la besaba y luego se iba?.

 _-"Lo siento Serenity. No puedes seguir cerca de mí. No quiero que estés cerca."-_ Dijo sin voltear, necesitaba irse de la escena.

 _-"Kaiba."-_ Solo basto que pronunciara su apellido para quedarse inmóvil. Su cuerpo se detuvo casi de inmediato, solo necesitaba que ella dijera algo, que ella lo besara otra vez, que le pidiera que se quedara, ALGO _.-"No te preocupes, yo soy la que se debe ir."-_ Camino rápidamente.

Su aroma marco un recorrido por aquella habitación, la tensión que se sentía era insoportable. Ella no quería irse y el no quería que fuera. El orgullo se adueñó del momento, el por su parte no la iba a detener sí ella no quería quedarse, y ella no se iba a quedar sí él no la detenía. Solo necesitaban alguna señal. Finalmente salió por la puerta, no vería atrás.

 _-"Adiós Serenity."-_ Esta vez su perfume no lo llenaba, aunque respirará profundo se sentía vacío.


	4. El enemigo

**El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo…**

 **Son muchas las causas que hacen que entre seres humanos existan alianzas. Pero la principal de ellas, es la unión contra un enemigo en común. Desde la prehistoria nos hemos juntado para conseguir un objetivo en particular, como por ejemplo cazar la comida del día, conquistar más territorio para obtener riquezas, destruir un nuevo emprendimiento en el mercado. En fin un sin números de situación conllevan a esta unión. El problema principal, es cuando el objetivo de esta unión es cumplido. Algunos quedan aliados para poder enfrentar a otros enemigos, sin embargo otros… Comienzan una lucha de poder, dejando de ser aliados para convertirse en enemigos.**

Comenzó un nuevo día, pero los ánimos eran los mismos. Serenity casi no había hablado con Janelle desde ese día. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente con los reporteros y aun no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a Seto Kaiba. Es decir, en primer lugar, él fue quien prácticamente la secuestro la primera noche, él fue quien la llevo a Kaibaround, él fue quien se acercó a ella, la convenció para ir a esa tonta sala de donde luego se escabulleron, el la llevo a su oficia, él fue quien decidió mostrarle los laboratorios, fue quien la invito a cenar con cuasi familia, decidió llevarla a su residencia personalmente, fue a verla al concurso, fue quien la salvo de la entrevista, fue quien la consoló hasta quedar dormida, fue quien la descalifico del evento, le pidió que se alejara de su vida y... EL FUE QUIEN LA BESÓ. Siempre fue él. ¿Cómo entender a ese hombre?. Era el villano más encantador que había conocido, y aunque intentará con toda sus fuerzas sus pensamientos desde aquella vez en su oficina siempre eran de él.

 _-"Señorita Serenity, la buscan en el lobby_."-Informó una de los empleados de la residencia.

Tardo lo más que pudo, había estado evitando a todo el que pudiera, había recibido decenas de mensajes de Mokuba, Joey, su mamá, amigos… pero prefería no contestarlos. Solo deseaba que fuera domingo para poder irse. Ya era viernes, así que solo tenía que soportar dos días más. No sabía quién podría buscarla, juraba que si era Seto, le daría una bofetada, si era otra entrevistadora también iba a considerar la cachetada. Bajo hasta el lobby, se veía que estaba muy descuidada, tenía ojeras, el cabello amarrado y vestía ropa de dormir. A estas alturas no le importaba que dijeran de ella, la noticia de sus "noches" con Seto aún era primicia para algunos medios.

 _-"¡Hermanita!."-_ Se alegró tanto de escuchar esa voz que salió corriendo abrazar a ese rubio que estaba parado esperando por ella. La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo _.-"Te extrañe tanto hermanita."_

 _-"Joey, pensaba que ya no venias. Porque ya sabes, me descalificaron."-_ Su voz se agudizó, el nudo en la garganta se hizo presente. Aun no asumía que había estado un año y medio preparando este proyecto día y noche... Tantos sacrificios para nada _.-"Pensaba que te vería en casa de mamá."_

 _-"Hermanita ya tenía el pasaje. Aparte no podía dejarte un minuto más cerca de ese canalla de Kaiba."_ -Estaba muy enojado. Ver a tu hermanita, el ser más puro que existía como una más de la colección de ese idiota. La sangre le hervía solo de pensar que ese patán pusiera las manos sobre ella _.-"Dime que no es verdad esa noticia."_

 _-"Obviamente no es verdad Joey."-_ Reclamo molesta _.-"No te preocupes por Kaiba, el no volverá a estar cerca."-_ Una tristeza la invadió, una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirlo en voz alta.

 _-"¿Por qué estabas dormida en su oficina?."-_ Cuestionó, Serenity no pudo evitar colocar cara de confusión _.-"Cuando llame a Seto, me dijo que estabas dormida."_

 _-"¿Llamaste a Seto?."-_ Preguntó _.-"¿Cuando?."_

 _-"Esa noche, te llame un millón de veces, no me contestaste. Ya había recibido una llamada de Mokuba, preguntándome por ti la noche anterior, lo menos que me imagine es que estarías cerca de él. Te dije que no era un hombre de confiar, es un..."-_ Y aquí empezaba el sermón.

 _-"JOEY."-_ Gritó para llamar su atención _.-"¿Qué hablaste con Seto?."_  
 _  
_ _-"Le dije que se alejara de ti. Las personas que están cerca de él, solo salen lastimadas."-_ Confesó _.-"Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo con que no podías trabajar para su compañía, no después esa noticia."_

 _-"¿Le pediste que me descalificaran?."_

 _-"Le dije que era la única forma. Tu equipo era el favorito, tenías muchas posibilidades de ganar. Y tú no puedes estar cerca de él. Tienes prohibido hacerlo."-_ Ordenó, hubo un silencio. Serenity armaba un rompecabezas. Joey fue quien lo hizo cambiar _.-"Hermanita..."_

 _-"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo la he pasado estos últimos días?."-_ Lucia muy irritada, estaba enojada. Había sido genial ver a su hermano, hasta descubrir que también era culpable.-" _¿_ _Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí cuando me descalificaron?, ¿Cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que había sido culpa de Seto?, ¿Cuando me beso y tuve que irme de su oficina por el odio que le tenía?, Joey no tienes idea."_

 _-"¿Seto te beso?."-_ Él le había jurado que no tenía nada con su hermana. Ese idiota lo había engañado y ahora estaba haciendo que su hermanita estuviera en su contra.

 _-"JOEY... Eso no es lo importante. Me descalificaron, ¿Entiendes?."-_ Intento explicar cómo se sentía, pero Joey no tenía mente para comprender, estaba cegado por los celos.  
 _  
-"¿Cómo pudo besarte?, es un idiota."-_ El seguía en su burbuja.

Serenity no emitió más comentarios. Se dio media vuelta y subió nuevamente a su habitación. No quería saber de Joey, ya era suficiente con los problemas que tenía que enfrentar. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir trabajo ahora con esa reputación?, ¿Quién iba a contratar a la chica que había estado con Kaiba?. Tanto estudiar para terminar siendo la ramera de alguien. Era un desastre su vida, su imagen pública había sido destruida. Solo quería dormir y esperar que el fin de semana pasará para ir a su casa.

 _-"Serenity, sé que no quieres hablarme."-_ Janelle entro en la habitación, Serenity solo estaba acostada _.-"Pero no es la gran cosa, créeme encontraremos algo mejor que esos puestos en KaibaCorp."-_ No recibió respuesta de su amiga.- _"Alguien vino a verte..."-_ Se levantó de golpe, deseaba que fuera Seto, tenía que hablar con él.  
 _  
-"Mokuba..."-_ Menciono su nombre, al ver de quien se trataba.

 _-"Serenity. Lo siento por aparecerme así, aquí. Solo quiero saber cómo estas."-_ Se notaba muy preocupado. Los compañeros de Serenity le habían dicho que no había salido de la habitación en estos días _.-"Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomo mi hermano."_

 _-"Da igual. Así no me descalificaran, lo más seguro es que no ganara el evento. No creo que esas noticias le agraden al jurado."-_ Se sentó al borde de la cama. Tenía ojeras de tanto dormir.

 _-"Siento mucho lo que paso. Seto y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por eliminar toda esa noticia de los medios."_

 _-"Gracias Mokuba."-_ Sonreía, Mokuba se estaba esforzando por hacerla sentir bien, solo tenía que fingir que estaba bien y él se iría _.-"No es culpa de nadie."_  
 _  
-"Serenity... Vamos a salir. Hoy es la inauguración de Kaibaround. Tenemos que ir."_

Kaibaround... ¿Cómo olvidar su comienzo de semana en aquella atracción?, fue el inicio de todo. Le quería decir que ya la había probado y que no le interesaba, pero sería romper su promesa con Seto.

- _"Mokuba se armaría un escándalo. Solo de que tu estés ahí.._."-Tenía razón una figura tan pública como Mokuba no podía hacer presencia en una multitud como esa. Mokuba sonrió, tramaba algo...

 _-"Serenity por años, he estado en la inauguraciones de todas las atracciones. Siempre he pasado desapercibido. Se lo que tenemos que hacer"-_ Serenity estaba intrigada pero admitía que tenía un poco de miedo.

En la torre de KaibaCorp. Estaba el presidente de la industria sumergido totalmente en sus pensamientos. Se había distraído mucho esta semana con el evento y había dejado de trabajar en lo más importante... Los negocios. Tenía una pila de papeles en su escritorio que debía leer, muchas telecomunicaciones que responder, empleados que despedir. Estaba concentrado y enfocado en organizar su agenda, había mucho por hacer. ¿Cómo es que existen personas tan ineficientes?, solo habían pasado 5 días y ya KaibaCorp parecía un circo. Por suerte Ronald logro mantener todo bajo control. Un recuerdo fugaz de su beso con Serenity, apareció sin aviso. Idiota Joey, todo por respetar su rol de hermano mayor, a todas estas ¿qué hacía el complaciendo a ese chancho?. Sí quería estar con su hermanita menor, lo podía hacer. Se había imaginado en muchas ocasiones que sería saludable tener un rostro lindo caminando por la compañía. Serenity era digna de estar en su empresa, no como otros ganadores de ese fulano concurso que su hermano había contratado.

 _-"Señor Kaiba. Wheeler ha venido a verlo_."'-Anuncio por el comunicador su asistente.

 _-"Haz que pase."_

¿Wheeler?, era inadmisible aceptar que deseaba ver a la muchacha más que a nadie. Su imaginación se apoderaba de su cerebro, estaba enojado. Sus emociones no podían dominarle. Aunque suprimirá cada recuerdo de la última semana, el aroma de su perfume había quedado grabado en su cabeza, ese recuerdo estaba latente. Había logrado no pensar en ella, pero escuchar su apellido, lo hizo retirar a la basura todo su esfuerzo por no pensar en la chica. Quería verla, quería que fuese ella la que entraría por esa puerta. Pero era muy bueno para ser cierto, sabía que la desagradable cara de Joey aparecería para gritarle...

 _-"¡KAIBAAA!."-_ Justo como pensaba. Era el idiota de esa familia _.-"Una cosa ya era que mi hermanita trabajará para ti, pero otra... otra."-_ Seto solo preparo los oídos, aquí venia lo peor.- _"OTRA COSA ES QUE BESARAS A MI HERMANA."_

¿Qué?, ¿cómo él sabía eso?... ¿Ella le habría dicho algo?. Sí le digo, ¿qué le dijo?. Ese beso lo había torturado estos días que pasaron, y lo torturaba más querer saber que había significado para ella.  
 _  
-"OYE TARADO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO."-_ Lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, estar tranquilo ante esta situación, era su venganza contra Joey. Sabía que lo enloquecería, si le era indiferente.- _"¡SETO!."_

 _-"Wheeler deja de actuar como Neanderthal."-_ Ordenó. Aun se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

 _-"Kaiba jamás te voy a perdonar haber lastimado a mi hermana."-_ Hablo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo _.-"Tenías que verla estaba mañana cuando la fui a ver. No era ella, estaba tan resignada, descuidada."-_ Un nudo en su garganta apareció cuando recordó como su hermana lo había dejado solo. _-"Sé que para ti representa una más, pero ella es todo para mí, sé que jamás lo entenderás. La impotencia que me dio ver mi angelical y dulce hermanita, era degradada en todos los noticieros de chismes. Sé que moralmente la destruyó. No sé ni para que te digo esto... Tu no lo entenderás..."-_ Era inútil, Seto Kaiba era la persona con menos sentimientos que conocía.

 _-"Wheeler..."-_ Tomó su atención, después de escuchar atentamente cada palabra. Para él, era un puñal saber que ella estaba mal. _-"Yo jamás quise lastimar a Serenity. Lamento todo lo que paso. Estoy dispuesto a darle un puesto en la compañía, si ella lo desea."-_ Se levantó, quería que Joey entendiera que él estaba (por única vez) de su lado.

 _-"¿Para qué?, ¿no crees que ya tuvo suficiente humillación?."-_ Sus manos estaban tan apretadas del coraje que sentía. Dentro de todo sabía que Seto no tenia la culpa _.-"¿Qué van a decir después de eso?, ¿se acostó con su jefe para conseguir un puesto?."-_ La sangre le quedaba por dentro.

 _-"Joey..."-_ Bajó su mirada. Aun no tenía las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. La verdad el no sabía lo que sentía. Sin previo aviso, un puño aterrizó en su mejilla _.-"Pero... ¿Qué diablos?... WHEELER BASTARDO ¿cómo te atreves?"-_ Lo empujó, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

 _-"Esto es por besar a mi hermana."-_ Se levantaba del suelo, con un poco de dificultad, el empujón de Seto había sido muy fuerte y rápido. Estaba mareado.

 _-"Eres un bastardo."-_ Respondía, mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, pudo esquivar con rapidez parte del golpe pero Joey había logrado que sus encías sangraran _.-"Por cierto, tu hermana besa muy bien..."-_ Seto siempre sabia pegar donde más le dolía. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su cara, Joey quería pelear, pues adelante.

Un rubio y una pelinegra caminaban con tranquilidad a todo lo largo y ancho de las instalaciones del parque Kaiba. Parecían unos turistas genuinos, aunque por debajo de la ropa y los accesorios, estuvieran sus verdaderas identidades. Mokuba le había insistido mucho a Serenity para que salieran, ya que ella no quería ser vista en público en los próximos mil años, y mucho menos con el menor de los Kaiba, Mokuba se le ocurrió la genial idea de adoptarla como pupila en sus enseñanzas del disfraz.

 _-"No puedo creer que hagas eso seguido."-_ Una castaña, disfrazada de pelinegro, estaba impresionada de su cambio de look. No solo parecía otra, se sentía como otra.

 _-"Es mi secreto para poder ir a donde quiera, cuando quiera."-_ Se reía, la situación era muy graciosa _.-"Mi nombre es Deorsa, soy escocés y tengo 2 hijos pequeños."-_ Imitó a la perfección su acento escocés.

 _-"¿Tienes hasta una identidad?."-_ Era increíble todo lo que había ingeniado solo para poder caminar como un civil entre las personas _.-"Y yo, ¿quién soy?."_

 _-"Quien tú quieras. Ya no eres Serenity la de las noticias. Hoy eres... lo que tú quieras ser."-_ Se rieron, era una locura. Pero ya muchas cosas no tenían sentido, ni importancia.

 _-"Seré Hailey, una estadounidense."-_ También imitaba, su acento español extrañamente pronunciado.

Caminaron sin llamar la atención por todo el parque, Mokuba tenía reservado unos pases VIP para poder montarse en todas las atracciones sin tener que esperar las largas filas. Había dado con la solución a todos los conflictos mentales que tenía, juraba que era una especie de ángel que la salvo de su agonía. Estaba tan distraída, que se había olvidado de todo por lo que estaba molesta. El parque tenía una temática muy particular, sentías que estabas en otra dimensión, el mundo de fantasías y las sensaciones que te brindan te hacían agudizar todos los sentidos. No había forma de que no te sintieras especial estando en aquel lugar. Ya era hora de sentarse a comer, por lo que fueron a uno de los muchos cafetines que se encontraban ahí.

 _-"Hola Deorsa. Que gusto verte de nuevo."-_ Por dios, alguien los había descubierto.

-"Hola Katsuro."-Sonrió saludando, él ya sabía que conocía su disfraz ante el público.-" _No sabía que te gustaba venir al parque."_

 _-"En verdad, tenía una reunión en KaibaCorp para un proyecto de un nuevo parque... Pero al parecer Seto la canceló a último momento."-_ Explicó, sonrió a la joven que estaba con Mokuba, se dio cuenta al instante de quien se trataba _.-"Así que vine a dar una vuelta al parque, y me salió bien porque pude volver a verte Serenity."_ _  
_  
 _-"Hola."-_ Saludo rápidamente, el mundo de mentira que había creado horas atrás, se había derrumbado por su torturadora realidad. Seguro ya había visto las noticias.  
 _  
_ _-"Que raro que mi hermano cancelará una reunión de una nueva inversión."-_ Era muy raro, el no solía hacer eso.

 _-"Mokuba... ¿Qué es eso?."-_ Señaló hacia una dirección, que lo hizo voltear. Con habilidad le quito el peluquín rubio que ocultaba su identidad _.-"¡MOKUBA KAIBA!"-_ Grito por todo el cafetín. Todos los presentes enloquecieron.

Pareciera que una estampida de toros hubiera sido liberada, todos corrían enloquecidos hacia Mokuba, todos querían hablar con él, tomarse una foto, muchas otras querían besarlo. Se volvió una total locura, los guardaespaldas que se encontraban a algunos metros intervinieron casi inmediatamente. Intento buscar a Serenity, pero unos guardaespaldas no se lo permitieron, debía evacuar el lugar por su seguridad física. Había sufrido algunos moretones, dos mujeres lo golpearon en el desespero de tomarse una foto con él.

 _-"Estúpido Kaiba."-_ Se quejaba un rubio, sentado mientras la enfermera le trataba sus moretones.  
 _  
_ _-"Tu empezaste Wheeler"-_ Sonría victoriosamente, le había dado una buena paliza, aunque había recibido también unos golpes, que le dolían.

 _-"Quédense aquí."-_ Ordenó la enfermera _.-"No se muevan porque les va a doler. Tienen que esperar que los medicamentos hagan su efecto."_

La asistente de Kaiba, había escuchado algunos extraños ruidos que provenían desde la oficina de Seto. Decidió entrar para ver que ocurría, y fue cuando vio la terrible pelea entre estos dos hombres. Llamo inmediatamente a seguridad para que los separará. Habían sido trasladados a la enfermería del edificio, Joey sangraba por la nariz, Seto por su lado se había lastimado la mano.

 _-"¿Qué paso aquí?."-_ Un Mokuba entraba a la oficina sorprendido de ver a su hermano con un vendaje en la mano, y Joey también con vendaje y la cabeza mirando hacia arriba para detener la hemorragia _.-"¿Se volvieron locos?"_

 _-"Tu.. hermano beso... a mi hermanita.. ."-_ Intento decir Joey, tener la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, dificultaba entender lo que decía.

 _-"¿Besaste a Serenity?."-_ Ya sabía que a su hermano le interesaba la chica, pero no se imaginó que tanto _.-"¿Era ella quién se quedó a dormir el día del baile en la mansión?_ "-Mokuba ya tenía sospechas pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro.

 _-"¿Quién te dijo que alguien se quedó a dormir?."-_ Serenity había faltado a su palabra, o quizás fue Hobso.

 _-"Saki, me dijo que teníamos una invitada. No sabía bien de quien se trataba."-_ Confesó el pequeño. Joey aún estaba incrédulo, su hermana era inocente pero no estúpida. Seto solo guardo silencio, por primera vez el gran Seto Kaiba no sabía que decir.

 _-"¿Dormiste con mi hermana Kaiba?"-_ Una bestia enfurecida había aparecido en los ojos del rubio.

 _-"No malinterpretes Wheeler."-_ Intento calmar, sabía que esto se veía muy mal. Su única preocupación era que Mokuba no descubriera la verdadera historia _.-"Ella no pudo llegar a su residencia a tiempo, y le ofrecí quedarse."_

 _-"¿Por qué me dijiste que la llevaste a su residencia?."-_ Estaba muy confundido, ¿por qué le había mentido?.

 _-"Mokuba."-_ Llamó la enfermera _.-"No te preocupes, solo son un par de rasguños, en un par de días va a desaparecer."_

 _-"¿Que te paso?."-_ Pregunto Seto, intentando cambiar el tema. Había hecho la nota mental de despedir a la cocinera, les había hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad incluso con el propio Mokuba, a todos sus empleados para que estas cosas no ocurrieran.

 _-"Katsuro..."-_ Culpó, estaba enojado con él _.-"Estaba en el parque con Serenity, con mi disfraz para que nadie me reconociera. Me quito el postizo y grito mi nombre. Una ola de persona, enloqueció, todo se volvió un caos."_

 _-"¿Dónde está mi hermana?."_

 _-"No sé, la perdí entre tanta gente."-_ No sabía nada de ella, los guardaespaldas lo habían logrado salvar de toda la gente, pero la perdido totalmente de vista.

 _-"Esta con Katsuro."-_ Apretó los puños con fuerza. El enojo lo evadió _.-"Hizo todo eso para quedarse a solas con ella."_

 _-"¿Quién es Katsuro?."-_ Pregunto Joey, ya se le hacía conocido el nombre de algún lado.

 _-"Katsuro Shiraoka."-_ Contesto Mokuba _.-"Es el mayor distribuidor de cartas del mundo. Además es de los mayores socios de la academia de duelos de KaibaCorp. "-_ Contesto muy tranquilo, mientras se veía el rasguño que le había hecho aquella chica.

 _-"Si ya sé quién es."-_ No lo reconocía por su primer nombre, el distribuía todos los deck que eran aprobados por Joey.

 _-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Serenity esta con ese hombre?."-_ Estaba indignado que Joey se tomara tan a la ligera toda esta situación. El parecía un volcán de la furia que tenía.

 _-"Prefiera que este con quien sea, antes que contigo."-_ Ahora si estaba totalmente ofendido. Joey y el tenían una rivalidad eterna, pero que prefiera que su hermana estuviera con ese… era más que un insulto.

 _-"Wheeler... ¿No sabes por qué Katsuro se divorció de su ex esposa verdad?."-_ Preguntó, Joey lo miro intrigado.

No había que ser un genio como Seto Kaiba, para deducir que Katsuro lo había planeado todo para poderse quedar con Serenity. Justo cuando comenzó a enloquecer, la jala por el brazo y corrieron para alejarse del caos. Serenity estaba un poco confundida, pero comprendido en seguido todo lo que había pasado. Katsuro había planeado todo esto desde los vio.

 _-"No puedo creer como enloquecen las personas."-_ Decía la joven castaña, quien ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de la escena donde ocurrió el incidente _.-"¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Mokuba?"-_ Estaba muy molesta.

 _-"Perdón Serenity. Era solo para poder hablar contigo."-_ Se disculpaba, realmente sentía lo ocurrió _.-"Desde hace días que he querido hablar contigo. Te he llamado pero no me atiendes."_

Serenity solo permaneció en silencio. Aunque la había pasado bien con Mokuba y por un instante había olvidado todo lo ocurrido, la realidad la consumía. Tendría que superar este episodio, ella deseaba ganar ese concurso, era un reto personal. Trabajo duro, se esforzó para poder ganar. Sus propios compañeros no se merecían esto, ellos también habían trabajado duro.

 _-"Serenity... Las razones por las que descalificaron a tu grupo son totalmente inválidas."-_ Explico, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro. Quería saber a qué se refería _.-"En las bases y condiciones del evento, no existe ninguna regla que impida que los participantes den sus declaraciones. Incluso se respeta la libertad de expresión."_

 _-"Entonces... ¿Por qué se inventaron todo eso?."-_ Ella ya sabía, todo fue el plan de Seto y Joey, para que ella no trabajara para KaibaCorp.

 _-"No sé, tu equipo era el favorito para ganar. Lo sé, porque yo era de los jurados."-_ Confesó _.-"Intente llamarte, todo este tiempo para explicarte."_

 _-"He recibido muchas llamadas de números desconocidos. La mayoría eran reporteros quienes querían comprar mi historia con Seto."-_ Le explico, aun la avergonzaba que pensaran que el estuviera con Kaiba solo para ganar el concurso. Es decir, el ni siquiera era jurado.

 _-"Serenity, sé que esa noticia es mentira. No tienes que sentir vergüenza conmigo."-_ Era muy sincero en lo que decía. _-"Lamento lo que ocurrió, a mi paso lo mismo hace poco. Casi pierdo mi trabajo. Mi ex esposa invento muchas cosas sobre mí y aun cuando sabía que ponía en riesgo mi imagen."_

 _-"¿Cómo lograste callar a los medios?."-_ Necesitaba su secreto.

 _-"Un cheque con muchos ceros para mi ex esposa, quien desmintió todo lo que había dicho, y también otra suma de dinero para actos de caridad y beneficencia para limpiar mi imagen ante el público."-_ Explico, no se sentía orgulloso, pero tuvo que hacerlo _.-"Se cómo te sientes."_

 _-"Se me había olvidado que gran parte del mundo funciona así_."-Le dedico una sonrisa.-" _Pero igual no es justo lo que le hiciste a Mokuba, podías haberle pedido para hablar unos segundos conmigo."_

 _-"Lo lamento. Le pediré disculpas al rato, te lo prometo."_

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo usual, estos últimos días había sido una pesadilla existir en este planeta. Serenity por su parte solo se resignó a caminar junto con Katsuro por las instalaciones del parque. Él estaba totalmente en el anonimato, nadie sabía de su existencia, debía ser agradable pasar desapercibido. Aunque muchos de los turistas se quedaban observando de vez en cuando, nadie lo conocía, pero aun así llama la atención, era un hombre muy elegante. Era agradable charlar con él, conocía un mundo nuevo. Katsuro era un hombre muy atento y agradable.

 _-"Serenity, ¿quieres subir al Kaibaround?. Me dijeron que el efecto de transparencia era el mejor programa."-_ Serenity dudo, no tenía ganas de subirse a la atracción que más recuerdos de Seto le traía _.-"Por favor, no te puedes ir sin subirte, además tengo pases especiales."_

No se podía negar, ¿Qué diría?, no quiero porque me recuerda a Seto. Hasta pensarlo sonaba patético, quizás ahora cuando se suba acompañada de Katsuro cuando generar un buen recordó de esa atracción, la había evitado todo el día. Una parte de ella quería hablar con Seto, y la otra le decía que era inútil. Él fue quien la decidió apartar de su vida. Ella no iría a buscarlo, no señor. Los pasillos privilegiados que conducían a la atracción ya se los conocía, era la segunda vez que estaba ahí, era inevitable. Quizás esto sería una mala idea.

 _-"OYE TU, ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA."-_ Si, en definitiva una muy mala idea. Un Joey había aparecido quien sabe de dónde.

 _-"¿Disculpa me hablas a mí?"-_ Estaban muy confundidos. ¿Por qué Joey se aparecía así, y gritaba esas cosas?.

 _-"Si estoy hablando contigo."-_ Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la escena. Katsuro estaba alerta, sabía que debía mediar la situación porque estaba muy tensa _.-"Serenity tiene un hermano, ¿crees que no se tus intenciones?, pervertido."_

 _-"Disculpa. Creo que esto es un mal entendido. Yo no sé de qué hablas."-_ Retrocedió unos cuantos paso, Joey se había posicionado al frente de Serenity. No entendía bien porque aquel joven le estaba gritando pero si sabía que en cualquier momento debía esquivar un golpe.

 _-"¡JOEY BASTA!"-_ Exigió, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. _-"Tienes que tranquilizarte."_

 _-"NO, ESTE HOMBRE ES UN PERVERTIDO. BUSCATE A OTRA QUE NO TENGA HERMANO PARA DEFENDERLA."-_ Gritaba, hoy Joey iba a batir un bueno record e iba a entrar directo a la lista de hermanos más celopatas del milenio.

 _-"JOEY DETENTE."_

Los guardias de seguridad ante aquel alboroto, ya se habían puesto alerta. Joey empujo a Katsuro. Lo tenía que alejar lo más que pudiera de su hermanita. Seto ya le había contado que el divorcio, había sido causa de intentar seducir en múltiples ocasiones a la hermana menor de su esposa, después del divorcio en varias ocasiones se vio envuelto también en escándalos pasajeros, con una que otra mujer. Todas alegaban lo mismo, que al principio era un caballero, y luego un total patán. Katsuro con gran habilidad logró esquivar varios de los intentos de Joey por pegarle, la gente salía corriendo de la fila, los guardias lograron separarlos, pero Joey seguía luchando para darle una lección a ese canalla.

 _-"Vamos Serenity, tenemos que irnos."-_ Le susurraba una voz por detrás. Mientras la jala por el brazo.

 _-"Seto."-_ Le costó reaccionar. Pensaba que no volvería a escuchar su voz. Era el _.-"¿Qué te hace pensar que me ire contigo?, tengo que detener a Joey… Él… ¿Qué haces?"_

Seto había cargado a Serenity, como aquella vez en la sala VIP del domo Kaiba. Le ordeno al operador de cabina que abriera las puertas de la atracción. Ella no iría a ningún lado, y menos detrás de ese hombre. Aunque Serenity luchara por zafarse del agarre de Seto, no podía. Seto era muy fuerte, aunque no la estaba lastimando, si la tenía bien sujeta para que no se fuera a ningún lado mientras las puertas de la atracción se cerraban a sus espaldas. Termino de soltarla. No sabía que había hecho. Siempre que ella estaba involucrada en la situación era más impulsivo de lo habitual.

 _-"¿Se volvieron locos?, tú y Joey_."-Pregunto muy confundida, Seto solo sonrió, Mokuba había dicho exactamente la misma pregunta. _-"No me parece gracioso Seto."_

 _-"A mí tampoco me parece gracioso que andes saliendo con ese sujeto_."-Dijo muy clara y firmemente. Su rostro era sinónimo de seriedad. No iba a ceder de posición.

 _-"Que tú lo odies, no tiene porque no me involucra a mí."- Alegó, y_ tenía toda la razón, Seto lo sabía, pero aun así ella no podía estar con él.

 _-"A tu hermano tampoco le parece correcto que salgas con ese sujeto."-_ Volvió argumentar, cruzo los brazos, no tenía argumentos válidos, solo no quería que ella estuviera con él.

 _-"¿Desde cuándo tú y Joey son tan cercanos?. Que yo sepa el odiaba que estuviera contigo, prefería que estuviera con cualquier otro."-_ Deducía, la actitud de seriedad de él comenzó a cambiar. Ella tenía todos los argumentos para ganar este debate _.-"No será que estas…"_

 _-"NO."-_ Se negó ante la posibilidad. Seto Kaiba no podía sentir celos, y menos por culpa de una mujer. Aunque admitió que por ella si valía la pena sentir celos, pero solo porque no quería que ese sujeto ganara y se quedara con ella. Su orgullo estaba en juego.

 _-"Admítelo...S.e.t.o"-_ Pronuncio su nombre lentamente, veía como se inquietaba. Le causo gracia tener tanto efecto sobre él.

Se acercó lentamente, rozo con su mano uno de los brazos cruzados de él. Estaba tenso, pero al sentir el contacto de su piel con la suavidad de la mano de ella, aflojo totalmente. Parecía un hechizo, contra ella no podía. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Era ella quien se acercaba pero era el quien más quería. Serenity siguió recorriendo su brazo, hasta llegar a sus manos y deshacer el nudo que tenía. Rompió todas las barreras y logro acortar la distancia que los separaba. Ahora fue ella quien dio la iniciativa, se alzó lo más que pudo y le dio un suave y muy tímido beso.

¿Qué era eso que sentía cuando la besaba?, él no sabía. Pero se sentía tan bien, tenía que ser alguna especie de droga. Una emoción comenzó a llenarlo, desde el centro de su estómago y se extendió hasta cada punta de sus dedos. Quería más, quería más de ella. Casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, la rodeo con tus brazos obligándola a perder todo tipo de distancia que tenían. La beso, se entregó totalmente a eso. Descargas de electricidad recorrían sus cuerpos, quizás era adrenalina, oxitocina, dopamina… La hormona que sea. Se sentía bien, esta vez se separaron para tomar aire, pero no fue como en el primer beso que se separaron totalmente. Solo respiraron lo justo y necesario, y luego continuaron en su ardua labor de comerse vivos.

 _-"Sé que se dijo mucho sobre mi ruptura con mi esposa pero… Te aseguro que nada de esos rumores son ciertos."-_ Decía muy sinceramente, Joey ya se había calmado _.-"Tu hermana es una excelente mujer. Es una lástima haya sido descalificada."_

 _-"Viejo, disculpa el arrebato."_ -Se disculpó, aun le dolían los golpes que le había dado Seto, horas antes.-" _Es que cuando se trata de mi hermana, me pongo así. No quiero que nadie, ni nada la lastime."-_ Explico.-" _Por cierto soy Joey Wheeler."-_ Se presentó.

 _-"Si, sé quiere eres"-_ Confesaba.- _"Gran duelista. Yo soy Katsuro, no soy muy especial solo un empresario"_

Los guardias de seguridad los habían echado de las instalaciones del parque. Estaban vetados por un año del parque por causar disturbios públicos. Katsuro tenía que limpiar su imagen, se tomó su tiempo de explicar toda la historia, tras los rumores de su separación. Joey estaba excéntrico, pero aun así parecía que le decía la verdad, sino no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en explicar su historia. La tarde siguió su concurso, llego la noche y se volvió a ir…

 _-"Pero no entiendo, ¿porque te iras?."-_ Pregunta el rubio muy confundido.

 _-"¿Qué esperas que me quede a ver quién gana el concurso que quería ganar y de donde me descalificaron?."-_ Terminaba de hacer su maleta, había adelantado el pasaje, no quería estar un día más en esta ciudad, se quería ir.

Seto estaba más estricto de lo usual, y ya usualmente era bastante estricto. Había mucho por hacer, un nuevo parque no se construye solo. Retrasar esa reunión, había sido un grave error. Se hizo una nota mental donde nunca más iba a permitir cancelar reuniones por visitas inesperadas. Toda la situación con la familia Wheeler no había desconcentrado demasiado. Su nuevo dolor de cabeza era como iba hacer para negar los recursos de los nuevos ganadores del evento. Eran una perdida para la empresa, su proyecto, solo les iba a dejar un 10% de ganancia y necesitaba alguna excusa, ya había estado considerando aceptar la propuesta de aquel inversionista, era una brillante idea, alegar que por el momento la inversión de KaibaCorp se iba a destinar en esa propuesta.

 _-"Seto, Serenity se va a ir en pocas horas y estas aquí sentado."-_ Mokuba otra vez fastidiando.

 _-"¿Qué esperas que vaya a buscarla para despedirme?. Ella no se quiso quedar."-_ Le contestaba, ya el tema de la señorita Wheeler lo tenía agotado, todos esperaban que el hiciera algo.

 _-"Aunque sea despídete. Ten modales Seto."-_ Regañaba el menor. Seto lo ignoro. No quería comenzar una discusión donde tenía que justificar su comportamiento.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran, sin necesidad de mirarse en un espejo. No conseguía concentrarse, andaba despistado, todo lo hacía mal, era un desastre y no sabía que estaba pasando. Comenzaba a desesperarse, era tan grande lo que sentía, que tenerla lejos no bastaría. ¿Qué era esa frustración?, que hacia presencia, cada vez que le llegaba la idea de rozar sus labios nuevamente. No podía dormir, algo le robaba su tranquilidad, alguien había bordado con hilos de necesidad su recuerdo. Era una tortura pensar que había sido él mismo, quien permitió que llegara hasta estas circunstancias. ¿Qué era eso que lo levanto?, ¿Qué lo empujo a irla a buscar?, ¿Qué era eso que lo guiaba?, fielmente obedecía cada instrucción, era un sentimiento, casi una obsesión.

Ella estaba ahí, con su cara de ángel pacientemente esperando. Descargas de energía, le iban quitando la razón, con cada paso que daba hacia ella. Se detuvo, al ver lo feliz que se veía, no parecía anhelar su estadía en esta ciudad. No sabía que era eso que sentía, era confusión, mezclado con ira o tristeza. No podía tomar una decisión, solo estaba ahí parado como quien se queda viendo un hermoso paisaje. Finalmente llamaron a los pasajeros de su avión, era su última oportunidad. Tenía que dejarla ir, ella sería feliz. Él no podía ser egoísta, no con ella. Sintió como algo se le arrancaba del pecho, y lo dejaba vació.

 _-"Adiós Serenity."-_ Fue su último pensamiento. Antes de perderla totalmente de vista.

Su verdadero enemigo era su orgullo.


	5. Kaibaround

**Recuerdos del Kaibaround.**

 **La memoria y sus caprichosos. Es bien sabido que nada fija tan intensamente un recuerdo como el deseo de olvidarlo, por eso, una memoria selectiva es una gran ventaja a la hora de desprenderse de algo o alguien. Pero, ¿cómo olvidar lo que se tatuó en la piel sin necesidad de tinta?. Los días pasan, pero la piel no olvida.**

 _-"Hermanita, ¿Puedo pasar?."-_ Tocaba la puerta, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que finalizó la semana de la tecnología. Serenity logro conseguir nuevamente su viejo trabajo, en un local de reparación de artefactos tecnológicos. No estaba tan mal, el problema es que para esta misma fecha ella se imaginaba que estaría trabajando para KaibaCorp, con los mejores ingenieros de la época. Ahora solo le quedaba los recuerdos de la semana que pudo haber cambiado su vida.

Joey había intentado hablar con ella, pero aun no tenía ánimos para discutir sobre lo que paso. Todo lo que sucedió aun la seguía afectando, intentaba buscar una forma de suprimir de su memoria todo lo ocurrido pero era inevitable que algún recuerdo no llegase a su mente. Más aún cuando por todos los noticieros se anunciaba la nueva innovación de KaibaCorp.

 _-"Serenity, es Mai..."-_ Llamó desde puerta blanca que permitía el acceso a la habitación de la castaña _.-"¿Puedo pasar?."_

No tuvo más por hacer. Su vergüenza disfrazada de enojo era con Joey, no con Mai. Abrió la puerta, y le permitió el paso a la novia de su hermano. Sabía que su intención era que hablara con su hermano, y sabia todas esas cosas que le iba a decir, y que ya le habían dicho antes, múltiples personas. Ella le hablaría otra vez a su hermano, solo necesitaba tiempo. La había hecho descalificar del evento de su vida, y la había echo pasar vergüenza con Katsuro, de las pocas personas que había sido amable con ella.  
 _  
-"¡Mai!."-_ Saludó con alegría, la abrazo inmediatamente, tenía varios meses que no sabía nada de ella _.-"¿Cuándo llegaste?, Joey no me dijo nada."_

 _-"Llegue ayer recién, ¿Cómo estás?."-_ Estaba preocupada por la castaña, se podía ver que estaba muy deprimida.

 _-"Bien."-_ Una corta respuesta que solo engloba su estado de salud _.-"¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?, me alegra que hayas llegado, Joey debe estar muy feliz."_

 _-"Me fue muy bien, mis padres ya sabes... no parece que les gusta estar en un lugar fijo..."-Contó_ lo bien que le fue en su viaje, Serenity estaba feliz de hablar de otra cosa de que sea esa tonta semana _.-"...Finalmente, podré mantener una relación cercana con tu hermano. Me sentía muy triste por estar tan lejos... La distancia no es para cualquier relación. Incluso llegue a pensar que no iba a funcionar."_

 _-"Tú y mi hermano se aman. La distancia no era nada."-_ Sonrían, estaba feliz por su hermano y Mai, habían pasado por tanto y finalmente ya estaban juntos, nada los separaría nuevamente.

 _-"Parece que estas muy triste, aun cuando me sonríes puedo notar que estas triste."-_ La conocía muy bien, no regreso la misma Serenity que se fue.  
 _  
-"No es nada... Es que me hubiese gustado trabajar en KaibaCorp."-_ Tenía mucha nostalgia, cuando recorrió la torre Kaiba se imaginaba en ese ambiente. Se sentía parte de aquel lugar.

 _-"¿Piensas en KaibaCorp o en su CEO?."-Esa era la verdadera pregunta._

 _-"No, no, no..."-_ Intentaba convencerse ella misma, pero la verdad si lo extrañaba.-"Sé que se dijeron muchas cosas sobre mi y Seto, pero... Nada fue real."

 _-"No tienes que mentirme Serenity... Yo no soy tu hermano. Joey me dijo que se habían hecho muy... cercanos."-_ Joey cada vez tenía menos puntos, ¿Por qué le contaba a todo el mundo sobre.. Lo que sea que tuvo con Kaiba?, ya era mucho con lo que se insinuó en las noticias.

 _-"No... no lo sé. No sé quién era ese hombre que conocí."-_ Seto era tan impredecible, no había forma de descifrarlo.

 _-"¿Has pensado hablar con él?."_

 _-"Ya me dejo en claro, que no quiere saber de mí. Soy una distracción para él y su empresa."-_ Esas palabras aún le dolían.-"No tiene sentido intentar hablarle, a él solo le importa su empresa."

 _-"Ya veo..."-Dejo pasar unos segundos, sentía pena.-"No es el fin del mundo, ¿cierto?. Arriba esos ánimos, vamos a salir un rato."_

 _-"No tengo ánimos… Mañana trabajo temprano y…"-_ No termino cuando Mai ya estaba en el armario de la chica, mostrándole un lindo vestido turquesa. Sonrió, Mai era otra persona que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

 _-"Téa, nos está esperando abajo. No tardes."-Le colocó el vestido sobre la cama, le guiño el ojo y desapareció por la misma puerta que entró._

Desde el principio, ya había planeado todo. Aunque Serenity aún no le quería dar la cara al mundo, ya tenía que superar su fracaso. Quizás, no era para tanto, solo tenia que distraerse un poco y comenzar a soltar todos esos recuerdos que la mantenían en su cama día y noche.

No había forma mejor que estar entre amigas. Cada una contaba animadamente sus experiencias, Téa había tenido su primera presentación como bailarina solista, había firmado un contrato con una agencia internacional. Mai también contaba su gran experiencia con sus padres y como había logrado invertir en su local, para poderse quedar en un solo lugar, y ya no tener que viajar. Serenity solo escucho, no tenía nada que contar, estaba segura que Joey ya se había encargado de divulgar todo lo vivido. Aunque, tampoco es que pudiese contar mucho.

 _-"Así que le di un gran puñetazo en la cara por meterse con mi hermanita."-_ Contaba abiertamente el rubio a sus amigos.

 _-"Cielos… No sabía que Seto le pudiera interesar alguien románticamente."-_ Respondía Yugi, aún le costaba trabajo entender la historia.

 _-"Es un canalla. No tiene interés romántico en nadie, solo lo hizo para enfurecerme"-_ Gritaba a más no poder, el tema de su "hermanita" con alguien más siempre lo alteraba y ahora más que se trataba de su archirrival.

Tristán celebraba cada puño que el mayor de los Wheeler contó haberle dado a Kaiba, su historia había sido sutilmente modificada, pequeños detalles, no muchos. Yugi solo reía, le parecía irónico que justamente Seto se fijara en Serenity, es decir, es la hermana de Joey, su rivalidad ha existido desde que se conocen. De igual forma había sido una historia digna de escucharse.

Estaban un restaurante muy elegante, perfecto para una cena, omitiendo los gritos del eufórico hermano empedernido, había una música clásica que se escuchaba al fondo y un par de comensales solamente.

-" _JOEY_."-Una voz autoritaria lo llamo en señal de regaño. _-"Amor, tus gritos se escuchan hasta el estacionamiento."-_ Aunque tenía una sonrisa, la mirada fulminaba ferozmente al pobre rubio, quien no le gustaba hacer molestar a su novia.

 _-"MAI. No sabias que estabas por llegar, no avisaste."-_ Le hablaba al oído mientras la abrazaba.

 _-"No tengo que avisar. Y deja de hablar de Seto y Serenity, fue suficiente_."-Ordenaba la rubia, calladamente al oído mientras infligía dolor por medio de un pellizco a su novio.

 _-"Hola Téa, Serenity."-_ Saludaban. Ahora si estaban todos, la pandilla reunida.

 _-"¿Se preguntaran porque nos reunimos aquí no?."-_ La verdad nadie se lo había preguntado, pero así inicio su speech _.-"Tenemos que darles una noticia importante, MAI Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR."-_ Anunciaba emocionado, con una gran sonrisa.

 _-"Ya sabíamos, Mai trae un anillo de compromiso."-_ Tea hizo presencia.

 _-"La verdad no es una sorpresa, más bien, ya era hora."-_ Alego Tristan.

 _-"Joey, yo te ayude a escoger el anillo. Me preguntaste hace seis meses. Tardaste mucho me parece"-_ Decía Serenity.

 _-"Ah, para eso me pedias consejos de como pedir matrimonio_."-Yugi siempre tan ajeno a la situación, no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan angustiado el otro día con ese tema, ahora todo tenía sentido _.-"Felicidades chicos."_

 _-"Ahora la parte importante."-_ Nuevamente Téa intervenía. _-"¿Cómo fue?, cuenten."_

No fue como esperaron dar la noticia, pero también servía. Estar entre verdaderos amigos nuevamente y saber que ya todos poco a poco construían sus vidas. Serenity estaba feliz, abrazo a su hermano y a su futura cuñada tras la noticia, después de este anuncio no podía seguir molesta. La velada fue perfecta, entre risas y recuerdos casi se les olvidaba que habian pasado 10 años.

Mientras en Ciudad Domino, el vicepresidente había llamado a una junta de último momento. Necesitaban poder remediar las intervenciones que había sobre la empresa. No hay mejor forma de acabar con una compañía, que mostrando actos de corrupción y fraude dentro de ella. Se rumoraba que la semana de la tecnología, protagonizada por Mokuba, tenía favoritismo y los ganadores ya estaban arreglados. Todo esto a raíz de la noticia de que Seto mantuvo una relación con una de las aspirantes. Parecía algo totalmente irrelevante, pero la competencia aprovecharía cualquier circunstancia para poder desprestigiarla. Para Mokuba era imperdonable que se malinterpretara las intenciones de su evento, puede que para Seto fuera solo publicidad y buena imagen, pero para él, este y muchos otros eventos anuales que protagonizaba eran de suma importancia, porque prestaban un servicio a la comunidad.

 _-"Bajo ninguna circunstancia, podemos permitir que estas noticias afecten la nueva inversión de industrias Kaiba."-_ Se negaba uno de los socios.- _"Debemos hacer algo"_

 _-"No haremos nada."-Afirmo el mayor de los Kaiba.-"Basta de estupideces, concentren sus energías, en lo que de verdad importa. No es la primera vez, ni la ultima que la empresa sufrirá intervenciones."_

Fin de la discusión. Seto había estado mas irritado de lo normal, no entendía porque tanto alboroto por unos simples rumores. Un poco de publicidad gratuita, buena o mala, nunca viene mal. Aunque admitía que en el fondo lo que le molestaba es que se tratase de ella. Nuevamente cuando se trataba de ella, él no tenía argumentos, no sabía cómo explicar sus acciones, eso ya lo tenía en claro. Había actuado como un adolescente y no se enorgullecía de eso. Quería pasar la página, y volver a ser el CEO despiadado que sus todos conocían.

Finalizada la reunión, Seto nuevamente se encontraba trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Tenia varías semanas, que dormía solo 4 horas y el resto del día trabajaba.

- _"Seto, en algún momento vas a tener que decirme que paso con Serenity."-Insistía Mokuba, quien irrumpió en el despacho de su hermano, ya era de día. Hasta ahora había sido muy tolerante, no le había reclamado nada, aunque para él, poner en riesgo su evento, no tenía perdón._

 _-"¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esa mujer?."-Intentaba restarle importancia. No quería recordar lo que ella causaba en él, no otra vez._

 _ **Flash back**_

El momento se tornaba incómodo. la conciencia no dejaba de reclamarle por su comportamiento impulsivo. Se maldecía por haberse expuesto a esa situación, estar allí, con la culpable de su insomnio, Serenity, siempre lograba sacarlo de sí. En primer lugar no entendía la necesidad de alejarla de Katsuro, y en segundo lugar no entendía porque los había encerrado en el Kaibaround. Por suerte estaban en una cápsula, lejos de intrusos que pudieran escuchar la discusión que pretendía ganar con su torpe argumento.

-" _El hecho de que tu lo odies, no tiene porque involucrarme_."-Dijo ella, con mucha seriedad.

-" _A tu hermano tampoco le gusta ese sujeto_."-Respondió, debía pensar en algo coherente que decir, estaba perdiendo esta discusión y no se lo podía permitir.

-"¿ _Desde cuando Joey y tú son tan unidos_?."

No había respuesta a esa pregunta, jamas han sido unidos y el dolor en su mano izquierda se lo recordaba. Sabía que solo usaba a Joey de excusa para poder alejarla de Katsuro. Se sentía patético, pero se negaba aceptar que esto lo hacía por ella, no señor. Un momento de silencio, lo inquietó. Ella quería una respuesta. El cruzó los brazos queriendo establecer una barrera de frialdad, pero una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de ella.

-" _No sera que estas... Celo_..."-Imposible.

-" _NO_."-Él es Seto Kaiba, el jamás sentiría celos de alguien y menos alguien tan insignificante como Katsuro. Serenity, no sería la excepción. Seria darle importancia, y para él solo su hermano y su empresa merecen importancia.

-" _Admitelo... S.e.t.o_."-Aunque debia darle crédito, esta mujer lo inquietaba... mucho. Entro en estado nerviso cuando ella se comenzo acercar peligrosamente. Maldecia tener que aceptar que en el fondo se sentia intimidado.

No entendía porque le pasaba esto. Es una simple mujer, ni con la persona mas temeraria el se sentia intimidado. Con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo podía actuar indiferente, pero luego en esos escasos momentos cuando estaban a solas, no tenia control de sí, era como si sus impulsos lo dominarán. Ahora toda esta escena, ella a tan poca distancia, le alteraba la cordura y le provocaba ansiedad.

Sonrió victorioso, cuando fue ella quien se acercó, al menos seria ella quien comenzará esto, porque no queria ser él. Él no se negaría a nada, no hoy, no a ella.

¿Cómo llego a estar en esta situación?, no importaba mucho ya. Estaba acorralado, Serenity lo controlaba con tan solo un simple roce. Ella logro eliminar todo tipo de barrera entre sus cuerpo, sin la mas mínima resistencia por parte de él. Deshizo sus brazos cruzados y aunque este se negó con la cabeza, otra vez sus impulsos lo dominaron, las miradas chocaron, y con eso era suficiente para perder lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Instintivamente apreso su cintura con uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano tomo su mejilla, guiandola hasta él. Finalmente él tendría el control de la situación, como debía ser. Junto su frente, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba, observo de cerca lo que sería su próximo objetivo, su nueva misión sería adueñarse de los labios de la joven, total, ella fue quien se lo busco.

Termino de acortar la diminuta distancia entre sus rostros, y la besó. Fue lento y sin apuro. Ella había colocado sus manos en su pecho, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, intentando liberarse del temible CEO de KaibaCorp, pero ella también era presa de las emociones del momento.

Cuando ella aflojó la resistencia que ejercía, supo que era el momento para profundizar aun más el beso, abandonó totalmente la amabilidad. Un extraño frenesí invadió su cuerpo, todas las fibras de su cuerpo sentía enloquecer al sentir como ella respondía entusiasta.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no lo suficiente. Aun sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Serenity intento empujarlo con ayuda de las manos que aun estaban a la altura del pecho de este, pero solo consiguió que él la apegara totalmente a su cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier posible huida. Ella estaba presa entre su bien formado pecho y los brazo de este.

-" _Seto_."-Pronunció débilmente, su respiración aun era agitada. Hizo un poco de resistencia, pero Seto era quién tenía totalmente el control de la situación.

-" _En otra ocasión te hubiera soltado_."-Logró decir, cuando recupero un poco el aliento.-" _Pero tu iniciaste esto Serenity_..."

El poco espacio que había entre ambos, provocaba un hormigueo que iba desde la espalda hasta las piernas. La debilidad en las rodillas de ella, era evidente. Eso le daba la confianza que Kaiba necesitaba, sabía que había logrado estremecerla, tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de él.

-" _Yo_..."-Ella intentó difícilmente decir algo, pero..

No era momento de hablar... El llevo su palma hasta la mejilla de ella, y sin piedad alguna inicio nuevamente una serie de besos con mucha suavidad pero con la misma intensidad que había en el ambiente. Necesitaba controlar las ganas que tenia de acorralarla contra la pared, y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos oscuros.

Ella aunque se oponía, poco a poco fue cediendo, dejandose llevar por la fogosidad del momento. Sus manos ahora rodeaban las mejillas de él, exigiendo más. Su ritmo fue aumentando, era acelerado y apasionado. Sus lenguas se intercalaban en perfecta armonía. La conciencia se había perdido, no había pensamientos, ni miedos que nublaran su mente ahora, estaban totalmente hundidos en su lujuria.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del ojiazul. Él por su parte aprovecho la absoluta disposición de ella, para conducirla al borde del muro, chocando su espalda contra el frío cristal. Comenzando con una sesión de caricias atrevidas y ardientes. Con gran maestría metió su mano por debajo de la camisa femenina. Su piel hervía, necesitaba seguirla explorando, era tan suave. Ella hundía las yemas de sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de él, profundizando aun más la intensidad del momento.

El bajo a su blanquecido cuello, dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo, ella entrecerraba los ojos, para disfrutar de las atenciones que Seto le brindaba. Esta mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, a estas alturas no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, algo la hizo bajar de las nubes a donde Seto la llevaba.

-" _Seto_."-Lo llamo firmemente un poco exaltada, él con un gesto fastidiado detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, la observó fijamente.

Los 30 minutos de la primera noche, cuando huyeron del baile, que fueron una eternidad, ahora parecían solo un parpadeo. Dejaron que sus pulmones respiraran, cuando comprendieron que ya acababa el recorrido. Estaban agitados, acalorados, el pulso era muy parecido al de haber corrido una maratón sin descansos. Las puertas de la atracción se abrieron indicando que ya era hora de bajar. Serenity tomo la peluca, que se había caído al suelo, minutos atras, él por su lado también acomodo su cabello en el reflejo que le daba el cristal. Bajaron de la atracción, y fueron escoltados hasta las oficinas internas y privadas del parque.

Ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna. La escena estaba cargada de mucha tensión.

 _-"Joey debe estar como loco buscando. ¿Quieres que mande a un chofer a llevarte?"_ -Necesitaba alejarse de ella, tenerla cerca provocaba un volcán de sensaciones, que no entendía muy bien que significaban. Sus labios aun recordaban como se sentía su piel.

 _-"Seto... o Kaiba. Como sea."-_ No sabía cómo referirse hacia el.- _"¿Por qué me estas alejando?, sí me llevan con Joey, ¿Te volveré a ver?."-_ Pregunto directamente _._

El medito un poco, no tenía palabras para responder. Un cortocircuito entre lo que quería hacer y lo que quería sentir estaban en batalla campal. No quería mirarla, porque era darle ventaja a uno de los dos bandos internos. Balbuceo un par de monosílabas, pero no eran respuesta. El pensar lo que pudo pasar si el Kaibaround hubiera durado solo un poco más, lo inquietaba. Sabía que con ella cerca, no podía pensar con claridad.

 _-"¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí?."-_ Pregunto, antes que le diera una respuesta al estilo Kaiba _.-"Sé que quieres que me aleje, no logro entender, ¿por qué me buscas?. ¿Por qué accediste a la idea de Joey de descalificarme?. Pensé que me querías en la compañía."-_ Callo para luego agregar. _-"Pensé que éramos amigos o algo."_

El bajo la mirada, trataba de idear alguna respuesta lógica y creíble. Estaba convencido que eso era lo mejor, que ella estuviera lejos. Eso era lo correcto, para ella y para él. Pero no entendía porque no se sentía así _._

 _-"No deberíamos vernos más..."-_ Dijo con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

 _-"Eso ya lo dijiste… Lo que no logro entender es ¿por qué?._ "-Dio un paso hacia él, quien aún no le dirija la mirada.- _"¿Hice algo mal?, ¿Hice algo que te molesto?."_

 _-"No, no Serenity, no es eso."_ -La situación lo comenzaba a molestar, no era ella quien lo molestaba, era el mismo, no tener explicación, carecer de argumentos.

 _-"Entonces, ¿Qué es?."-_ Estaba segura que estaba molesto, intentaba recordar que había hecho o dicho para que el estuviera ofendido, pero no encontraba nada.-" _¿Te molesto que te besara?."_

 _-"No, no me molesta besarte… Es solo que…"-_ Es solo que quería hacerlo nuevamente, era una tortura tenerla ahí parada frente a él,-" _Eres un estorbo. Me distraes, me nubla la cabeza pensar con quien estarás, que estarás haciendo. No puedo estar pendiente de ti, tengo una empresa entre las manos que me necesita."-_ Dijo lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

 _-"¿Qué quieres decir?."-_ No entendía bien a que se refería. Seto era muy extraño, decía que la quería o al menos eso creyó que dijo pero que le estorbaba. Puso una mano en el brazo de él, intentaba que la mirara.

 _-"Quiere decir que te tienes que ir."-_ Quito su brazo rápidamente del contacto de la joven, no quería que se repitiera otro evento, había logrado acumular lo suficiente de cordura como para deshacerla ahora.- _"Y te tienes que ir lo antes posible."_

 _-"¿Quieres que me vaya?."_ -No lo podía creer _._

 _-"Si Wheeler, quiero que te vayas, eres una amenaza para KaibaCorp. No eres más que una distracción para mi"-_ Fue cruel, necesitaba serlo _._

No hacia faltar decir más, suficiente era el rechazo. Serenity dio media vuelta, no había más por hacer. Estaba confundida, parecía que era dos personas distintas, una ese hombre que la besaba sobre el Kaibaround y otro el que le decía que era una distracción. Sabía que debía alejarse de personas así, pero es que con él había cierta atracción que le impedía tomar la decisión propia. Siempre era él, el tomo la iniciativa de acercarse a ella, y ahora era el quien le pedía que se alejara. Siempre era él.

 _-"Serenity."-_ Llamó casi en susurro. No quería dejarla ir.-"Adiós _..."-_ Fue su último pensamiento _,_ antes de perderla de vista totalmente.

 **Fin flash** ** _back._**

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El recuerdo de ese día, lo seguía.


	6. La cena

**La cena…**

 **"Los fanáticos de Joey Wheeler se sorprendieron con la última publicación del duelita en sus redes sociales, anunciando su compromiso con la también famosa duelita Mai Valentine. La ceremonia de cena de compromiso sera el próximo fin de mes, en las instalaciones del Hotel Palace..."- Así comenzaba el artículo de la revista "PaShow", donde estaba una foto de la pareja de Mai y Joey, con una breve entrevista que les habían hecho. Pronto sería el tan esperado casamiento. La famosa pareja había decidido casarse antes de fin de año, ya habían postergado por mucho tiempo su relación.**

-" _¡Te tengo nuevas noticias, Seto!._ "-Anuncio entrando al despacho.

Kaiba se aparto de la portátil, y fijo su vista en Mokuba, para encontrarse con la cara de su hermano menor muy emocionado con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado. Tenía en sus manos una invitación para la cena de compromiso de Mai Valentine y Joey Wheeler. Solo sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Esta reunión sería una clara pérdida de tiempo, ya había tenía suficiente de los Wheeler, por un buen tiempo, la empresa apenas salía de las repercusiones causadas en la semana de la tecnología. Además no le gustaban esas reuniones, eran cursi y poco beneficiosas para sus metas personales.

-" _Vamos, podrás ver a Yugi y pedirle un duelo._ "-Seducía inteligente su hermano.-" _Esta cena estará llena de muchos medios de comunicación, donde publicitar el nuevo Kaibaland, ademas de poder molestar a Joey._ "

Disparó donde debía, despertando el interés de Seto. Mokuba lo conocía muy bien, no podía perder la oportunidad de desafiar a Yugi, y menos por no querer ver a unas personas sin significado para el. Se sentía patético, de solo pensar que estaba evitando a los Wheeler. Él es el gran Seto Kaiba, no necesitaba esconderse de nadie. Iría, no sólo por Yugi, sino también para molestar a Joey y para obtener un poco de publicidad gratuita para su nuevo parque. Matando a varios pájaros de un tiro.

El gran día había llegado, Serenity terminaba que dar los últimos arreglos al gran salón, ya casi era la hora de la cena, y ella seguía sin arreglarse. Todo había comenzado hace casi dos meses, cuando Joey y Mai, dieron la gran noticia que se iban a casar, todo era alegría hasta que comenzaron los preparativos para la boda, los novios no podían ponerse de acuerdo en nada, la boda casi se cancelo 3 veces, por lo que inocentemente se ofreció a planificar todo, sin saber el gran trabajo que conllevaba. Aun cuando habían contratado a una agencia de wedding planner, habían muchas decisiones que tomar. Eran casi a las 8 de la noche, y ella no se había bañado aun, por suerte Tea y Yugi llegaron a reemplazarla.

Nuestra protagonista, como era de esperarse, había sido elegida para ser la dama de honor de la boda. No imaginaba que ser dama honor, seria un trabajo tan arduo, una larga lista de quehaceres, la habían mantenido ocupada. Desde los preparativos para la cena, la reserva del salón, la decoración, la organización, la despedida de soltera, el vestido de la novia y, muchas otras responsabilidades que jamas imagino que había tras la planificación de una boda. Eso de ser dama de honor, sin duda que era una trampa, no tenia nada de honor. Sin embargo, no le importaba mucho, logró superar su depresión, y distraerse. Poco a poco el terrible episodio de la semana de la tecnología quedaba en el pasado. Ahora solo se ocuparía de que Mai y Joey tengan la mejor boda del año.

Tenia solo una hora para arreglarse, el tiempo corría, así que decidió darse prisa, por suerte había seguido el consejo de su mamá de arreglarse el peinado la noche anterior, ahora solo le quedaba bañarse, el maquillaje y su hermoso vestido beige.

-" _¿POR QUÉ LO INVITASTE?_."-Reclamaba a su novia.

-" _¿Por qué no lo invitaría?._ "-Preguntó despreocupada, ya se había acostumbrado a los berriches del rubio.-" _Es uno de nuestros conocidos, ademas no pensaras que invitare a Mokuba, sin invitar a su hermano, o ¿si?._ "

-" _Mokuba si, es que, ¿por qué él tiene ir a mi cena de compromiso?._ "-Se volvía a quejar.

-" _Joey ya basta_."-Advirtió.- " _Esta noche tiene ser especial, porque no tendremos otra igual. Tu hermana y nuestros amigos se han esforzado mucho para hacernos esta noche inolvidable y tu no lo vas arruinar. ¿Te queda claro?_."- El rubio frunció el ceño, por más que odiara la idea, ella tenia toda la razón.

Cuando eran las 9 en punto de la noche, ya muchos invitados estaban llegando. Este seria uno de los eventos del año, no todos los días se casa una leyenda del duelo de monstruos. En uno de los salones de festejos más prestigiados de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo la cena de celebración de compromiso, la lista de invitados era amplia. Varios medios estaban cubriendo la noche, desde revistas, portales web y noticieros de televisión. El salón estaba ubicado en uno de los últimos pisos del hotel Palace, famoso por su hermosa vista. La decoración era muy moderna, había una gran tarima al fondo, con los músicos, varias barras de bebidas con los mejores bartender de la ciudad, una gran barra de comida para todo tipo de gusto.

La pareja recibía a todos los invitados para luego tomarse una foto de recuerdo con cada uno. Los invitados variaban entre familiares, conocidos muy cercanos, y personajes del mundo de los duelos. Grandes duelistas como Kei, Makoto, Jaden, Aster, entre otros...

-" _Mai, Joey._ "-Saludaba con una gran sonrisa, tras abrazarlos.-" _Felicidades. Me emociona mucho que se vayan a casar._ "

- _"Gracias Mokuba, nos alegra que nos puedan acompañar esta noche._ "-Agradecía la rubia.

Mai recibió a los hermanos Kaiba con gran emoción, era una novia muy hermosa. Joey abrazo a Mokuba en gesto de saludo y fulmino con la mirada a Seto. Acto que no paso desapercibido por nuestro ojiazul, un choque de miradas comenzó en ese momento, pero tuvieron que ceder, ya que Mai golpeo a Joey en uno de sus costados. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en el rostro del castaño, ya había logrado uno de sus tres objetivos. Solo faltaba Yugi, dar un par de declaraciones y se podría ir tranquilo de la reunión.

-" _Te estaré vigilando de cerca Kaiba._ "-Amenazó.-" _Solo tuviste mucha suerte la última vez._ "

-" _Wheeler, cuando quieras, sabes dónde encontrarme._ "-Sonrió.-" _Siempre me complacerá mostrar que soy superior_."

-" _Te lo advierto, aléjate de Serenity._ "-Amenazo el naciente hermano sobreprotector.

Un vació se sintió en el estomago de Seto, escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo, ocasiono un estado de incomodidad que invadió cada parte de su cuerpo, una oleada de calor paso por toda su piel, para luego dejarlo frío. Había logrado ignorar el hecho de que ella estaría esa noche, pero sencillamente no podía estar indiferente cuando se trataba de ella. No respondió ante la amenaza de su rival, trago hondo y dio una sonrisa incomoda. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido una terrible idea ir esa noche. Mokuba y Seto terminaron de tomarse la foto con la pareja, recibieron su cóctel de bienvenida, para luego ser guiados hasta su mesa.

-" _Es increíble la decoración, ¿no lo crees Seto?_ "- Le decía a su hermano, pero este se encontraba muy distraído, buscando a su próximo objetivo.-" _Leí que Serenity, estuvo cargo, le quedo todo genial ¿no crees?."_ \- Otra vez su nombre, lo ponía a sudar frió.

-" _Supongo_ "-Contesto, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

No sabía porque le pasaba esto, justo ahora, aunque se lo negará a si mismo, el saber que la vería otra vez, lo emocionaba un poco, por eso estaba debatiéndose sí quedarse a buscar a Yugi, o irse en ese momento. Iba a necesitar mas que un cóctel de bienvenida para poder estar en aquella reunión por mas de dos horas. Examino detenidamente la zona, para luego ir hasta la barra y pedir lo mas fuerte que tuvieran, evitaría a Serenity toda la noche y se iría para no saber nunca más nada de ella, o al menos ese era su plan. Le hervía la sangre solo de saber que ella estaba tan cerca. Necesitaba eliminar esa sensación que nacía de sus entrañas, que lo impulsaba a buscar su cara entre las personas. Se sentó en uno de los extremos de la barra, mirando su vaso vaciarse y llenarse repetidas veces.

De un momento a otro, un vocero del escenario dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes para que pudieran escuchar las palabras del brindis.

-" _En esta noche tan especial._ "-Una voz masculina, reclamo la atención de todos los presentes.- _"He sido elegido para pronunciar este brindis por los novios."_ -Era el buscado por Seto, el increíble Yugi Muto- _"Me siento muy honrado, aunque también algo nervioso, jamás en mi vida he dado un brindis como este. Antes que nada quiero felicitar a Joey y Mai, una pareja que personalmente tuve la oportunidad de conocer desde el principio, y que hoy puedo llamar familia. Nadie mejor que ellos pueden enseñar lo que es el verdadero amor. El tiempo ha pasado rápido, muchos somos testigos de los altibajos de esta historia, y de como el amor siempre venció por sobre todo. Gracias por permitirme..._ "-Hizo una pausa.- _"Por permitirnos acompañarlos en este paso tan importante como lo es el matrimonio. Joey parece que fue ayer que nos conocimos por los pasillos de la academia y jamás imagine que llegaría el momento de decirte estas palabras, te deseo felicidad al lado de esta hermosa dama Mai._ "-Alzó su copa y se la mostró a los invitados.-" _Por los novios._ "

Todos alzaron su copa, y brindaron a salud de los novios. Un brillo pareció en los ojos del ojiazul, finalmente había encontrado su segundo objetivo, no perdería mas el tiempo, ya había tomado lo suficiente para tolerar las ganas de desaparecerse de dicha reunión. Aparte asistió solo para poder encontrarse con Yugi otra vez, no podía desconcentrarse, así no era él. A pasos decididos, empezó su marcha hasta el escenario, allí seguro podría encontrarlo. Luego de eso, faltaría solo la prensa y se podría ir victorioso. O no..

-" _Estuvo perfecto Yugi._ "-Celebraba con un abrazo, sabia que al pelipuntiado no se le daba fácil esto de hablar en público.

-" _Gracias Serenity. Estaba bastante nervioso._ "-Le devolvía el abrazo, ya podría disfrutar de la noche, sin la presión de tener que dar el discurso, televisado en todo el mundo.-" _¡KAIBA!_ "-Llamo emocionado, al percatarse de su presencia.

Ese nombre retumbo como eco en el interior de Serenity, el tiempo se detuvo por unos breves instantes, al igual que la respiración de la menor de las Wheeler. Su mirada busco su silueta, y la encontró. Era como sí un fantasma de su pasado había revivido. Estaba parado justo al frente de ella. Su boca se entreabrió del asombro y sus palpitaciones aumentaron, cada latido era mas intenso que el anterior. Un ardor se extendió desde la punta de sus pies hasta erizar sus poros capilares. La música, el ruido de las personas riendo, todo se detuvo. Una extraña sensación de felicidad y de miedo creció en lo profundo de su ser.

-" _Seto.._ "-Pronuncio en susurro, mientras deshacía el abrazo con Yugi. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

-" _Yugi, justo al que buscaba._ "-Respondió saliendo de su trance, dirigiéndose directamente al pequeño Yugi e ignorando totalmente la existencia de la castaña.

-" _¿Cómo has estado Kaiba?._ "-Pregunto totalmente ajeno al momento que se vivía en esos momentos.-" _Me alegra verte, tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti._ "

Serenity ante la indiferencia del ojiazul, decidió abandonar la escena. Tuvo que haber parecido una estúpida, esperando con una sonrisa que el se dignara a saludarla. Es que claro, ¿Qué esperaba ella?, era obvio que él no iba a correr abrazarla. Sabía que el estaba invitado, y esparaba poder verlo otra vez, pero no se imagino que él la ignoraría tan descaradamente. Se sentía humillada, quería llorar de impotencia, así que tuvo que huir antes de pasar mas vergüenza de la que ya había pasado. Una pequeña lágrima rodó en su mejilla, se la secó rápido antes que alguien pudiera percatarse. Estupido Kaiba, era lo peor de lo mejor que le había pasado.

-" _Estas muy linda Serenity._ "-Halagaba el joven, sacándola totalmente de su ensimismamiento.-" _Te quedo de lujo la decoración._ "

-" _Gracias Tristan, tomo mucho tiempo._ "-Le respondía, aun se sentía muy alterada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-" _¿Quieres bailar?_ "-Pregunto directamente, ella medito un instante.-" _Sí estas muy ocupada, no hay.._ "

-" _No, no._ "-Nego con una sonrisa, estaba siendo maleducada-" _Me vendría bien, divertirme un rato. Por favor._ "

No le daría el gusto de que la hiciera sentir mal, no otra vez. Era la cena de compromiso de su hermano, había trabajado mucho en ella y no dejaría que Seto se la arruinara. Había aceptado que el hombre que conoció, no era el verdadero Kaiba, solo que dentro de ella aun tenía una pequeña esperanza. Acepto a la invitación, Tristan tomo su mano y la guió hasta la pista de baile. Habían varias parejas bailando, era una pista de baile ubicada justo al frente de la tarima donde estaban los músicos.

-" _Kaiba_."-Llamaba nuevamente Yugi, al no haber recibido respuesta.-"¡ _KAIBA!._ "

-" _Yugi, podrías callarte._ "-Reclamo, su griterío había hecho que perdiera de vista a la castaña.

Tras la huida de Serenity, se había encargado de seguirla con la mirada. Su presencia no había pasado inadvertida, solo no supo que hacer cuando la vio, honestamente no esperaba encontrársela, estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. Fue fácil de identificar, aun a distancia sus ojos avellana brillaba como aquel día que la vio en las presentaciones de la semana de la tecnología. Algo en ella siempre le ha llamado la atención, quizá era su cara angelical o su sonrisa. Tenido algo que logro hacer olvidar al CEO sus objetivos de la noche.

Desde que localizo a Yugi, caminó sin vuelta atrás. Justo ahí, la vio, esperando a que Yugi bajara del escenario, seguramente estaba ahí porque era parte de la organización del evento. Ella no se percato de su presencia, por suerte para él, porque se quedo inmóvil apenas la vio, una corriente eléctrica había recorrido todo su columna dorsal. Sonrió incrédulo, ¿Cómo una mujer podía atraerlo tanto?. No fue hasta que el pequeño peliputiado le hablo que comprendió que se había quedado como estúpido parado por varios segundos. Sintió mucho recelo cuando Yugi estaba ahí, abranzandola frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo fue más desagradable, encontrara bailando con ese baboso, ya ni recordaba su nombre.

Ira, eso sentía. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños apretados. Su instinto asesino volvió a él, como aquella vez cuando se entero que estaba con Katsuro. Sus piernas se movieron con vida propia, dejando a Yugi hablando solo muy desconcertado. Él tenia la mano en su cintura, la tenía apegada a su cuerpo y ella parecía disfrutar de eso. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso?, ¿es que acaso las personas ya no respetaban la propiedad privada en estos días?.

Irrumpió en la pista de baile, sin importar las miradas curiosas que lo seguían.

-" _Serenity_."-La llamó con una voz grave, necesitaba alejarla de él.

-" _¿Seto?._ "-Respondió intimidada, ante la alta figura que se acercaba a ella con pasos veloces.-" _¿Te acuerdas de Tristan?._ "-Intento calmar la tensión del momento, varios en la pista de baile estaban observando la escena.

-" _Nunca olvido un perdedor cuando lo conozco._ "-Respondió de la manera más arrogante posible.

-" _¿Cuál es tu problema Kaiba?_."-Tristan respondió ofendido.

-" _Veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo neardental._ "-Insultó devuelta.

\- " _NO SE QUE DICES, PERO TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA._ "-Alzo los puños en modo de ataque, y lanzo el primer puñetazo, él cual fue esquivado fácilmente por Seto.

-" _A eso me refiero._ "-Sonrió sarcástico.

-" _¡BASTA!_ "-Exigió Serenity, varias personas se habían detenido a presenciar la pelea.-" _Tristan, Seto._ "

-" _El comenzó._ "-Acuso Tristan. Se posiciono para dar otro puñetazo.

-" _Basta Tristan, no hagas esto, no aquí, piensa en Mai y Joey._ "-Pidió firmemente.-" _Por favor._ "

-" _Como sea..._ "-Se tranquilizo, Serenity tenia razón, estaban dando un buen espectáculo y Kaiba no valía la pena.-" _Me largo._ "

Tristan abandono la escena, no había mas por hacer, en algún momento se vengaría. Kaiba sonrió victorioso, ya había cumplido su misión express y ahora podría volver a lo que estaba con Yugi. Mientras que Serenity estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Seto. Él no se preocupo tan siquiera en mirarla, solo se dio vuelta y camino en la misma dirección por la que había llegado, intentaba buscar a Muto con la mirada.

-" _Seto._ "-Lo llamo, tuvo que apresurar su paso para llegar hasta él.-" _¿Qué fue eso?, Tristan es mi amigo, no tienes porq..._ "

-" _Él no es tu amigo._ "-Aseguró antes que terminara la frase, jamás olvidaría como babeaba por ella en el mundo virtual-" _Tu le gustas._ "

-" _Seto, solo bailabamos._ "-Intento aclarar, pero los ojos de él se clavaron en ella.-"No tiene interés en mí."

-" _Serenity, no puedes ser tan ingenua._ "-Solo había que tener dos dedo de frente para entender que ese chico gustaba de ella.-" _Sí te importa tanto, ve y corre tras tu noviesito._ "-La miró con mucha seriedad.

-" _¿Qué?_ "-Estaba verdaderamente confundida.-" _Solo para aclarar Tristan no es mi novio, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones._ "

-" _No me gusta que estés cerca de él..._ "-Confesó, no sabía porque se sentía tan familiar esa frase, pero era la verdad.

Parecía un deja vu. Estaban ahí rodeados de tantas personas, pero se sentía como que estaban solos. Seto intentaba descubrir cual era el color de los ojos de Serenity, los había visto tantas veces, pero jamas detallo su extraño color, eran un verde avellana muy profundo, parecían un portal hasta el centro de su alma. Fue casi magnetico, sus cuerpos se acercaron por inercia. Serenity intentaba descifrar el enigma, primero actuaba como que no la conocía y luego le hacia una escena de celos, noto el acercamiento de él, pero esta vez no seria igual, no caería ante los encantos de Kaiba.

-" _Seto, necesito saber porque lo haces._ "-pensó en voz alta. Él salió de su hipnotismo, no tenia palabras, tampoco entendía.

-" _Serenity. Por fin te encuentro._ "-Saludaba un joven alto, muy apuesto.-" _Cada día estas hermosa._ "

-" _Gracias Duke, también me alegra verte._ "-Sonrió, se dio cuenta que Seto ya estaba varios metros alejado.-" _Hablamos al rato, me dio gusto verte otra vez._ "

Se libro como pudo de Duke, necesitaba respuestas de Seto. No era justo lo que había hecho. Logro alcanzarlo, y aunque lo llamo este caminaba muy rápido, como queriendo evitarla.

-" _Seto._ "-Llamo nuevamente, le costaba seguirle el paso con los tacones que tenia.-" _Deja de ignorarme._ "

-" _No te ignoro._ "-Aclaró.-" _Te dejo el camino libre para que coquetees con todos los quieras en la reunión._ "

-" _No estoy coqueteando con nadie_."-Se defendió de la acusación.

-" _Te encuentro abrazada con Yugi, bailando con el bruto de Tristan, sonriéndole al bobo ese, de los dados._ "-Reclamó.

-" _Son amigos Seto._ "-Le aclaro nuevamente.-" _No entiendo porque te enojas tanto, ni siquiera eres capaz de saludarme para me ves, y luego me reclamas._ "

-" _¿Para que?, ya tienes suficiente atención masculina como para que tengas a otro recordándote lo hermosa que estas._ "-Dijo en tono de reclamo nuevamente.

-" _Seto se llama tener modales._ "-Estaba irritada.-" _Algo que tu solo conoces cuando la persona te interesa para tu empresa._ "

-" _¿Por qué estas molesta?, ¿por qué no te salude como un baboso?._ "

No tenia argumentos, era Serenity. Con ella sus acciones no tenían explicación, solo eran impulsos sin previa meditación. A estas alturas no tenia porque fingir que no le molestaba que otros hombres se le acercaran, hombres en los que ella quizás tenga interés romántico. Tenia que admitirlo estaba celoso, no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera con otro. Quizás estaba exagerando pero su lado posesivo estaba ganando esta contienda.

-" _Serenity, querida..._ "-Llamo una señora mayor sonriente, Seto había sido salvado.-" _¿Cómo estás?._ "-Serenity reconoció a la mujer.

-" _Hola señora Aiko. Seto, ella es la mamá de Mai._ "-Los presento, Seto sonrió de medio lado.-" _Señora Aiko, él es..._ "

-" _Hija, yo sé perfectamente quien es él._ "-Una sonrisa extraña volvió aparecer en su rostro.-" _Tienes muy buen gusto, déjame decirte._ "

-" _Ehh... Gracias._ "-No sabía, para quien era el halago, pero no quería entrar en detalle en ese momento.

-" _Serenity querida, mi esposo te busca, hubo un problema._ "

El deber la llamaba, Serenity miro una ultima vez a Kaiba, el mensaje era claro, esto no se quedaría así. Busco con la mirada hasta que localizo al señor Valentine y camino hasta el. Seto soltó un leve suspiro, al menos tendría una excusa para alejarse de ella. No quería explicar sus motivos, solo debía apegarse otra vez a su plan, buscar a Yugi, la prensa y esfumarse.

-" _Ahora que estamos solos._ "-Sonrió coquetamente, aferrándose al brazo de Seto.-" _Veo que haces ejercicio, que dichosa tener un hombre tan prometedor en todos los aspectos. Debes hacer disfrutar mucho en la cama_ "-Su voz cambio totalmente, ahora era sensual y provocadora.

-" _Señora, no creo que sean apropiadas sus palabras._ "-Se soltó del agarre de la acosadora, detestaba a las mujeres así.

-" _Quizás sean mas apropiadas en mi habitación._ "-Retuvo a Seto, agarrándolo por el brazo, mientras una mano traviesa se deslizaba por el bien formado cuerpo de esté.

-" _Mire señora, no sé qué intenciones tiene. No me interesa las mujeres de su edad, deje de acosarme._ "-Le hablo fuerte y claro. Llamando la atención nuevamente de algunos presentes, incluyendo a la propia Serenity

-" _No sé con qué clase de mujer me has confundido._ "-Fingió estar indignada, los jóvenes difíciles y atractivos como Seto eran sus favoritos.

-" _Seto..._ "-Llamo a regañadientes la joven castaña-" _Discúlpanos un momento. Dígale al señor Valentine, que en un momento lo alcanzo._ "-Se dirigió a la señora Aiko.

La presencia de Seto la estaba irritando. Arrastró bruscamente a Seto por el brazo, hasta detrás de las barras de bebida, ahí tenían parte del alcohol que servían, no era frecuentado, así que sería el lugar ideal para hablar, lejos de las miradas curiosas e interrupciones de los invitados. Necesitaba que esta noche fuera perfecta para Mai y Joey, trabajo mucho para ello y lo estaba logrando. Todos parecían pasarla muy bien, menos ella luego de volver a ver a Kaiba el atormentador. Él solo se dejo guiar por ella, cualquier situación era mejor que ser manoseado por una señora de edad.

-" _No puedes reclamarme nada. Esa señora es una acosadora pervertida, me insinuó ir a su habitación._ "-Se defendió antes de tener que escuchar el sermón. Serenity le costaba trabajo creer la historia.

-" _Seto solo te pido no hagas un escándalo."_ -Le rogó.-" _Esta cena es muy importante para mi familia y para mí, por favor._ "

-" _No tengo intenciones de arruinar su noche, Serenity, puedes estar tranquila._ "-Dijo con tranquilidad.

-" _Miren a quien me conseguí._ "-Un hombre, alto y rubio había saliendo detrás de las cajas de sake.-" _Se están escondiendo aquí para hacer cosas sucias._ "-Insinuó con una mirada perversa.

-" _¿Quién demonios eres?, identificate._ "-Exigió el ojiazul, lo había tomado por sorpresa la aparición de este hombre.

- _"Que bueno conocerte un novio Serenity, después de tantos años sola pensé que serias una solterona toda la vida."_ -Decía con la botella de sake en una mano y colocando el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaiba para poder equilibrarse.

Era repulsivo, el aliento a alcohol se podía oler desde 3 metros de distancia. Incluso en apariencia estaba muy descuidado. Seto aparto inmediatamente el brazo del hombre, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, y casi chocará contra el suelo. En su intentó por equilibrarse, derramó todo el líquido de la botella sobre la camisa del ojiazul. Haciendo que esté enfureciera por haber arruinado su traje.

-" _Seto, calmate._ "-Pido la joven, antes que dejará al hombre mas inconsistente de lo que ya estaba.

-" _Tardaste, pero escogiste bien con quien acostarte, no como Joey, que se casó con una cabaretera_."-Agregó, cuando se reintegro.

-" _Papá, basta_."-Regaño, el siempre hacia lo mismo, en las reuniones familiares no podía controlar la bebida y terminaba diciendo comentarios inapropiados.

-" _Calma hija._ "-Relajó, mientras volvía a posar la mano tras los hombros de Seto.-" _Seto sabe de lo que hablo._ "

-" _La verdad no sé, y no quiero saber de qué habla._ "-Dijo mientras le tomaba la muñeca y se la retorcía. No puede llegar y hablarle así a Serenity, no parecían padre e hija. Ahora entendía de donde Joey saco lo bárbaro.-" _Deberías hacernos un favor y retirar tu repugnante presencia de este salón._ "

-" _Seto..._ "-Llamo seriamente, al ver que estaba retorciendo la muñeca de su padre, estaba segura que no dudaría en rompérsela de sí este decía algún otro comentario.-" _Ya basta vámonos. Él no vale la pena_ "-Volvió a tirar fuertemente del brazo ojiazul, para alejarlo de su padre inconsciente.

- _"Serenity, acepto que te molestes por el tonto de Tristan. Pero tu papá se lo merecía. Arruinó mi traje._ "-Justificó, el comportamiento de ese hombre era algo insólito. Mientras era arrastrado nuevamente por la castaña.

-" _Él siempre es así. Pero no lo podíamos dejar de invitar._ "-Honestamente a Serenity tampoco le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a su padre, pero tenia que evitar cualquier tipo de acción que pusiera en riesgo la velada-" _Solo intenta pasar desapercibido, por favor._ "

-" _Esta bien, pero no respondo si me vuelve a tocar._ "-Advirtió, todavía podía sentir el olor repulsivo que emanaba ese hombre.

-" _Te llevare a cambiar, y olvidaremos todo ¿si?._ "-Propuso. Ya estaba algo agotada del momento, todo fue todo rápido.

Caminaron por los pasillos que conducían a uno de los camerinos. Siempre pensó que tener un vestuario para una cena, era una idea innecesaria, pero ahora comprendía su útil función. Solo debía llevar a Seto para que se cambiará con alguno de los trajes de repuestos de Joey, por suerte eran tallas muy similares, luego volverían a la reunión y sería como si nada paso. Kaiba se iría por su lado y ella por el suyo. Nada podría salir mal.

" _Seto, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_ "-Reclamaba la castaña. Tenía mas de 20 minutos esperando a que el se cambiará.-" _Seto._ "-Volvió a insistir, tenía que estar en la cena, necesitaban para ella para tener todo bajo control.

-" _Ya voy Serenity._ "-Respondió, mientras se quitaba la camisa con olor a Sake, no quería ir a esa estúpida cena, odiaba los eventos sociales poco productivos.-" _No sé dónde está la camisa._ "

-" _¿Cómo que no sabes?._ "-Señaló desde el otro lado de la puerta.-" _Esta en el armario, al lado de los otros trajes._ "

-" _Te digo que no está_."-Ni se había tomado el tiempo para buscarlo, estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás, mirando los mails de la compañía.

-" _Seto, ¿puedo entrar?._ "-Pregunto, no tenía tiempo para esperar que se dignara a terminar de cambiarse.

-" _Si, adelante. Busca si quieres, no está._ "-Le indicó, ni se preocupó en cambiar de posición, seguía sentado tranquilamente con la vista en su móvil.

Al entrar en la habitación, la lleno de ira verlo tan calmado mirando su celular. Es decir, se estaba perdiendo la cena de compromiso de su único hermano. Hecho que a él no parecía importarle mucho. Busco el traje que estaba exactamente donde le indico que estaría, momentos atrás, no se había tomado el tiempo para buscarlo. Aunque todo su enojo fue apaciguado por la excelente vista que tenía frente a ella, cuando él se puso de pie. Estaba segura que él tenía que hacer ejercicio, su cuerpo estaba totalmente definido aunque no exageradamente, estaba en el punto perfecto para ella. Sus brazos, su abdomen todo estaba perfectamente definido... El recorrido con su mirada fue muy evidente, el por su lado solo sonrió de arrogancia al percatarse del escaneo de ella.

Él también era culpable, sabía que su cuerpo bien definido iba a cautivar la. Tenía que hacerlo, era lo justo, desde que ella entro a la habitación, había robado su total atención, detallado cada parte del hermosa vestido que llevaba la chica, su figura estaba totalmente delineaba por curvas, mientras buscaba el traje, se detuvo solo a ver la fabulosa vista que la castaña le brincaba. Sabía que muy pervertido lo que hacía, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, era la mujer más perfecta que había conocido. En lo único que podia pensar era en lo sencillo que seria quitar esa estorbosa prenda de su camino. Cuando ella giro sobre sus talones, pudo detallar su cara, estaba hermosa. Se levantó en un impulso, por acercarse a ella, pero su cuerpo fue frenado por la sensatez, no podía dejarse llevar otra vez por las hormonas, esta vez la situación era más peligrosa.

-" _¿Te gusta lo que ves?._ "-Sonrió con arrogancia. Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, le lanzo la camisa que él atrapó sin problema.

-" _Apresúrate Seto, no esperare por ti"_ -Aseguró, ya tenía suficiente de él por una sola noche. Dio varios pasos hacia la puerta.

-" _Serenity._ "-Llamó, mientras la tomaba por el brazo. Esta vez no la quería dejar ir, no otra vez. No se sentía bien, cada vez que ella se iba. Quería pronunciar un "no te vayas", "quédate un poco mas", pero las palabras no le salían.

-" _¿Qué quieres Seto?._ "-Se detuvo a mirarlo, estaba irritada. Se sentía agobiada por el momento. Hubo un silencio, mientras sus miradas chocaban.

-" _Quiero que trabajes para KaibaCorp._ "-Soltó sin anestesia.

-" _No, gracias._ "- Aunque se impresiono ante la confesión, las crudas palabras de él aun la lastimaban, rechazó muy ofendida.

-" _¿Por qué no?._ "-Preguntó confundido. Sujetándola aún firmeza, reconocía que había sido un error dejarla ir.-" _Era tu sueño, ¿no es así?. Aquí te lo estoy sirviendo en bandeja._ "

" _Te recuerdo que fuiste tú, quién me dijo que me alejará, que era una distracción para ti y tu empresa..._ "-Le recordó sus propias palabras.

-" _Ya se lo que te dije._ "-La interrumpió, acercándose a ella sin precaución.-" _Importa lo que te digo ahora._ "

-" _Por favor, suéltame._ "-Pidió en tono muy bajo, la distancia entre ellos, cada vez era menos. Un revuelo se sintió en su estomago, necesitaba liberarse antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás.

-" _No quiero._ "-Confesó, eran muchas sus ganas por sentirla, que no la dejaría ni porque ella se lo pidiera.

-" _¿Que quieres realmente Seto?._ "-Mordió su labio interior, intentaba calmarse. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar con su cara.

-" _A ti._ "-Finalmente podía ser totalmente sincero.

Antes que pudiera responder, acortó la distancia entre ellos. Serenity también cerró los párpados y se dejo llevar por la sensación del momento. Sabía que se enojaría con ella misma por permitir estar a merced de Kaiba, pero de igual forma se iba arrepentir si no lo hacía. ¿Quien podría juzgarla?, este hombre era irresistible, él solo se aparecía una noche y la enloquecía en todos los sentidos, la besaba y ella simplemente no podía negarse. Ahora estaba aquí, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado, y unas ganas incontrolables de querer corresponderle bajo cualquier consecuencia, ya era muy tarde para negarse.

Un loco frenesí experimentó su cuerpo, cuando sintió como las finas manos de ella se hundían entre sus cabellos castaños, profundizando mas aún el beso. Un sensación de necesidad le exigía mas. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron jugando con sus respiraciones. Sostuvo con firmeza su cintura, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, no la dejaría ir fácilmente. No había noción del tiempo, estaban totalmente entregados a sus instintos mas primitivos. Tantos deseos reprimidos por parte de Kaiba, habían explotado en ese instante. No entendía del todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, porque nunca lo había sentido antes, solo no quería que se terminará, no quería dejarla ir otra vez, no lo soportaría.

Inmersos en aquel besó, guió el cuerpo de la castaña hasta el cómodo sofá, ella entendio sus intenciones perfectamente. La deposito con mucha delicadeza sobre el sofá, sin dejar de besarla, se acomodó sobre ella, apoyando un brazo al costado, para que todo su peso no cayera sobre ella. Ahora que estaban mucho mas cómodos podían complacer todas las demandas que les exigía la piel.

Un inusual pero familiar sentimiento creció, era mucha la cercanía como para controlarse en ese momento, eran muchas las ganas que se tenían. Ella solto el agarre de su cuello, y bajo su mano lentamente por el pecho expuesto de él, sintiendo su torno desnudo bajo sus yemas. El no se quedo atrás, su mano libre también recorrió las curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos, y devolviéndose pero esta vez por debajo del vestido, para sentir su suave y cálida piel. Serenity se arqueo ante el roce, sus manos la estaban estremeciendo. Un par de jadeos se escucharon desde el fondo su garganta.

Ninguno sabia a donde los conduciría esto, pero no querían que acabara. Él solo disfruto del contacto, ella se aferraba a su piel, dejando leves marcas en su espalda. Esta mujer lograba que la deseara, como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer antes. Necesitaba mas de ella, quería seguir escuchando sus jadeos, quería enloquecerla tanto como ella había hecho con él. Algo tan sencillo como el roce de ella, desaparecía cualquier rastro de cordura. Se deshizo de sus labios para bajar por su cuello hasta su hombro. Deseaba demasiado a esa mujer, se estaba volviendo loco por adueñarse de ella.

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí, jugando con las sensaciones del cuerpo del otro. Se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior para disimular sus gemidos, Seto tenia preso uno de sus senos por encima del sostén, y su boca era la encargada reconquistar el cuello. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante la caricias de él. Estaba muy excitada, podía sentir como su hombría rozaba su entrepierna, dándole a entender que estaban los dos en la misma situación.

-" _Me vuelves loco._ "-Susurró en su oído, su voz no era la misma, era ronca y sensual, los vellos de su piel se erizaron al escucharlo

Los labios de ella depositaron un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este, dando la iniciativa de comenzar un beso, él ya estaba decidido, solo faltaba que los labios de ella se posicionaran sobre los de él.

-" _Seto esto no es correcto, es la cena de mi hermano._ "-Indicó ella, con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. Lo empujó hasta quedar cara a cara con el poseedor del ojiazul.

-" _Serenity,_ "- Pronunció su nombre, mientras admiraba su piel de porcelana. Se acerco nuevamente a sus labios, eran como un imán, pero se detuvo a milímetros de ella, al sentir que ella volvía hacer resistencia. Aunque lo fastidiara, sabía que ella tenía razón. A sus 26 años, jamás había sido tan impulsivo con una mujer. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?.

-" _Seto... Yo.._ "-No sabía que decir. Quizás él se habría molestado, su mirada dejo de ser cálida y seductora, ahora era nuevamente fría y distante..-" _Quizás me estén buscando o me necesiten._ "

-" _No te preocupes._ "-Le sonrió mientras se quitaba de encima de ella, caminaba hasta la camisa blanca y se la abotonaba.-" _Deberíamos volver, Mokuba también me debe estar buscando._ "

El silencio invadió la habitación, él por su lado termino de acomodarse el traje, y ella por otra parte también se acomodo el vestido. Tenia los labios un poco hinchados, intento disimularlo con un poco de labial. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, por mas que hubiera preferido estar entre los brazos del apasionado Kaiba, no quería tener que soportar su indiferencia después. Ella se conocía perfectamente y sabia que si se entregaba y luego el actuaba como si no la conociera, no iba a poder soportarlo. Sufriría mucho. Tendría que alejarse, como el le pidió desde el comienzo, seria lo mejor.

-" _Kaiba. Saldré yo primero, sal en unos 5 minutos. Así no llamamos la atención._ "-Indico la ojos avellana. El entendió muy bien, salir ahora juntos seria robarle protagonismo a los novios.

-" _Serenity._ "-La llamo antes que cruzara la puerta por completo.

Ella volteo, sin esperarse que el le clavaría un beso corto. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sentía el calor que desprendían las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y la atraía hacia el.

-" _Recuérdalo cuando algún otro te mencione lo hermosa que estas_."-Sonrió con orgullo.

-" _¿Siempre eres así de impredecible?._ "-Pregunto aun impresionada, retomando su rumbo hacia el salón.

-" _Intento serlo._ "-Respondió. Mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo.-" _Adiós Serenity._ "


	7. La despedida

**La despedida.**.

 **"El nuevo Kaibaland acuático se encuentra casi listo para abrir sus puertas". Estas fueron las palabras de Mokuba Kaiba, tras mencionar que ya se estaban realizando diversas labores de preparación y acondicionamiento de las modernas instalaciones que serán inauguradas próximamente. Estiman una apertura con mas de 20 mil personas, tiene una dimensión de 100 hectáreas y cuenta con mas de 60 piscinas, 50 atracciones, bar-piscina, restaurantes de autor, fuentes interactivas, entre otras sorpresas que no quiso revelar el menor de los Kaiba.**

Bailaban al ritmo de aquel vals que sonaba a la distancia. Estaban completamente sumergidos en la hermosa melodía, esa mañana finalmente el gran Seto Kaiba lo había comprendido. Cuando cruzó la puerta dejo atrás sus dudas y remordimientos, ¿para qué tanto pensar?, si al final siempre terminaba cediendo ante el capricho de lo que sentía, cuando se despertó y se encontró a si mismo sonriendo, de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Aunque no entendía del todo lo que ocurría con él, solo sabia que quería que ella fuera lo primero que vea cuando abra sus ojos.

-" _Y... ¿Que celebramos?"_ -Pregunto, aun estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado.

Se detuvo, era imposible ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa. La miro como quien descifrar un gran enigma, se sentia un ganador. Fue muy extraño, lo que sintió esa madrugada al despertar con un hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo, no entendía porque se le había entumecido. Un olor familiar, dio inició a una ráfaga de recuerdos de hacia algunas horas. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, honestamente la primera vez que permitía que una mujer durmiera en la misma cama que él. Ahora la tenia en sus brazos, ahora finalmente...

-" _Que eres mía_."-Respondió directamente.

Rodeo su cintura, y al instante su piel se erizo en respuesta al roce de su mano con la suave tela de su vestido. No era fácil mantener el juicio con esta mujer, a tan poca distancia. Apartó un mechón de su frente, y le dio un beso. Ella no dudo en corresponderle. Ella era lo mas parecido a una obsesión, que había vivido. Ni siquiera derrotar a Yugi y reclamar su gloria lo había atormentado tanto como ella. Se cuestionaba lo idiota que había sido, ¿Cómo es que esto no habia pasado antes?, pero no era momento para pensar en eso, ahora la tenía en sus brazos, era toda para él y se le ocurrían mejores ideas para hacer, que estar pensando.

-" _Seto..."-_ Anunció su nombre en una mezcla de suspiro y gemido, sentir sus manos encima de su piel, la hacía hablar con los mismísimos dioses, ese hombre era toda una tentación.

-"¿ _Uh_?."-Mas que una pregunta, fue un sonido. Estaba deleitando el sabor de su cuello, olía delicioso, estaba totalmente embriagado. Quería devorarla entera.

-" _Ehh..."-_ Murmuró, era mucha la vergüenza que sentía al hacer esta pregunta.-" _Después de esto, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?._ "

Un momento de silencio. Él no se había puesto a pensar en eso, estaba disfrutando tanto el momento que nunca pensó que pasaría después de haber estado con ella. O quizás si, pero no quería pensar en eso. La realidad lo devolvía a tierra, se separó del cuello de la joven y medito sus palabras, pero no sabía que responder. Es decir, ¿qué quería escuchar ella?, ¿Cómo demonios el iba a saberlo?.

-" _Seto_."-Nuevamente lo llamo, sus ojos azules eran intimidantes.-" _Es solo que... No sé que somos, o qué seremos. No se si nos veremos otra vez."_

Él no emitió palabra alguna. No sabía que responder, ¿qué era lo que ella esperaba de él?, nuevamente la enigmática mujer aparecía. Había pasado meses descifrado los códigos de su comportamiento. Anoche finalmente, fue la unica vez que fue directa, anoche si pudo entender lo que quería de el. Y el por su parte no dudo en darle lo que ella pidiera, sin pensar. Ahora… Ahora está la disyuntiva. ¿Qué se le responde a la mujer que te obsesiona, cuando te pregunta que son?, no lo sabía. Él la queria, claro que la queria. Que ella estuviera cerca de el, fue su plan desde aquella noche en la cena. Iba a amoldarse a cualquier situación que le pusiera ella, pero ella no decía que quería, solo lo preguntaba. Y la ardua labor de Seto, era descifrar que demonios queria ella de el.

Cuándo sonó el timbre de la puerta, se alivió, había sido salvado por la campana. Era día de limpieza.

-" _Hola_..."-Saludó la encargada del servicio, mientras Seto habría la puerta.

-" _Serenity, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar algún lado?_ "-Le preguntó el pelicastaño. Ella hizo una gran pausa, no entendía muy bien la situación.

-" _Puedo pasar mas tarde si prefieren_..."-Sugirió aquella mujer de servicio, estaba muy tensa la escena.

-" _No. Adelante._ "-Ordenó rápidamente, aunque fuera contradictorio con lo que quería hace algunos instantes, no se quería quedar solo con la chica. No quería responder preguntas que no sabía.

-" _Yo me iré a mi casa. Adiós Seto_ "-Agregó Serenity, para salir por la puerta más veloz que el correcaminos.

-" _Serenity_..."-La llamo, salió tras ella. Ella estaba huyéndo de la escena, y eso no le gustaba.

Una Serenity muy avergonzada, esperaba por el ascensor. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, sólo que todo parecía un sueño. Ella no era de las que estaba fácilmente con alguien, y menos con una persona que no le había correspondido sus sentimientos en ningún momento. Esta vez, había sido su culpa. Hasta él intentó detenerla, y fue ella quien forzó las cosas. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, y herida. Debía alejarse cuando él se lo pidió.

-" _Serenity_."-Apareció tras abrirse las puertas del ascensor, él estaba ahí, mirándola con su mirada de reproche _.-"Ahorrate las excusas que quieras darme, yo te llevó a tu casa."_

-" _Me puedo tomar un taxi_ "-Respondió secamente, estaba tras un escudó de frialdad, ocultando lo herida que se sentía. Intentó huir, pero él la sujetó.

-" _Yo te llevo_."-Afirmó.

 **Flash Back**

Todo esto comenzó un día de invierno, tras casi una semana de la cena de compromiso de Joey y Mai. Aunque era invierno, el sol brillaba, los copos de nieve caían sobre los techos de las casas, las temperaturas no superaban los 5 grados. Se acurrucó más en su cama, buscando el calor de sus cobijas, refunfuño al sentir los rayos de sol entrar por la ventana, debía poner unas mejores cortinas. Desde temprano no paraba de sonar el teléfono, como sí ya no tuviera suficiente con la semana que tuvo en el trabajo, a Mai le había dado una crisis porque su vestido no aparecía, salió de la cama, se arregló lo mas rápido que pudo, y se fue al lugar donde estaba Mai. Un día caótico se avecinaba.

 _-"¿DÓNDE ESTA MI VESTIDO?."-_ Tiraba los cojines al suelo. Estaba muy estresada, quería una boda perfecta.

-" _Tienes que tranquilizarte Mai, solo hubo un retraso por la nieve, estara aca antes de la boda_."-Intento inútilmente calmarla al igual que Tea.

-" _Tengo que posponer mi boda una semana."-_ Lamentaba la rubia, llorando desconsoladamente.-" _Tengo 34 años, jamás me voy a casar. Fui una boba ilusa que pensó que por fin se casaría."_

-" _Mai solo será una semana. No es para tanto. Los organizadores no tienen problema, ni siquiera les van a cobrar extra por retrasar la boda."_ -Calmó Serenity.

-" _Es verdad Mai. No es para tanto, si te vas a casar. Recuerda que lo bueno se hace esperar_."-Finalizó Tea.

 _-"¿Me lo juran?._ "-Secó sus lágrimas, quizás estaba siendo exagerada. Solo sonrieron como respuesta, Mai corrió, se abalanzó sobre ellas y las abrazo. _-"Cuanto las quiero chicas son lo mejor_."

 _-"Ahora que ya estamos, no se olviden que hoy es la despedida de soltera y tenemos que divertirnos."-_ Agregó Tea.

 _"Porque no todos los días te casas. Hoy tenemos que divertirnos."-_ Anunció Mai

Lo peor había terminado, aunque no fue fácil. Tea y Serenity estuvieron por mas de 2 horas convenciendo a Mai de que si habría boda. Es solo que el transporte que traía su vestido, a medida de diseñador, no había podido pasar por la nieve en las vías. Serenity rápidamente llamó a la agencia para retrasar todos los preparativos, por suerte, fueron muy comprensibles y no tuvieron problema alguno, pero tuvo que ir agencia a reubicar el cronograma del evento.

Una tarde agotadora, de llamadas a los cocineros, diversos proveedores, y a los medios. Tenía que reubicar toda la boda. Finalmente parecía estar todo en orden, pero el día no terminaba, aun tenía la despedida de soltera. Como pudo se arregló nuevamente, dejando su cabello liso y un leve maquillaje, se puso el vestido que ya breviamente habían acordado, el color de ella era amarrillo pastel, honestamente no lo gustaba el color pero tuvo que aceptar, ya que fue al azar.

Finalmente, el salón VIP, las estaba esperando. Aunque la reserva y el presupuesto estuvo a cargo de Serenity, las actividades estuvieron a cargo de la propia Mai. Las vestimentas de Tea y Serenity eran igual, tenían un vestido corte en V, en colores pasteles diferentes, Mai tenia un provocativo vestido blanco.

Ya estaban todos los ingredientes asi que comenzó la noche, llegaron los camareros de la fiesta con shot de tequila, para dar inicio a la velada. La primera parte fue una sección fotográfica para memorar el momento. Luego se dio inicio a la actividades de la noche.

El primer juego era desvestir al muñeco en forma de hombre, con los ojos vendados, quien lo hiciera en menos tiempo, elegía el siguiente juego. La ganadora fue la novia de la noche, quien decidió el segundo juego, verdad o reto.

-" _Tienes que ir a robarle una botella al cantinero_ …"-Retaba a Tea. Se dio un trago largo y se levantó, le pidió al cantinero una bebida y cuando se dio vuelta, aprovecho la distracción para tomar una botella escondiendola debajo del vestido. Recibió el trago que había pedido y llego victoriosa a la mesa otra vez.

-" _Mai, ¿verdad o reto?."-_ La pelinegro llegaba con su trofeo, la botella, en la mano.

-" _Verdad_."-Contesto la rubia. Estaba emocionada de que sus amigas estuvieran aquí, había sido una semana estresante, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Joey, pero al final lograron superarlo y seguir con los planes de la boda.

- _"¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual?"-_ Pregunto, muy pícaramente… mordiéndose la lengua.

-" _Pues_ …"-Medito un poco, para darle suspenso…-" _Los masajes eróticos_."

 _-"¿Quéé?."-_ Gritaron. Era de esperarse, pero era más divertido gritar en ese momento. Había mucho alcohol de por medio, el ambiente, las luces tenues, todo contribuía a la euforia del momento.

-" _Ahora tu Serenity_ "-Era el turno de nuestra protagonista _-"¿Verdad o reto?."-_ La acosaban con la mirada, Serenity era la perfecta víctima, era muy angelical. Termino por decir verdad, ya que, temía lo que le pudieran mandar hacer _.-"¿En verdad tuviste algo con Seto Kaiba?."_

 _-"¿Que?, yo.. este_."-Ella se intimido, pero era obvio que le preguntarian sí estaba con él, se había dicho mucho de ellos _.-"Solo un par de encuentros."_

-" _Cuéntanos más_ …"-Pedían a gritos más detalles, no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad. _-"¿Cómo besa?. ¿Quién beso a quién?."_

-" _Eh_..."-Vacilo, se sentia muy avergonzada, tenía la total atención sobre ella, pero el alcohol ya la habia desinhibido-" _Primeramente el a mí, besa como un Dios egipcio_."-Las miradas sobre ella exigían mas detalles.-" _Yo intente irme de su oficina porque estaba furiosa, el me detuvo y me beso_."-Todo un flash back paso por su mente recordando aquel primer beso.

 _-"¿Cuando fue la última vez?, tienes que contarnos mas..._ "-Le exigían a gritos mas. Era emocionante imaginar como es el rudo Seto Kaiba dando muestras de afecto.

-" _En la cena de compromiso_."-Sus cejas se alzaron de la impresión, eso había sido hace una semana.-" _No se como terminamos en uno de los camerinos, también estabamos peleando y el me besó_."-Su morbo había incrementado aunque no estuviera explicito

-" _No puede ser... ¿Lo hicieron en la cena de compromiso Joey?"-_ Se burla Tea.

-" _Casi, pero no_."-Confesó, una ola de calor recorría toda su cuerpo. Estaba orgullosa de su autocontrol ese día.-" _No quiero verlo otra vez. Tengo que alejarme como el me pidió."_

-" _El te pide que te alejes pero luego te besa_."-Razono brevemente Tea _.-"¿Por qué te tienes que alejar?, tu le gustas es evidente, por lo que nos contó Tristan que hizo en plena pista de baile."_

-" _No, no. Es que no entienden, Seto es un hombre complicado. En la semana de la tecnología, después que elogiarme por mi proyecto, me descalifica, me dice que estoy una distracción para su empresa. Luego_ _aparece me cela de todo aquel que me habla, me besa, casi... Casi lo hacemos."-_ Hizo una pausa, tenia un pequeño nudo en la garganta.-" _Luego pasa casi una semana y no me escribe, no me llama. NADA."_ -Estaba alterada. Era un idiota, no entendía porque se mortificaba tanto por él.

 _-"¿Por qué no le escribes tu?."-_ Preguntó Tea.

-" _Es que... Me da miedo que me ignore o me rechacé. No se que esperar de él."_ -Confesó. No quería sentirse otra vez ignorada por él.

 _-"Creo que debes escribirle tu. ¿Tu que crees Mai?."-_ La rubia lo pensó por un momento.

-" _Creo que tenemos que dejar de hablar de hombres y divertirnos. Serenity no llames ni le escribas a nadie, hoy es solo noche de chicas_ "-Intervino Mai para cambiar el tema, ya Serenity estaba bastante afectada.-" _Ahora Tea. ¿Verdad o reto?._ "-Eligió reto.

-" _Tienes que cantar en karaoke_."-Retaba Serenity. La idea le encanto a Mai, así que subieron al escenario a cantar Lady Marmalade.

El bar les seguía el coro de la canción. Parecían que no eran las únicas que la estaban pasando muy bien esa noche. El bar poco a poco se fue llenando más y más de personas. Una noche fuera de control, parecían adolescentes en su viaje de graduación, bailando y cantando las canciones a todo pulmón. Los juegos para la despedida siguieron, la noche no estaba como para que se acabara.

-" _Serenity. Te reto a que llames a Kaiba YA!._ "-Retó Tea, aprovechando que Mai fue por mas tragos.

Aunque la pasaba muy bien, habia tenido que controlar sus impulsos por llamarlo. Ya el alcohol en su sangre era el suficiente para permitirse hacer esa locura. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba de él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su imaginación, todas las preguntas de hacia un rato había desatado una cadena de sensaciones extrañas.

 _-"¿Hola?."-_ Dijo al sentir que del otro lado de la línea contestaban.-" _Mokuba... Hola. Es Serenity, ¿Esta Seto?."-_ Pregunto antes de que se arrepintiera.

-" _Hola Serenity. Si esta Seto. Ya te lo comunicó."-_ Respondió animadamente con pequeño.

-" _Gracias_."-Agradeció, se recostó de la pared del baño, se miro en el espejo. Esto era una locura, pero a estas alturas era lo mismo que la ignorará y que la rechazará, no tenia nada que perder. El silencio detrás del audicular se interrumpió.

-" _Hola Serenity_."-Saludo una voz masculina, esta ronca y sonaba algo cansado.

-" _Seto_."-Se impresionó de que atendiera la llamada, estaba apostando porque no lo haría.-" _Perdón que te moleste tan tarde. Solo que quería saber que hacías_."

-" _Terminando todo para la inaguracion de Kaibaland acuático, ha sido una semana complicada._ "-Le contó, era increíble escuchar su voz y que le hablará sin dureza.-"¿ _Tú que haces?, oigo mucho ruido de fondo_."

-" _Estoy en un bar, por la despedida de Mai_."-Le respondió.

-" _SERENITY_."-Se escucho al fondo. Era Mai.-" _Te estuve buscando, hay alguien que te quiere saludar."-_ Arrastraba la rubia a la pobre castaña.

 _-"¿Todo bien Serenity?."-_ Pregunto Seto, con el ceño fruncido.

-" _Si si, te llamo luego Seto_."-Cortó la llamada.

Sus ojos se fueron apagando poco a poco, para caer en un profundo sueño. No sabía que había sido de ella, cuando abrió los ojos se encontro en una cama muy cómoda, estaba oscuro, solo había una pequeña luz que se asomaba por la parte de abajo de la puerta. Habría dormido una o dos horas. Se asustó al pensar que había terminado en la cama de un desconocido. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y se levanto de golpe. Esto la hizo marearse un poco, se dio cuenta que al menos aun tenía el vestido puesto, aunque estaba descalza.

Salió de la cama, y vagos recuerdos le llegaban a su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Seto por teléfono, y luego que Mai la sacó del baño, después de eso todo se vuelve confuso.

 _ **Hace varias horas atras...**_

-" _Hola Serenity_."-Saludo un hombre muy atractivo, que no había parado de mirarla en toda la noche _.-"¿Quieres bailar?."-_ Fue muy directo.

-" _No, gracias Katsuro_."-Lo rechazo amablemente, la verdad solo estaba buscando a Mai y Tea, las había perdido totalmente de vista.

-" _Vamos_."-Insistió.-" _No vienes acá para no bailar._ "-La agarro de la mano, haciendo que diera un par de pasos.

Sin poner mucha resistencia, fue guiada hasta la pista de baile. Katsuro sin duda era atractivo, pero no era Seto. Este intentó besarla en varías oportunidades, pero ella desvío la cara. Hasta que con un poco de fuerza, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él, obligandola a verlo.

-" _Por favor, suéltame_."-Le pidió ella, estaba débil por estar alcolizada.-" _Me quiero ir."_

-" _Vamos, no vienes acá para no pasarla bien_."-Dijo provocativamente, acercandose nuevamente.-" _Yo se que puedo hacer que la pases muy bien_ "-Dijo lamiéndo su oido.

 **Fin de los recuerdos**.

Tomo sus tacones que estaban a un lado de la cama, y se decidió salir. Tenía que irse, de donde sea que estaba. No podía creer que había estado con alguien, ella no era así. Se sentía mal, avergonzada, violada. Lo que sea que había pasado fue en contra de su voluntad. La puerta conducía a un pasillo que llevaba justo a la sala, parecía estar en un departamento.Trago fuerte y camino lentamente. Parecía que había alguien sentado en un pequeño sofá de la sala.

-" _Por fin despertaste_."-Dijo el hombre, apartando la vista de su portátil, al percatarse de la presencia de la castaña.

-" _Seto_..."-No podia creerlo, se sentía aliviada. Corrió abrazarlo. Sabía que no había estado con un desconocido, había estado con Seto. Una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, ahora sabía que no había sido violada.

 **Hace varias horas...**

-" _Por favor, suéltame_."-Volvió a rechazar, intentando soltarse del agarre.

-" _TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTES_."-Se escuchó un grito severo _.-"¿Eres sordo?."_

-" _Hey, tranquilo…¿Qué te pasa Kaiba?"-_ Intento calmar Katsuro

-" _Aléjate de ella."-_ Exigió un hombre bastante alto, empujando al hombre que estaba acosando a la pelicastaña. Su mirada fulmino, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si se volvía acercar. Por suerte el hombre, había entendido muy bien el mensaje. Se retiró sin decir mas.

-" _Seto… ¿Qué haces aquí?."-Preguntó_ , como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, como si hubiera ocurrido un milagro. Él estaba ahí, jalándola por el brazo, seguramente para sacarla de ese lugar.

-" _Esa pregunta te la hago yo a ti_."-Estaba molesto, se detuvo a mirarla, no podía creer que fuera tan descuidada. No fue hasta recibir la llamada de ella, que se dio cuenta que estaba muy alcolizada, además ese "alguien" que tenia que la tenía que ver, lo había dejado muy pensativo. Fue un poco psicópata pero rastreo la llamada para ver donde estaba la chica _.-"Eres una imprudente_ …"-No pudo continuar, algo lo detuvo.

Sus labios chocaron fuertemente contra los de él. Ella pensó que sería solo un beso, nada más. Solo por capricho, porque lo necesitaba, porque había soñado despierta toda la noche con ese beso. Pero su cuerpo no pensaba igual, no después de esa extraña corriente de energía que recorrió su cuerpo, cuando él correspondió el beso. No era un misterio para nadie, ambos querían. La atrajo más hacia él, acortando toda la distancia que pudieran tener. Sus labios se movían como con vida propia, él la sostenía firmemente con las manos en su cintura, mientras ella lo atraía más con la mano en su nuca.

Seto fue el primero en entrar en razón, estaban dando un buen espectáculo. No eran los únicos que se estaban besando, pero si eran los únicos que se besaban se esa forma. El la alejo, evaluando la zona, curiosamente a nadie pareció haberle importado. La respiración de ambos era agitadas, pero necesitaban más.

-" _Creo que deberíamos movernos de aquí"-_ La voz enronquecida de él, la estremeció, haciendo que lo deseara aún más, por increíble que resultara. Solo pudo asistir y seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento.

-" _Maldición Serenity, no puedes estar asi, ¿Que te hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba?"-_ Reprochaba el ojiazul, tras el volante de su coche.

-" _Basta Seto, por favor_."-Pedía la chica, quien ahora estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, se recostó un poco del asiento, su cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

-" _No puedes embriagarte así, es muy imprudente..."-_ Las palabras de Seto cada vez se escuchaban mas distantes.

 **Fin de los recuerdos**.

-" _Perdón que te trajera aquí_."-Se disculpó, correspondiendo el abrazo _-"Te quedaste dormida en el auto, y aun no se donde vives, no se me ocurrió mas nada_."

-" _No te disculpes. Gracias por salvarme."_ -Agradeció, despegandose un poco de él. Kaiba estaba sentado, por lo que habia tenido que arrodillarse para poder abrazarlo.

-" _Serenity. ¿qué paso allá con Katsuro?."_ -Preguntó seriamente, secandole la pequeña lagrima que le dañaba el rimel.

-" _Yo no se."-_ Bajó la mirada, sintió vergüenza _.-"Él me obligó a bailar con él y a besarlo. Fue asqueroso, yo... Soy una tonta._ "-Otra lágrima cayó de sus hermosos ojos avellaneda.

-" _No llores_."-Le seco las lagrimillas que se escapaban, siempre ha sabido que ese hombre es un acosador-" _Ahora estas a salvo. Sólo no me vuelvas a preocupar así."_

Al terminar el abrazo, el solo le dedico una mirada con aquellos ojos azules, logrando incitarla a más. A él no le importaba el resultado de esa noche, solo quería tenerla, la necesitaba, estaba loco por ella. Nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho desearla tanto, como ella. Es que estaba muy por encima de cualquier amante, con tan solo un beso derrumbaba todas sus defensas, había recordado toda la noche, ese beso fugaz que ella le dio en aquel bar. El no podía negarse a ella, el haría lo que ella quisiera, lo que ella le pidiera en ese preciso momento.

Ella por otra parte, no entendía, porque la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba tan indiferente, para luego, en esos escasos momentos cuando estaban a solas ser ese Kaiba desconocido por todos, donde él era una mezcla de dulzura y rudeza. Le sonrió, cuando fue ella quien se acercó nuevamente.

 _-"¿De qué te ríes?_."-Pregunto curiosa, nunca había visto a Seto con esa actitud. Parecía haber perdido cualquier tipo de autoridad que pudiera emanar. Se detuvo a centímetros, ese acercamiento lograba que la respiración de él aumentara.

-" _Me gustas más de lo que creía."-_ Eso fue todo para sellar el tan deseado beso.

Esta vez fue un beso suave y lento en comparación a los anteriores. El estaba sentado en el pequeño sofa, con un hábil movimiento logró posicionarla encima de él, así sería más cómodo. Él estaba sentado contra el espaldar del asiento y ella encima de rodillas. Ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo las caricias del otro, eran lentas cargadas de muchs pasión, el problema era que con cada acaricia necesitaban más.

Ella deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de este, recorriendo su piel con la punta de sus dedos. El rápidamente entendió el mensaje de que podía hacer lo mismo, sus manos se pasearon desde su cintura, hasta sus muslos. Acercando su cadera lo más que podía, provocando un par de jadeos, ya ninguno pensaba con la cabeza precisamente.

El roce entre sus cuerpos, los hacia desearse cada vez más, ya un simple beso no bastaría.

Seto sumergido en aquel beso, se detuvo en seco. Ella solo lo miró con una cara de interrogante.

-" _Serenity, ¿Cuánto bebiste?."-_ Cuestiono, ella estaba muy desinhibida y eso solo lo podía causar el alcohol.

-" _Poco… No se… Algunas copas de vino, champan, tequila, margaritas_."-Respondió, de solo pensar en toda la mezcla de licores que había tomado, se le revolvió el estómago.-" _No mucho_."

-" _Estas ebria_."-Aseguró Seto. Estaba bastante decepcionado.

El la apartó, y fue a buscarle un poco de agua. Pensaba que para mañana ella no se acordaría de nada, estaba actuando así solo por su estado de ebriedad. Por un momento pensó que ella conscientemente lo había besado. Aunque lo consolaba saber que lo besaba a él, y no a cualquier otro. No soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera con alguien más.

-" _Seto no estoy ebria_."-Aseguró. Mientras lo seguía y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Sabía lo que él pensaba sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

-" _Serenity, tu aliento te delata_."-Era verdad, tenía un olor a vino rosado. Deshizo el abrazo, era mucha tentación sentirla contra su cuerpo. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.-" _Además, no puedes hacer algo de lo que te vas arrepentir. Ó que para mañana no te acuerdes."_

-" _Esta bien, quizás si me pase de copas._ "-Acepto finalmente, era evidente que había tomado.-" _Pero estoy consciente de lo que hago. No te bese por ebria alborotada si es lo que piensas. Lo hice porque quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo. El alcohol solo me dio el valor para hacerlo_."-Era muy sincera, quería estar con él, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

 _-"¿Te acordaras de esto mañana?."-_ Necesitaba asegurarse, no habría vuelta atrás _.-"Serenity, no hagas algo de lo que quizas te puedas arrepentir."_

-" _Seto… Deja de hablar_."-Ahora era ella la que daba órdenes, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.-" _Ven aquí_."-El solo obedeció.-" _Bésame_."-Esto último fue casi un susurro.

Una simple palabra basto para que el ojiazul se adueñara salvajemente de sus labios, como jamás imaginó poder hacerlo. Nuevamente su actitud dominante se mostraba en acción, él la cargó y la sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina para poder quedar a la misma altura. La atrapó de la cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Ella se cómodo fácilmente, y lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura, también para poder acercarse lo que pudiera a su cuerpo. Sus manos las llevó hasta las mejillas del ojiazul, correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad.

Se distanciaron sin perder el contacto, ella lo despojó de su chaqueta blanca, y sin demora comenzó a desvestirlo comenzando por su camiseta negra, dejando al descubierto su formado pecho. El calor de su piel se fusiono con su fría piel. Sus musculosos brazos ahora desnudos, la rodeaba. El roce con su entrepierna le había hecho percatarse que él ya estaba bastante exitado, ella igual asi que no quería darle mas larga al asunto.

Seto tomó posesión de sus labios otra vez, un sentimiento de plenitud lo inundó finalmente comprendió de lo que se había cohibido todo este tiempo. No podía oir mas nada que su alocado corazón, latiendo a mil por hora. Nervios, una mujer lo podia nervioso, era eso lo que tanto lo molestaba al estar con ella. Ahora lo que lo molestaba era esa estorbosa ropa.

Se dedicaron un par de miradas, no había mas por decir, bajo el cierre de su vestido con gran maestría, dejando que cayera. El contacto con su piel desnuda provoco sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer en su piel?, ¿Qué droga era esa?. Desvío sus manos hasta los muslos de esta, la alzó, haciendo que ella quedará suspendida en el aire.

Ella se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos, y el la sujeto firme para que no cayera. La condujo hasta la habitación, donde la deposito delicadamente en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. Termino de deshacer de su fastidioso vestido. Dejo de besarla, para iniciar un nuevo recorrido por su cuerpo, ya no con sus manos, sino con su boca. Explorando y devorando cada milímetro de piel. Le parecía increíble tenerla así, rendida a sus deseos. Sería suya, y de nadie más, como debía ser. Ella ahogo varios suspiros, y hundió sus yemas entre los cabello de este, indicándole a ojiazules que iba por buen camino.

La ropa restante eran obstáculos para su misión.

Ella poco a poco fue bajando el pantalón de él, ahora que experimentaba sus caricias tan íntimamente, era consciente de lo mucho que la traía ese hombre, ningún otro la había tocado así. Tenía calambres en sus pies. Sabía que había actuado como una cualquiera, pero en ese preciso momento no tenía importancia. Finalmente la ropa de él yacía en el suelo, pequeños movimientos de cadera hacían evidente la excitación que tenía. Enlazó sus manos en el cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios nuevamente. Sintió como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, aprovecho para posicionarse sobre él esta vez e iniciando con otro beso donde capturó el labio inferior de este, y lo torturo con una pequeña mordida su labilabio inferior. Esto lo enloqueció, era un dolor muy placentero.

Seto libero sus pechos, quitando el broche del sujetador. Se detuvo para observar la gran vista que tenia de la chica, quien estaba cubierta solo con una tanga. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, era un ángel. Era perfecta. Su piel blanca, sus labios rosados, sus curvas definidas, sus pechos firmes, el vientre plano. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser perfecta?. Ella acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja, se acercó nuevamente besando el pecho de este hasta subir hasta sus labios.

Con agilidad se deshizo de lo que lo quedaba de ropa interior. Se posiciono nuevamente arriba de ella. Estaba obsesionado con recorrer su piel, debía adueñarse de cada parte. Sus manos fueron conquistando cada pedazo de piel. Podia hacer esto toda la noche, pero habian otros asuntos que atender, llego hasta su intimida, se percató de su humedad, así que no dudó en introducir un dedo en su interior.

-" _Seto_."-Gimió ante la invasión, se arqueo al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer un cuerpo.

-" _Detenme ahora sí no es esto lo que deseas_."-Le rogó, estaba nublado por la lujuria. La miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún signo de desaprobación-" _O si no estas segura…"_

-" _Seto_ …"-Intento regularizar su respiración. Le acaricio la mejilla. No le dejo continuar con lo que iba a decir, lo beso como respuesta.

Se arqueo al sentir el contacto de sus pieles totalmente desnudas, escalofríos le recorrían toda la espalda dorsal, Seto la estaba volviendo loca. Su boca estaba concentrada en sus pechos, mientras que sus dedos la embestian. Hacía rato que la razón los había abandonado, ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar del placer que les brindaba el cuerpo del otro. La humedad se intensificó, el ya sabía que había llegado el momento. Volvió a pedirle permiso con la mirada, deseaba que ella disfrutara, deseara que el placer la invadiera. Ella sonrió, y se aferró a la espalda de él.

Él flexiono delicadamente la pierna de ella, dejando un perfecto ángulo de penetracion. Ella sintió como poco a poco era invadía. El se detuvo para adaptarse al cuerpo femenino. La miro, buscaba no lastimarla. Ella lo rodeo con sus piernas, haciéndolo profundizar mas. El comenzó con lentas estocadas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

Ella jadeaba y mordía su cuello, tratando de calmar los espasmos. Los gemidos de ella, era todo lo que el necesitaba oír, mientras más aumentaba los jaleos de ella, más aceleraba sus movimientos.

Aquella habitación iluminada apenas por la débil luz de la sala, era testigo de los dos amantes, quienes se encontraban revolcándose entre las sábanas blancas. El sudor de ambos se mezclaban, Seto había dejado de ser gentil y amable, ahora era rudo y salvaje. Las uñas de ellas estaban siendo grabadas en la espalda de él.

En un vaivén, apareció una oleada de placer creciente. Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron, ahogando sus jadeos, y gemidos. Después de varios minutos, sintió en cuerpo de la joven temblar, estaba al límite. Comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, y ella a moverse acompañando el movimiento de él, hasta que llego al orgasmo. Soltó un último y largo gemido. Él al poco tiempo también llego clímax.

El sudor recorría sus cuerpos, junto con jadeos. Él se recostó al lado de ella. No podía dejar de admirarla, verla así al lado de él, provocaba que se excitara nuevamente, la deseaba demasiado. Dios, como la deseaba, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Le dio un beso suave y delicado que ella correspondió.

-" _Te quiero mucho Seto."-_ Dijo ella, con los ojos cerrados, el sueño la fue invadiendo de a poco. Se encontraba rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Kaiba, se sentía muy cálido.

Seto quería decirle algo, responder de alguna forma. Pero no sabía cómo. La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería soltarla, quería que se quedara por siempre, ahí, en sus brazos. No quería tener que despedirse. Había estado con otras mujeres antes, nunca había dejado que alguna se quedará a dormir, pero con ella era diferente. Sintió como la joven se dormía, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eso que sentía era felicidad. Estaba feliz, ella lo hacía feliz, por fin lo entendía.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, sin pedir permiso. Apretó los ojos, y luego dio una pequeña queja. Las copas de anoche estaban pasando la cuenta, se llevo una mano hasta la cabeza y dio un largo bostezo. Sintió un peso alrededor de su cintura y un levantamiento inusual en su almohada. Se despertó por completo al percatarse de que se trataba. No había sido un sueño, había amanecido al lado de Seto Kaiba. De verdad.

Giró su cabeza sobre la almohada, y se encontró con el rostro durmiente de él. No recordaba haberlo visto tan cerca en su vida. Sintió una ternura inusual, se notaba que tenía algunas ojeras, pero aun asi su cara sólo irradiaba paz. Sonrío, no sabía en que momento exactamente se habia enamorado tanto de él, pero ahí estaba él, y no podía ser mas perfecto. Le dio un pequeño beso, esté abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-" _Disculpa si te desperté_."-Al parecer el beso lo había despertado, cuando logró abrir por completo los ojos, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-" _No me molesta_."-La abrazo mas fuerte atrayéndola más hacia sí. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a Morfeo nuevamente.

¿Felicidad?, si ahora si comprendia el significado. No podia ser estar mas feliz que ahora.

Este era el Seto que nadie conocía. Era inevitable, hoy había despertado un poco más enamorada. Cerró los ojos, y intento recordar en que momento había comenzado todo esto… Desde la primera noche en el baile, lo había visto por primera vez… Estaba muy diferente, no era el mismo Seto que conoció años atrás. Desde aquella primera noche, había quedado enamorada, no se imagino nunca que iba a terminar en su cama, pero no importaba la situación. Él estaba ahí con ella, estaba ahí abrazandola, durmiendo con ella. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?.

Se despertó nuevamente. Solo que esta vez estaba sola. Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Había una suave y melodiosa música.

-" _Buenos días_."-Saludo el joven ojiazul. Se había bañado y vestido.

-" _Buen día Seto_."-Le dedicó una sonrisa, él lucía muy extraño hoy, lucía feliz.

 _-"¿Quieres bailar?"-_ Una pregunta un poco extraña para ser las 10 de la mañana, pero a estas alturas, ya muchas cosas no tenían sentido.

-" _No sabía qué bailabas."-_ Se impresionó, bailaba muy bien para no haberlo visto bailar nunca.

-" _Que no baile con frecuencia no significa que no sepa_."-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bailaron al ritmo de la música, aunque estaba baja.

 _-"¿Porqué tan animado?, ¿qué celebramos hoy?."_

 **Fin de flash back.**

 _-"¿Estas molesta?."-_ Preguntó, no dejaba de ver la carretera. Tenia miedo de su respuesta. No iba a soportar un rechazó de ella.

-" _No_."-Respondió.

 _-"¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?"-_ Trago fuerte, necesitaba saberlo.

-" _No_."-Respondió inmediatamente.

-" _Serenity. ¿Puedes decirme porqué razón estas así?."-_ Estaba muy irritado, desde qué salieron del hotel no había pronunciado una palabra que no fuera monosílabos.

 _-"Nada... Es solo que..."-_ Hizo una pausa...- _"Estoy confundida, no se que piensas. No se que pensar."_

-" _Serenity. Yo tampoco sé."-_ Confesó. A la vez podía entender lo que ella sentía, el se sentía muy similar.

 _-"¿A donde va a llegar todo esto?."-_ Preguntó directamente. Esa era la gran incógnita.

-" _No me preguntes algo que no se_."-Ordenó en tono severo. Se sentía frustrado toda esta situación lo había tomado desprevenido.-" _Yo no se sí mañana seguiremos siendo como hoy, ¿para que tengo que pensar y suponer algo que no se?. Solo la pasamos bien. Demonios, ¿porqué tienes que preguntar tanto?."_

Era de esperarse. Después de todo, el no se había comprometido con ella de ninguna forma. El problema era que ella si se había vinculado mucho con él, no era un simple "veremos que pasa", no, ella lo quería. Lo quería de verdad, no iba a soportar que él no lo hiciera. Después de lo que él dijo lo entendió, para él solo era algo podía o no continuar. Así que no habia mas por decir. No estaba para juegos. Si esto no tenia pies ni cabeza, entonces debía terminarse aquí y ahora.

Ya era momento de despertar del cuento. Seto no era hombre de relaciones públicas y largas.. ¿Cómo pudo cegarse tanto?. Había logrado que una mujer como Serenity, independiente, inteligente, seria, cayera redondita ante sus encantos. Se sentía furiosa, con ella, de su comportamiento. Intento hacerle entender al magnate, que ella no era de las que él podia tener, pero claro, tenía que tomar, embriagarse y tirar todo por la borda. Lo mas humillante es que había sido ella, quien prácticamente, le ordenó estar con ella, él había intentado detenerla. Los recuerdos de cómo había comenzado todo, la perturbaban, hubiera preferido no recordar nada.

-" _Deten el auto_."-Le ordenó.

 _-"¿Qué dices?"-_ Se había vuelto loca, estaban en plena vía.

-" _Que pares el auto. YA_."-Le repitió, pero con un tono más severo, que nunca había visto en ella.

Él se orilló en la vereda, no entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Ella solo se bajo del auto. Camino hasta la esquina de la calle, donde paro un taxi y se subió en él. No emitió palabra al bajarse, Seto solo se quedó ahí tras el volante, analizando lo que había pasado. ¿Había dicho algo malo?, ¿había hecho algo que no le gustara?. Ella parecía estar bien con todo, hasta que llegaron esas confusas preguntas.

-" _Adiós Serenity_."-Fue su único pensamiento. Otra vez la dejo ir.


	8. La boda

**Hola para todos los que llegaron hasta estas alturas, ya esta historia casi llega a su final,** **quería** **agradecer a todos los que la han seguido hasta** **aquí. Este ha sido mi primer fic, me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre esta pareja, espero ustedes** **también** **hayan disfrutado leyendo, y** **haberles transmitido un poco de como esta historia es en mi** **imaginación** **. Denuevo les doy las gracias a todos!**

 **Demas esta recordar que los personajes principales no me pertenecen, son de** Kazuki Takahashi. La historia si es de mi total **autoría**.

Ahora si, disfruten del cap **í** tulo.

* * *

 **"El duelista Joey y su novia, Mai Valentine, finalmente** **contraerán** **matrimonio, después de casi mas de una semana de retraso, todo parece estar listo nada podría salir mal..."-Este era parte del artículo que se publicó en la revista PaShow. Todo estaba listo, el altar, el salón de fiesta, los arreglos, los anillos, todo en su lugar. Finalmente el evento que marcaría el año, sucedería.**

La fría sala de aquel hospital daba escalofríos, se escuchaban los equipos médicos, uno que otro niño llorando, las paredes blancas, las luces amarillas, las banquetas frías, las caras de desvelo y tristeza. Irónicamente ese lugar, aunque era de los mas prestigiados de la ciudad en cuanto a salud, el KaibaMedical, parecía que podía hacer enfermar a cualquiera, de tan solo estar ahí.

Su mente parecía estar dividida en dos, por un lado tenia a la compañía, amenazando con romperle el celular y por otro lado estaba ella, quien robaba su total atención. Agradecía poder funcionar bien bajo presión, porque ese momento era una prueba a su autocontrol.

-" _Solo despide a quien tengas a despedir, haz lo que tengas que hacer._ "-Ordenó, a través del auricular del dispositivo móvil.

-" _Si, no te preocupes_."-Contesto el pequeño Kaiba desde el otro lado del auricular.-" _Te sentirás orgulloso, ya verás."_

-" _No esperaría menos_."-Sonrió, admitía que estaba un poco preocupado pero confiaba en su hermano.

-" _¿Cómo esta ella?."_ -Preguntó cambiando el tema, estaba preocupado de que su hermano no se presentará ante un problema tan grande.-" _¿Está todo bien?."_

La inauguración del Kaibaland estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y a un inepto se le perdieron los papeles con los permisos de construcción, haciendo que la obra quede paralizada por dos días, y se retrase todo el cronograma, teniendo ya entradas vendidas, a la prensa y socios citados, no podían postergarlo, tendrían que hacer nuevas contrataciones, entre demás detalles. No se podían permitir una burla así, KaibaCorp jamás ha fallado en alguna inauguración, menos ahora. Un acontecimiento así, Seto no lo dejaría pasar por alto, por eso Mokuba se preocupó tanto al recibir la llamada de él diciéndole que se hiciera cargo. Sin duda era su oportunidad de demostrarle a su hermano de lo que era capaz, pero sabía que algo debía estar pasando para que Seto hiciera eso.

-" _Le hicieron un par radiografías_."-Contesto.-" _No creo que sea algo grave..."_

- _"Seguro estará bien"-_ Aseguró el menor.

-" _Señor, ¿usted vino con la señorita Wheeler?._ "-Preguntó un joven médico, que salía de la aquella sala donde estaba Serenity.

-" _Si._.."-Corto la llamada inmediatamente.

 _ **Hace varias horas...**_

En uno de los cuartos de aquella capilla se encontraba el novio terminando de arreglarse. Se veía en el espejo, y acomodaba su corbata. Estaba muy feliz, era increíble que este día finalmente había llegado, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Mai caminando por ese altar, sabía que luciría hermosa como lo imaginó siempre, la mujer de sus sueños, sus amigos, su hermana, ese día sería especial, podría estar con las personas que mas amaba en el mundo. Soñó tantas veces con ese momento, que sencillamente no podía creer que se estuviera haciendo real.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta, advertían la entrada de alguien. El dio permiso para entrar.

-" _Pero que guapo estas._ "-Halagaba la joven castaña.-" _No puedo creer que te vayas a casar._ "-Decía muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-" _Yo tampoco puedo creer como pasa el tiempo."_ -Abrazaba también a su hermanita.-" _Parece que fue ayer que eramos niños."_

 _-"Si, recuerdo que querías golpear a todos lo que me hicieran llorar."_ -Se burlaba de su actitud barbarica.-" _Siempre tenían que estar calmandote."_

- _"Mas de uno se lo merecía._ "-Alegaba entusiasta.-" _Eres mi hermanita es mi deber protegerte. Te lo prometí y yo nunca rompo mis promesas."_

-" _Te quiero mucho Joey."-_ Abrazaba, con un par lagrimas en los ojos.-" _Espero puedas ser muy feliz siempre, te lo mereces_."

-" _Y yo a te adoro hermanita_."-Tomó su mano y le dio un beso.-" _No dejare que nadie ni nada te haga daño."_

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_.

-" _Hola, bella durmiendo_."-Saludo con una sonrisa al verla despertar.

Estaba sentado al lado de su cama, terminando unos informes para la compañía. Habían pasado casi una hora desde que habían llegado al hospital, aún no tenia información sobre la compañía, Mokuba se estaba demorando mucho en darle noticias, eso lo tenía muy preocupado.

-" _Seto... ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?._ "-Estaba muy confundida lo último que recordaba eran los gritos de Joey.

-" _Te desmayaste del dolor._ "-Le aclaro.-" _Tienes una fractura en el tobillo. No te preocupes, no es nada grave, solo tendrás que tener el pie inmovilizado."_

-" _¿Qué haces tú aquí?. Creí oír que había un problema en KaibaCorp._ "-Pregunto confundida, mientras se sentaba, aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, y tenía un hormigueo en su pie izquierdo.

-" _Ya te lo dije._ "-Respondió, dandole su total atención.

-" _Ya lo se... Es solo que aún no te creo."-_ Respondió, dejando a un Kaiba muy decepcionado. ¿Qué mas quería él?.

 ** _Hace varias horas..._**

Aun faltaba media hora para que iniciará el casamiento, muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado. La mañana había sido agotadora, los cambios de humor de Mai eran algo que la comenzaban a irritar, la maquillista tuvo que maquillarla tres veces, porque la primera no le gusto y en la segunda comenzó a llorar. Por suerte no hubo ningún otro percance. Aunque se había divertido organizando la boda, ya necesitaba un respiro, había sido una tarea agotadora.

Estaba en la entrada de aquella capilla, saludando a todos los invitados, junto con Yugi, quienes eran la dama de honor y el padrino de la boda. Su labor era darle la bienvenida, e indicarles sus asientos predeterminados.

-" _Serenity, otra vez te quedo todo genial._ "-Alegaba el pequeño pelipuntiado.

-" _Gracias Yugi_."-Agradecía con una sonrisa, había tenido mucho problemas con la floristería, su semana no había sido la mas agradable.

-"Yugi, S _erenity._ "-Muy educadamente un hombre interrumpió la conversación _.-"¿Me permites un momento?._ "-Se dirigía a la castaña.

-" _Estoy ocupada."-_ Respondió, liberandose de aquel ajiazul. Volvio la mirada a una de las invitadas, saludo.-" _Hola, sí, fila 3 a la izquierda."_

-" _Es importante."-_ Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-" _Serenity yo me encargo."-_ Dijo Yugi interviniendo. Milagrosamente se percató de lo que sucedía, e intento ayudar a Kaiba, a estas altura no era un secreto para nadie la atracción de estos dos.-" _Ve con Kaiba."_

-" _Claro_."-Asistió, sonriendo fingidamente. Condenado Yugi. Camino un par de pasos, seguida por el y se voltio a mirarlo.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por horas. Sus piernas amenazaban con perder su fuerza y dejarla caer en cualquier momento. ¿Qué diablos hacia él aquí?, no estaba invitado, y evidentemente no quería una revancha con Yugi. Aún le avergonzaba lo que había sucedido hace una semana atrás, él claramente no se había preocupado en llamarla o contactarse con ella de alguna forma, él solo se aparecía en pleno evento, donde no tenia escapatoria.

-" _Hola Serenity_."-Saludo, con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano y colocaba la otra sobre la parte baja de su cintura.-" _Estas preciosa hoy."-_ Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-" _Seto._ "-Finalmente salio de su estado de shock, dejándose guiar por aquél ojiazul al ritmo de aquel baile sin música.- _"¿Qué haces?_."-Preguntó, al percatarse que estaban bailando.

-" _Saludándote y recordándote lo hermosa que estas._ "-La vaciló un poco, sabía que no se refería a eso. Ella frunció el ceño en respuesta.-" _Pensé que te gustaba que los hombres te dijeran eso_."

-" _Seto._ "-Llamo ahora sería. No quería ser el juguete de él, el no podía llegar cuando quisiera y tomar lo que quería de ella.- _"¿Qu_ _é_ _estas haciendo aquí.?. Claramente no vienes por Joey y Mai."_

Sonrió de medio lado, sabía que estaba nerviosa, sus pasos eran un poco torpes, aunque se disfrazara de frialdad, el entendía muy bien sus gestos. Es tan obstinada y testaruda, es tan hermosa cuando finge estar seria. Sencillamente todo de ella es perfecto. Miro esos ojos avellana que tanto le encantaban, era casi automático, se acercó inconscientemente.

-" _Terminando el baile que comencé."_ -Respondió en susurro, suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

La beso, y una corriente de sensaciones recorrido el cuerpo de ella. Su cuerpo la traicionó, correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos, y dejandose inundar de todos los recuerdos que le traía la compañía de este hombre. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?. Ella no se podía negar. Nuevamente aparecía de la nada, la besaba y...

-" _NO_."-Negó, separándose bruscamente, casi pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero el la sujetó rápidamente antes que se cayera.

-" _¿No?._ "-Preguntó confundido, no entendía que pasaba con ella. A su alrededor muchos curiosos hablaban de la escena.

-" _Ven_."-Ordena Serenity. Mientras lo jalaba por el brazo, saliendo de la escena del crimen. Ya habían llamado suficiente la atención con ese baile extraño y ese beso.

-" _Deberíamos esperar un poco más. ¿No crees?_."-Se burló.-" _No creo que a tu hermano le guste saber que te fugaste de su boda para tener una aventura con uno de sus rivales._ "-Comentado burlonamente mientras la seguía, se causaba mucha gracias hacer molestar a la pelicastaña.

-" _No bromees Seto._ "-Fulmino con la mirada, la enojaba que el tomará todo a la ligera, mientras ella era un manojo de emociones.

Lo guió hasta llegar a uno de los balcones de aquella capilla, donde podían tener mas privacidad, ahí podrían hablar sin estar bajo la mirada de tantos curiosos. Y es que Seto se había vuelto loco, se apareció así, y la beso frente a todos. ¿Quién se creía que es?, no podía besarla cada vez que quería y mucho menos frente a sus amigos y familiares. ¿Qué demonios pensarían de ella?

- _"¿Qué pasa Serenity_?."-Preguntó cuando finalmente llegaron al balcón.-"¿ _Querías tiempo a solas con el gran Kaiba?_."-Pronunció muy sensualmente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba.

-" _Basta Seto_."-Dijo firmemente, quizás el ojiazul no lo había notado, pero estaba bastante molesta por su actitud.-" _No puedes aparecerte y besarme en medio de todos mis conocidos_."-Reclamó.

-" _Tú no puedes bajarte del auto e irte de esa forma._ "-Exigió, adoptando el mismo tono que ella. Cruzando los brazos.-" _Sin embargo, lo hiciste."_

-" _Lamento mucho sí te di una impresión equivocada_."-Se alejo lo mas que pudo, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.- _"Pero yo no quiero esto. Tenemos que alejarnos, como debió ser siempre._ "-Intento sonar lo mas sincera que podía, era lo correcto, maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan difícil alejarse de él?.

-" _Mientes_."-Contesto seguro.-" _Lo veo en tu mirada, lo se por como me besas_..."-Colocó una mano sobre su hombro desnudo, ella se estremeció.-" _Por como reaccionas cuando te toco._ "-Se acerco nuevamente.

Ella retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared blanca del balcón, estaba helada. Serenity coloco ambas manos a la altura de su pecho intentando crear distancia entre ambos; acción que no era reconocida por el ojiazul, quien la apreso poniendo ambas manos contra la pared y acercandose lo mas que podía. No entendía muy bien las señales contrarias que ella le estaba dando, ella decía que no quería esto pero sus ojos lo pedían a gritos. Su enigmática mujer... Como lo enloquecía.

-" _Mirame Serenity_..."-Susurró muy bajo, acortando la distancia, tomandola por su barbilla y guiando su rostro hacia él.

-" _Basta Seto._ "-Pronunció con lo poco de razón que le quedaba.-" _Ya te dije que yo no quiero esto."-_ Recobró la razón totalmente, y uso todas sus fuerza para safasarse de la prisión en la que estaba, pero no tuvo éxito.-" _No me hagas esto._ "-Se rindió finalmente.

-" _No, tu no nos hagas esto_."-Pidió.- _"No huyas, no te alejes, no mas, no otra vez._ "-Su expresión cambió totalmente, su mirada era transparente. Necesitaba que ella entendiera todo lo que sentía estando con ella.

Insistiría todo lo que fuese necesario, no la perdería. Sabía que la reacción de ella era por su pasada actitud, donde pensó que con alejarla dejaría de perturbarlo, ella no aparecería en sus pensamientos, como había hecho antes con alguna otra mujer, pero con ella no fue así. Con ella todo era nuevo y diferente, esto era algo mas fuerte, era lo mas real que había sentido en su vida.

-" _Seto, déjame ir por favor.._."-Suplicó una última vez.

-" _Lo siento, pero no quiero._ "-Contesto honestamente.-" _No quiero dejarte ir. No te dejare ir a menos que me mires fijamente a los ojos y me digas que no quieres esto, que quieres alejarte y no saber mas nunca nada de mí._ "-La condicionó.-" _Mirame, dime que no me quieres, y te dejare libre."_

Intento huir otra vez, sabía que si lo veía, el la besaría y ella no podría negarse. Condenado, la había estudiado muy bien. Él otra vez iba a lograr que ella cayera a sus pies. Ingenua, ella misma se puso en esa posición. Aun estaba herida, ella se había entregado, y el le había dicho que esto no tenía futuro. Quizás el pensó mal de ella, imaginó que era una de esas con las que podría estar cada vez que el quisiera.

-"¿ _Qué importa si te quiero o no, sí esto no tiene futuro?._ "-Le preguntó seriamente, sus ojos querían dejar caer una lágrima. Las palabras y acciones de él, le dolían.

-" _Si es verdad lo que me dijiste, que me querías. Entonces si importa y mucho_."-Pausa, buscando en su cara algún indicio, algún gesto, algo de ella.- _"¿Me quieres?_."

El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con dejar escapar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Era demasiado lo que sentía que la palabra te quiero ya no representaba ni la mitad. Callar era la única cosa que podía decir en este momento, ¿Para qué mentirle?, no tenia sentido insistir en alejarse el claramente no quería hacerlo. Era como jugar al gato y al razón. Seto era el gato, hermoso, astuto, sigiloso, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, ella era un simple ratoncito acorralado por ese gato.

Lo miró y una lágrima escapó, rodando por su mejilla. Él la seco rápidamente, junto su frente con la de ella, viendo como un par de lágrimas seguían saliendo. Su pecho dolía, no soportaba verla sufrir, menos cuando era él quien lo ocasionaba.

-" _Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho Serenity."-_ Tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte.-" _Lamento que no hayas logrado tu sueño de trabajar en KaibaCorp, se que fui egoísta, y lo siento, mi intención no era dañarte. Eres lo mas real que me ha pasado, y lamento no haberlo dicho antes. Entiendo que no me quieras ver, que te parezca un egoísta, un patán. Te prometo que si tu deseo es no verme mas, lo respetaré y me iré."-Tragó fuerte_

Sus palabras eran dignas de grabar, jamás imagino que Seto seria capaz de decir algo así. Su corazón suplicaba que le creyera, pero su mente le exigía que lo dejara ir, que le dijera que no lo quería ver más, que se fuera de su vida. Sabía lo que debía hacer, solo que las palabras no querían salir.

 _-"Pídeme que me vaya y me iré_."-Volvió agregar Seto.-" _O que me quede y me quedaré por siempre_.."

 _-"Estoy enamorada de ti_."-Confesó, finalmente. Él sonrió, solo eso necesitaba escuchar.

-" _Y yo de ti."-_ Respondio besandola, reclamando lo que le correspondía.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

-" _Hermanita.._."-Saluda el rubio entrando por la puerta, aunque parecía estar alegre de verla sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza.-" _Me alegra saber que estas bien_."-Las lagrimas cayeron, la abrazo queriendo no soltarla nunca.

-" _Joey, ¿Qué paso con la boda?_."-Preguntó, al percatarse de que debían estar en la boda.

-" _Primero tu salud hermanita.._."-Respondió el rubio. Unas cuantas lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas, volvió abrazarla muy fuerte.

-" _Joey, no es para tanto.._."-Intento tranquilizar correspondiendo el abrazo.-" _Es solo una fractura, estaré bien_."

-" _Muchas gracias Kaiba, por avisarme a donde te llevaste a mi hermana._ "-Reclamo irónicamente.-" _No tenías ningún derecho a llevártela así_."-Le grito.

-" _Wheeler, baja tu tono, estas en un hospital. Y te recuerdo que por tu culpa es que Serenity esta así_."-Respondió con calma pero voz firme.

-" _Basta chicos.._."-Una voz femenina, entró por puerta seguida de toda la pandilla.-" _Ya Serenity tuvo suficiente de sus peleas_."-Decía Tea, acercándose a Serenity. 

-" _¿Cómo estas Serenity?_ "-Preguntó Tristan.

-" _Un poco adolorida pero estaré bien._ "-Respondió con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.-" _Gracias por preocuparse en venir. ¿Donde está Mai?_."-Se percato de la ausencia de la rubia.

-" _Ella... bueno digamos que esta molesta_."-Respondió Joey, bajando la mirada.

 ** _Hace varias horas..._**

 _-"¡KAIBA!..."_

Todo marchaba acorde al plan hasta que Tristan fue con el chisme a Joey de que él mismísimo Seto Kaiba había hecho acto de presencia y había besado a su hermanita, para colmo ambos habían desaparecido. No fue hasta que los encontró en el balcón besándose que el demonio encarno en su cuerpo. Para comenzar Kaiba no estaba invitado, esta sería una reunión mas íntima. Ahora un Joey poseído gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

 _-"KAIBA."-_ Grito, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.-" _INFELIZ_ _."_

 _-"Joey, cálmate..."-_ Serenity fue la primera en intentar mediar la situación, no se esperó que su hermano los encontrará, era la última persona que quería que los encontrará.

 _-"Serenity tu no hables... Entra de inmediato. Después hablaremos de esto señorita. TE DEJE MUY CLARO QUE NO TE QUERIA CERCA DE ESTE CANALLA"-_ Le regaño.

 _-"Wheeler, no te voy a permitir que le hables así a tu hermana. Ella no es una niña."-_ Regaño el ojiazul, con la misma autoridad de siempre. No espero tener que enfrentar a Joey tan pronto, aunque la situación lo divirtiera de sobremanera.

 _-"¿Quién eres para decirme como hablarle a mi hermana?."-_ Estaba enojado, tenía una muy pequeña lista de personas que odiaba, por lo general no solía odiar a nadie, pero Seto Kaiba era la primera persona que encabezaba esa lista, y ahora se aparecía en su boda, besando a su hermanita, y aparte exigiéndole. Era el colmo.

 _-"Soy Seto Kaiba y te exijo que la respetes."-_ Aclaró, fue algo extraño decir esas palabras, pero salieron. Era indignante que la tratara igual que a una niña.

 _-"KAIBA TE PROHÍBO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA."-_ Grito alterado. Era un chiste ó una broma tal vez... Su pesadilla hecha realidad. _-"Eres un bastardo infeliz. ¿Por qué mi hermana?."-_ Impulsivamente intento golpearle la cara, pero Seto lo esquivo con gran facilidad.  
 _  
_ _-"Joey, ya basta. Recuerda que en unos minutos comienza la boda."-_ Decía Yugi. Mucho no entendía la situación, solo sabía que Joey estaba armando un escándalo.

 _-"Wheeler, hazle caso a Yugi"-_ Ordenó. Provocando el efecto totalmente contrario, Joey lo intento golpear nuevamente, sin embargo Seto se defendió agarrando de su muñeca y torciendo su brazo hasta llevarlo a su espalda.

 _-"Kaiba te prohíbo que estés con mi hermana."-_ Dijo más calmadamente, el agarre de este, le empezaba a doler. Sobraban los motivos para aborrecer esa unión, es que caso, él era el único que se daba cuenta _.-"Es una locura, eres la peor persona que conozco."_

 _-"Seto, por favor no le hagas daño a Joey."-_ Pidió la castaña. No tardo mucho para que Seto lo soltará.

 _-"Serenity no necesito que me defiendas."-_ Se sentía humillado por haber perdido tan fácilmente, una pelea que el mismo había iniciado _.-"No sabes lo que estás haciendo hermanita, él es un monstro, solo usa a las personas. Tu no lo entiendes."_

 _-"Se perfectamente lo que hago Joey."-_ Le respondió, estaba ofendida de que la tratará como a una niña. Aunque también comenzaba a dudar de la autenticidad de las palabras de Seto.

 _"Joey, Seto y Serenity se quieren y han decidido esto y debes aceptarlo."_ -Intervino Tea, quien había observado toda la escena. Le costó creer que alguien como Seto pudiera sentir algo por alguien pero quien era ella juzgar.

 _-"No Tea."-_ Le contesto _.-"Seto no quiere a mi hermana. Solo quiere molestarme."_

 _-"Wheeler... No eres el ombligo del mundo."-_ Le recordó, aunque si tenía algo de razón en quererlo molestar, pero no era la verdad del asunto. _-"Jamás haría algo que lastimara a tu hermana."_

 _-"NO."-_ Volvió a insistir, no le creía _.-"Si quieres a mi hermana demuéstralo."_

 _-"Joey... Basta."-_ Sabía que su hermano iba a ponerse furioso, pero deseaba que hubiese sido más comprensivo.

 _-"Kaiba, te reto a un duelo. Si me ganas te dejare tranquilo."-_ Sonrió, él era un duelista profesional, mientras que Seto tenia años sin jugar _.-"Pero sí pierdes, te alejaras de mi hermanita, y de mi familia para siempre."_

 _-"Seto no tienes que demostrar nada."-_ Le recordaba la castaña.

 _-"No te preocupes Serenity."-_ Le sonrió _.-"No puedo rechazar un duelo."_

Por suerte Kaiba siempre tenía su deck consigo, puede que ya no practique tanto como antes, pero no tenía dudas de que podia vencer a Joey sin problemas. Ambos estaban muy confiados, puesto que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar.

 _-"Wheeler, solo para que lo sepas."-_ Anuncio Seto, quien sería el que iniciara el juego _.-"No lo hago por tu tonta aprobación. Lo hago para demostrarte que sigo siendo mejor duelista que tú."-_ Sonrió, Joey parecía más irritado de lo usual.

 _-"Ya lo veremos Kaiba_ …"-Una mueca de tranquilidad apareció en su rostro, haciendo que Seto volviera a su expresión seria.

Sin más por decir, se dio inicio al duelo. Kaiba inicio el duelo invocando a la Doncella de Azules Ojos, utilizó una copia de Sabio de Azules Ojos, seleccionando a la Doncella de Azules Ojos y activando su efecto al ser seleccionada por efecto de otra carta invoca de manera especial una copia del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Luego el efecto del Sabio de Azules Ojos invoca una segunda copia del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules desde el mazo. Coloca una carta boca abajo en el campo y termina su turno.

 _-"Nada mal Kaiba, para haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de los duelos"-_ Halago Joey, aunque estaba muy poco impresionado, más bien ya se había esperado esa jugada.

Seto no opino, solo espero al turno de Joey, quien activó desde su mano a Gofu, la Sombra Alanegra, invocándolo al campo de manera especial y activando su efecto de invocar dos tokens en el campo, luego sacrifica a los dos tokens para invocar desde su mano al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, activa la carta Llamarada infernal seleccionando a su Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, por el efecto de Llamarada infernal ya no puede hacer ningún ataque, coloca dos cartas boca abajo y termina su turno.

 _-"Increíble. Joey dejo a Seto con 1600 puntos de vida, con ese solo ataque perdió 2400."-_ Explicó Serenity, quién por una parte seguía apoyando a su hermano, como su fiel fan, pero por otro lado, también apoyaba a Seto.

 _-"¿Qué pasa Kaiba?."-_ Alardeo el rubio.-" _No pareces disfrutar tanto el duelo ahora."_

El ojiazul guardo silencio nuevamente, maldecía internamente, ¿Cuándo fue que el perro sarnoso de Joey se volvió tan bueno?. En fin, no era momento de pensar es eso. Tenía un duelo por ganar y ya era su turno. Robo por turno, utilizando la carta Olla del Egoísmo, robando dos cartas de su mazo, luego utilizó La Melodía de los Dragones que Despiertan, enviando una carta de su mano al cementerio para añadir a un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, luego activa la carta mágica de Reglas Antiguas, esta carta le permite invocar de su mano a un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

Inmediatamente Joey responde activando la carta de trampa Waboku, y por el resto del turno ninguno de sus monstruos podrá ser destruido por batalla ni recibirá daño a sus puntos de vida. Kaiba solo coloca una carta boca abajo y termina su turno.

 _-"Excelente jugada la de Seto."-_ Expresa Yugi, este duelo cada vez se ponía más interesante _.-"Aunque sigue siendo incapaz de eliminar a Joey."_

 _-"Solo retrasas tu derrota Wheeler_."-Un arrogante Kaiba salió a la luz _.-"Finalmente despiertas mi interés en un duelo."_

Joey estaba trazando su estrategia, pensó que tendría más ventaja sobre Seto. En su turno solo coloca un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa.

 _-"¿Solo eso?."-_ Se impresiono la pelicastaño. Había sido un turno bastante vago para Joey, algo estaba tramando.

En la jugada de Seto, ataca y destruye la carta boca abajo en defensa la cual era el Dragón Bebe de Ojos Rojos, con esto se activa su efecto de invocar a un Gearfried el caballero de acero Ojos Rojos, y luego destruye al Dragón negro de ojos rojos, luego utiliza una carta de Entierro Insensato enviando la última copia de El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules al cementerio y activa su carta mágica de Renace al monstruo y revive al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

 _-"Seto dejo a Joey con 3400 puntos de vida, en este ataque."-_ Informo Duke.

 _-"Seto empieza a mostrar ventaja, tiene sus más poderosos dragones en el campo."-_ Explica Tristan.

 _-"Pero parece que Joey lo tiene todo bajo control."-_ Deduce Duke, al ver la tranquilidad de Joey.

Era el turno de Joey, empieza activando la carta mágica Instinto Ojos Rojos, lo cual envía al cementerio una copia de Dragón negro de ojos rojos, utiliza una copia de Renace al monstruo, y revive a uno de sus Dragón negro de ojos rojos caídos, posteriormente usa el efecto de su caballero Gearfried de Ojos rojos y equipa al Dragón Bebe de Ojos Rojos del Cementerio a él, y activa su efecto de enviarlo al cementerio y revivir la otra copia del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Hsce una invocación poderosa del Monstruo XYZ usando sus Dragones como materiales, al Numero 11: Gran Ojo, utiliza su efecto para robar uno de los Dragones Blancos Ojos Azules de Kaiba. Utiliza el Dragón Blanco Ojos Azules robado y ataca a uno de Kaiba para ser destruidos los dos. Coloca una carta más boca abajo y termina su turno.

 _-"Buena jugada Wheeler."-_ Estaba impresionado, Joey había logrado en solo un turno destruir dos de sus Dragones Ojos Azules. _-"Pero vas a necesitar más que eso, para deshacerte de mis ojos azules."-_ La cara de Joey cambió, no se imaginó la jugada de Seto _.-"Recuerda, soy una leyenda del duelo."_

Kaiba activa una de sus cartas boca abajo y utiliza el Grito Plateado, reviviendo uno de sus dragones caídos. Luego activa la carta mágica El Regreso de los Señores Dragón y revive la segunda copia destruida del Dragón Blanco Ojos Azules. Finalmente recupera a sus 3 dragones, están de vuelta en el duelo.

Activa la carta de Polimerizacion y une a los 3 Dragones Blancos Ojos Azules e invoca al legendario Dragón Ojos Azules Definitivo.

 _-"Este duelo se terminó Wheeler…"-_ Sonreía satisfecho. Le había costado más de lo que pensó.

Ataca con su Dragón Ojos Azules Definitivo a el Numero 11: Gran Ojo de Joey, pero este activa la carta trampa Cadena demoniaca, seleccionando al Dragón de Kaiba para que este no pueda atacar.

 _-"Joey con esa carta detuvo lo inevitable."-_ La ansiedad se adueñaba de Serenity. Era un juego sin igual. Ambos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar y perder a la vez.

 _-"Si no aceptaras tu derrota, entonces la forzare sobre ti, Wheeler."-_ Nuevamente, Kaiba tenía un as bajo la manga.

Activa en respuesta su magia Rápida de De-fusión. Separando al Dragón Ojos Azules Definitivo en 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, haciendo que el objetivo de la Cadena Demoniaca de Joey no tuviera efecto, luego Kaiba declara ataque sobre el Gran Ojo y lo destruye dejándolo en 3100 puntos de vida, luego su segundo dragón ataca a Gearfried el caballero de acero, dejando a Joey en 1900 puntos de vida .. Perfecto para que el ultimo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules ataque directo a sus puntos de vida eliminándolos completamente.

 _-"Es imposible."-_ Joey no podía creer que acababa de perder.

 _-"Te lo dije Wheeler."-_ Termino de ordenar y guardar sus cartas _.-"Jamás se puede subestimar a un duelista, que es considerado el mejor del mundo por muchos."_

 _-"Ríete todo lo que quieras."-_ Ya no le importaba, había sido humillado, por el ser que más odiaba en el mundo.

 _-"Siempre serás un duelista de segunda..."-_ Este duelo había alimentado gran parte de su ego.

-"Te voy _a matar."-_ Se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el poseedor del ojiazul. Tomándolo desprevenido.

-" _Joey..."-_ Llamo Serenity pero era tarde. Ya su hermano se encontraba encima de Seto.

El ojiazul intento inmovilizarlo nuevamente pero Joey cada vez se movía con mas presión, era cuestión de tiempo para que un golpe lo alcanzará. Se defendió con un golpe la parte baja de la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio sangrara por las encías y enfureciera aun mas.

-" _Calmate Joey, por favor. Es tu boda, piensa en Mai."-_ Intento detenerlo pero la fuerza bruta hizo que cayera al suelo.-" _Achuss_ "-Se quejo del dolor.

-" _SERENITY_."-La llamo Seto. En su solo movimiento aparto a Joey, arrojandolo contra el suelo y corrió para ver el estado de la castaña.-" _¿Estás bien?_."

- _"VEN Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE KAIBA."_ -Grito, intentando abalanzarse otra vez sobre la espalda de este, pero fue detenido por Duke y Tristan.-" _SUELTENME_."-Demandaba a gritos.

-" _¿Te lastimaste?."_ -Preguntó Seto, ignorando los gritos del rubio a sus espaldas. Serenity no respondia, su tez se emblanquecio, poco a poco su mirada se desvío y su cuerpo se convirtió en un peso gélido.- _"¡Maldición!."_ -Exclamo, la cargo en sus brazos y salio corriendo a la limosina que lo esperaba afueras de la capilla.

-" _¿A DONDE VAS COBARDE?._ "-Gritó Joey, aun siendo retenido por los jovenes.

-" _Joey, ¿no te das cuenta que golpeaste a Serenity?._ "-Intento calmar Tristan. Joey inmediatamente dejo de hacer fuerza.

-" _¿Serenity, qué le pasó?."_ -Preguntó, en toda su euforia no se dio cuenta que había golpeado a su hermana.-" _Cielos, ¿qué he hecho?."_

 _-"No sabemos bruto. Aparentemente se desmayo._ "-Decia en tono de reclamo Tea, quien reprobo totalmente las acciones de Joey.

-" _Seto se la llevo_."-Respondió Mai, quien recien aparecía en escena, tras escuchar el escándalo.

-" _ESE IMBECIL, ¿COMO SE ATREVE?."-_ Gritaba otra vez, siendo retenido por Tristan y Duke.-" _MALDITO, LO MATARÉ."_

-" _JOEY YA BASTA_."-Gritó la rubia.-"¿ _No te das cuenta?."-_ Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-" _Mai_..."-Todo su enojo fue apaciguado. La mujer que mas amaba en el mundo estaba frente a él, lucia hermosa como siempre la imagino, solo que las lágrimas negras le dañaban el maquillaje.

 _-"Serenity y Seto van a estar juntos sí ellos lo deciden asi. Ni tu, ni nadie lo puede evitar. Mucho menos a los golpes_."-Le hablo muy seriamente, secándose las lágrimas y adoptando una expresión severa.

-" _Mai es culpa de Seto. El me provocó... yo..."_ -Se intento excusar, pero fue interrumpió.

-" _Seto no arruinó nuestra boda, ni golpeó a tu hermana."-_ Aseguró.-" _Fuiste tú."_

 ** _Fin de los recuerdos._**

 _-"Veo que la paciente ya desperto."-_ Hablo un joven doctor, entrando en la habitación _.-"Y veo que estas muy acompañada."-_ Se burló al percatarse de la cantidad de personas que había en la habitación _.-"Bueno señorita Wheeler, no te preocupes solo tienes una pequeña contusión debido al golpe que recibiste, probablemente te dolerá la cabeza por un par de semanas, pero con analgésicos todo estará bien."_

 _-"¿No le paso nada por el golpe?."-_ Preguntó aliviado Joey.

 _-"Ehh si."-_ Respondio sarcasticamente _-"Tiene una contusión, que podría no tener."-_ Regaño el doctor _.-"El tobillo no tuvo tanta suerte, tienes una fractura leve, sin embargo al ser el tobillo es peligrosa. Te vamos a inmovilizar el pie por al menos 2 meses..."_

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento, era Mokuba, debía ser importante. Seto salió de la habitación para poder atender la llamada. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden pero necesitaban de la presencia de Seto. Al menos Serenity estaba acompañada de su hermano y amigos, estaría bien sin él, por algún tiempo.

 _-"Esta bien Seto. Lo entiendo."-_ Decía Serenity, sin que él dijera una palabra, sabía que se tenía que ir _.-"KaibaCorp te necesita."_

 _-"Wheeler, cuidala bien._ "-Le ordenó al rubio _.-"Solo tienes una misión, intenta hacerla bien esta vez."_

 _-"ESTÚPIDO KAIBA."-_ Insulto, eufórico e irritado _.-"¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?."_

 _-"Joey, ya basta..."-_ Exigió Tea.

 _-"Adiós Serenity."_ -Se despidió, ignorando totalmente el alboroto de Joey al fondo. Le dio un beso en la frente y salio por las puertas de la habitación.


	9. Katsuro

**Hola, hola, disculpen no actualizar. Estuve un poco ocupada, pero aquí esta la continuación. Quería que este fuera el final, porque tengo en mente otro proyecto, pero, la creatividad es así y no me dejo. jajajaa**

 **Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, y que puedan comentar.**

 **Feliz Año para todo. Disfruten.**

* * *

" **Nuevo KaibaLand acuático es sensación en ciudad esmeralda", "Desastroso final en la boda más esperada del año", "Duelista Kei provoca furor con su sexy bañador".-Estas eran algunas de las noticias que circulaban en los medios. Finalmente el frío invierno se iba y ahora venia la mejor época del año para muchos, la primavera. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba a lo alto, la brisa fresca y los paisajes se adornaban con sus múltiples flores.**

Era temprano, los rastros de la fría brisa del invierno se iba desvaneciendo con el pasar de las horas, la primavera se hacía presente. Las temperaturas comenzaban a subir, clima ideal para la inauguración del parque acuático más esperado del año, televisado en todo el mundo. No había noticiero que no hablara de dicho estreno, al menos eso pudo opacar un poco el desastre de la boda de Mai y Joey. Hacía mas de un mes del desastroso día, Serenity había estado bajo el cuidado de todos tus amigos, aunque no era del agrado de Seto saber que Duke o Tristan cuidaran de ella, tenía que aceptarlo, tras la inauguración del nuevo parque había tenido muy poco tiempo y ella necesitaba de cuidados, se había ofrecido varias veces a pagarle a un personal más calificado, pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

Hoy era el turno de Tea, quien desde tempranas horas había llegado a la casa de los Wheeler, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, así que abrió las ventanas para dejar pasar un poco de sol para la castaña, quien no tardó en dar un leve quejido al sentir que los rayos del sol invadian cada rincón de su dormitorio.

-" _Buenos días Serenity._ "-Saludaba entusiasta.-" _Hoy es un hermoso día de primavera_."

-" _Otro hermoso día y yo no podré disfrutarlo por tener este yeso._ "-Se quejo, mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentada sobre la cama.

-" _Calma Serenity, falta poco para que te quiten el yeso. Eso pasa rápido_."-Animaba un poco a su amiga, mientras encendía la televisión, llamando la atención de ambas.

 _-"Seto, ¿Cómo crees que ha estado la inauguración del KaibaLand en su primer semana?."-Preguntó una coqueta entrevistadora._

 _-"Un total éxito, no nos esperábamos tantas personas pero nos alegra saber que prefieren la calidad del mundo acuático Kaiba. Esperamos que todos se esten divirtiendo."-Terminaba de dar las declaraciones el famoso empresario Seto Kaiba._

 _-"Estas fueron las palabras del presidente de la compañía KaibaCorp. Seguiremos llevando mas informes en breve."-Terminaba de decir la joven entrevistadora._

-" _Apaga la televisión, por favor._ "-Pedía la joven castaña acomodándose para acostarse en la cama.

-" _¿Qué pasa Serenity, no quieres ver a tu novio?._ "-Burlaba Tea, después del día de la boda, la relación que mantenían había quedado totalmente expuesta.

-" _No es mi novio, no se que es_."-Aclaraba frustrada ante la situación.

-" _Él se ve muy interesado en ti, y tu en él._ "-Explicó la joven amiga.-" _¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?_."

-" _Es que..._ "-Intentó pero no podía explicarlo.-" _Él es tan distante, desde hace varias semanas que no hablamos. Sé que está ocupado, pero quisiera saber mas de él._ "

-" _¿Por qué no le escribes o lo llamas?._ "-Preguntó, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-" _Siempre soy yo, ¿es tan difícil que me dedique un par de segundos escribiendo un mensaje, de toda su ocupada agenda?, o es que solo tiene tiempo para las rubias entrevistadoras._ "-Se acostó nuevamente, fijando su mirada al techo.

Tea solo se burló de los celos de su amiga. Aunque ella no la entendiera, era la verdad, hace varias semanas que no sabía nada de él. Entendía que su trabajo como CEO de una industria tan grande le ocupará gran parte de su vida y tiempo, pero no podía desaparecer por semanas. Supuestamente la quería y estaba enamorado de ella ¿no?, lo mínimo que podía hacer era preocuparse, tuvo una contusión y estaba inmovilizada prácticamente, además su último mensaje había sido muy frío.

 **Seto Kaiba- 22:30 Hace dos semanas**

 _ **"Avísame si necesitas algo. Kaiba"**_

Ese mensaje le daba coraje. Ella necesitaba más que eso para poder creer que él la quería, necesitaba sentirse cerca de él, pero irónicamente se sentía más lejos que nunca. Quizas Tea tenia razon, eran cosas de ella, Joey también había estaba muy distante, no sabía nada de Mai y con su mamá de viaje, agradecía que Tea, Yugi, Tristan y Duke se tomarán la molestia de acompañarla. Quizás tendría que tomar siempre la iniciativa, así eran las cosas con Seto.

-" _Seto, ¿podrías poner atención?._ "-Reclamó uno de los socios, al percatarse de que Seto estaba distraído.- _"Es una crisis para la empresa, la inversión que hicimos supera por un treinta por ciento las ganancias. Este KaibaLand, fue pura pérdida._ "

-" _Solo ha pasado una semana._ "-Justifica Mokuba.-" _Hemos regalado muchas entradas por publicidad, además de estar en época de primavera donde mayormente a la personas no quieren ir a parques acuáticos.._."

 **Serenity Wheeler- 11:36 Hoy**

 _ **"Buen día Seto. ¿Cómo estas?."**_

-" _¿Por qué sonríes Seto?, ¿alguien entiende que esto es grave?_."-Preguntó otro de los socios. Al percatarse de la sonrisa que se formó tras ver su móvil. Seto solo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-" _Concéntrese señores._ "-Solicitaba el socio que se encontraba exponiendo.

 **Seto Kaiba 11:38 Hoy**

 _ **"¿Necesitas algo?."**_

 **Serenity Wheeler 11:39 Hoy**

 _ **"Sí, verte."**_

-" _¿A donde crees que vas Seto?."_ -Preguntó otro socio, al ver que Seto se levantaba de la mesa de reuniones.

-" _Mokuba está a cargo._ "-Ordenó, mientras se acomodaba el chaleco.

-" _Seto, pero..._ "-Decía Mokuba, jamás había estado en esa posición.

-" _Confío en ti... Lo harás bien._ "-Alentaba en susurro, para luego desaparecer.

 **Seto Kaiba- 11:50 Hoy**

 _ **"Envíame la dirección. Iré en cuanto pueda, ando ocupado."**_

Aunque era una perfecta excusa para salir de esta tonta reunión, admitía que la deseaba ver mas que a sus negocios, y eso es mucho decir. Honestamente a veces los socios e inversionista eran muy dramáticos, se burlaba en silencio de su falta de experiencia en el negocio. Ahora que el Kaibaland acuático estaba en el mercado, el trabajo se había duplicado, necesitaba un respiro y Serenity era su perfecto escape.

Condujo velozmente hacia la casa de la castaña, era un conjunto residencial muy cerca de los suburbios por lo que no demoró mucho en llegar.

-" _Miren a quien me encuentro a mi duelista mateur favorito."_ -Decía sarcásticamente, bajando de su lujoso vehículo.

-" _Kaiba._ "-Se percató de la persona que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que un auto se había estacionado al frente de su casa.-" _Supongo vienes por Serenity. Está arriba, pasa._ "-Indicó que pasara, y volvió a desviar la mirada al horizonte. Seto frunció el ceño

-" _¿Qué pasa Wheeler?._ "-Preguntó, sentándose al lado de este.-" _Me sorprende que me veas y no me estes gritando._ "

-" _Metete en tus asuntos Kaiba._ "-Respondió, aún sin darle importancia, no tenía ánimos para pelear.

-" _¿Es por tu boda, no?._ "-Dedujo, algo tenía que haberle pasado al rubio, así no era él.-" _¿Por Mai?, ¿Ya no están juntos?._ "

-" _No es tu problema Kaiba._ "-Giró la cabeza totalmente, no quería que justamente Seto lo viera en este estado, estaba destruido.

-" _NO PUEDES SER UNA VÍCTIMA WHEELER._ "-Se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a su archival.-" _No eres el neardental que conozco. Tu no eres pesimista, no te rindes, eres de esos que llamo brutos pero enérgicos.._."

-" _Kaiba no opines si no sabes..._ "-Hablo firme, las palabras del ojiazul lo estaban tocando.-" _Arruine la boda con la mujer que mas amo en el mundo, hice que mi hermana se rompiera el tobillo y perdiera su trabajo... Arruine mucho para las dos personas que mas amo en el mundo, y todo por ser el neardental que conoces._ "-Su mirada era transparente, se reflejaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento.-" _Tú no lo podrías entender_."

-" _No seas tan duro contigo._ "-Pidió, otra vez bajando el tono de voz.-" _El tobillo de Serenity va a mejorar, va caminar como antes, el trabajo no será problema, al menos no para ella. Ella estará bien, y te seguirá amando y apoyando como siempre lo ha hecho._ "-Aseguró colocando una mano en su hombro.-" _Al igual que Mai, ella te seguirá amando, ustedes podrán tener mil bodas si quieren. Solo dale tiempo, ella va a entender que su relación vale más que una tonta ceremonia, es una mujer inteligente._ "

-" _¿Eso crees?._ "-Volteó la mirada al castaño, de verdad se estaba esforzando por hacerlo sentir mejor.

-" _Es solo tiempo, en un par meses se reirán de esto._ "-Aseguró, el rubio sonrió sabía que él tenía razón.

-" _¿Por qué haces esto?. ¿Por que me animas?._ "-Necesitaba saberlo.

-" _No lo sé. Supongo que gusta más que me grites y pelear._ "-Le sonrió.

-" _Estúpido Kaiba._ "-Pronunció, casi tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

-" _Seto, Joey.._."-Anunció en saludo Tea.-" _Serenity se quedo dormida, ya me voy_."

-" _¿No te puedes quedar unos minutos más con Serenity?._ "-Pregunto Joey.-" _Es que necesito ir con Mai._ "

-" _Lo siento... Tengo un recital.._."-Respondió la joven pero fue interrumpida.

-" _Yo cuido de Serenity._ "-Afirmó el ojiazul.-" _Ve con Mai, yo me encargo de Serenity_."-Le sonrió de medio lado.

-" _Gracias viejo._ "-Agradeció y salió corriendo.-" _Te debo una..._ "-Se escuchó a lo lejos.

La tarde caía rápidamente, el cielo se coloreo con tonos anaranjados. La tranquilidad reinaba, no se escuchaba ruido alrededor, y Serenity aun no despertaba, por lo que aprovecho de terminar algunos pendientes con relación a la compañía, los socios e inversionistas solían ser muy demandantes durante las primeras etapas de las atracciones, no era algo que lo inquietara, solamente así era el negocio, todos quieren ver resultados rápidamente, pero nadie se encarga de que esos resultados sucedan. Su mente estaba concentrado en los informes de la reunión y en las ideas que surgieron, todas inútiles, pero un ruido proveniente de la cama lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-" _Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente._ "-Saludó, observando cómo sus pupilas se adaptan a la luz.

-" _Seto._ "-Pronunció sorprendida, cuando finalmente logró identificar de dónde provenía la luz.-" _¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas ocupado._ "-Se acomodó en la cama para quedar totalmente sentada.

-" _Toma._ "-Extendió su brazo y le entregó una pastilla blanca, era su analgésicos. Ella la recibió junto con un vaso de agua que este le entregó.-" _Tea me dijo te tenías que tomar una._ "

-" _Gracias._ "-Se tomó la pastilla, y colocó el vaso en su mesa de luz.-" _¿Dónde están Tea y Joey?._ "

-" _Tea se fue a un recital y tu barbárico hermano se fue a buscar a Mai._ "-Explicó, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-" _¿Se arreglaron Mai y Joey?._ "-Preguntó con ilusión en su mirada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció.

-" _No lo creo_."-Contestó, observando cómo crecía la desilusión en el rostro de la castaña.-" _Lamentó todo lo que paso..._ "-Ella lo miró extrañada.-" _... Quizás si no hubiese ido... Todo seria mas normal por aquí_."

-" _Seto, no te culpes por lo que pasó_."-Le tomó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa a medias.-" _Ellos van a estar bien, han pasado por muchas cosas._ "

-" _Serenity._ "-Se sentó al borde de la cama.-" _No me habías dicho que no tenías trabajo. Joey me contó..._ "

-" _No te preocupes por eso._ "-Lo interrumpió.-" _Apenas me quiten el yeso, conseguiré otro_."

-" _O... Podrías dejar de ser tan necia y aceptar mi propuesta de trabajar para KaibaCorp._ "-Decía acariciando su mejilla, necesitaba sentir su suave piel.

-" _No quiero ser la que se acuesta con el jefe._ "-Respondió sintiendo como él se acercaba a ella, quedando muy cerca.-" _No se vería profesional._ "

-" _Sea como sea, igual te seguirás acostando con el jefe._ "-Sonrió arrogante, mientras le daba un beso.

-" _Te extrañe..._ "-Se burló un poco de su arrogancia, para luego recibir otro beso, tenía tanto tiempo soñando con besarlo de nuevo.

Ella correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, sus manos apresaron sus mejillas, profundizando más el beso. Él por su parte se movió delicadamente, posicionándose encima, teniendo mucho cuidado con su pie lastimado, apoyó todo su peso en la rodilla y codo derecho. Ella poco a poco fue acomodándose en la cama.

-" _¿Viniste a verme, solamente para esto?._ "-Preguntó ella, interrumpiendo el apasionante beso.

-" _¿Me querías ver no?, aquí estoy._ "-Respondió, le causaba gracia la inseguridad de ella.-" _Si quieres no te tenemos sexo y solo hablamos..._ "-Intentó apartarse de encima, pero los brazos de ella se lo impidieron.

-" _Solo dime que no viniste solo a esto.._."-Exigió, clavando sus ojos de la mirada azul transparente que el castaño le brincaba.

-" _Vine por ti_."-Aclaró.-" _También te extrañe..._ "

Ahora fue ella quien inició el beso, esta vez desesperado, lleno de lujuria y pasión. Necesitaba sus manos, sus besos, su cuerpo. Al parecer él a ella también. No sabía cuántas veces había soñado despierta con tenerlo otra vez en sus brazos, recibiendo sus caricias. Necesitaba a ese Seto, que nadie conoce.

Su boca marcaba un camino rojizo desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos, agradeció que su pijama fuera tan escotada. Su otra mano se encargada del short de su pijama, deslizando la fina tira que mantenía ajustado la prenda de sus caderas. Alzó su mirada para apreciar el paisaje que la castaña le brindaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, mi piel suave y blanca, todo su cuerpo, lo enloquecía, se moría por poseerla. Había hecho cosas que jamás pensó que haría solo para tenerla en sus brazos una vez más. Acarició su muslo, y se posó en su entrepierna, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba ante tanto estímulo.

Una mano traviesa termino el final de la camisa de este, que por suerte estaba un poco holgada, permitiendo introducir su mano por debajo de la misma y sentir directamente sus marcados abdominales. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, había tenido varios sueños similares, pero la realidad superada las expectativas. Hábilmente logró retirar la estorbosa prenda. Le dedico una mirada a sus marcados brazos y a su abdomen, él sonrió de arrogancia, apreciaba ser contemplado por la dueño de sus deseos más impuros. La acercó más a él, ella solo se arqueo, pegando lo más que podía su cuerpo al de él, obligándolo a bajar más la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

 _"El Seto Kaiba, que nadie conoce."-_ Su tono era bajo, más que un reclamo, era un travieso comentario señalando la gran tensión sexual que tenía el momento.

 _-"La seducción, es un juego de dos Serenity Wheeler_."- Acercó más su boca, pero se detuvo a milímetros de la de ella. La situación lo divertía, tenerla entre sus brazos, mientras que unas manos juguetonas recorrían su torso, sus respiraciones y pulso se agitaban. Deseaba demasiado a esa mujer, se estaba volviendo loco por adueñarse de esos labios.

-" _Creo que voy perdiendo._ "-Respondió reaccionando al roce de sus varoniles manos sobre su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas a su espalda.

-" _Admito que me encanta ganar._ "-Dijo con mucha honra.-" _Pero contigo, perdí en este juego hace mucho tiempo._ "

Sin más por decir, comenzó un beso lleno de mucha pasión, fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo sin esos besos que ahora necesitaba más de ella para saciarse. Su castaña como lo enloquecía, jamás pensó que se comportaria así con una mujer, pero como Mokuba me decía, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Desea tenerla así por siempre, la deseaba tanto.

Pero..

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada deshizo su lujuriosa escena.

-" _Debe ser mi hermano._ "-Lo empujo rápidamente, acomodando su pijama.

-" _Maldición Wheeler, no podías tardar un poco más._ "-Maldecía mentalmente al rubio, mientras se acomodaba rápidamente para que no se notara su erección.

-" _JOEY_."-Llamó Serenity.

-" _Hermanita…_ -"Un rubio muy derrotado abrió la puerta de la habitación.-" _Se fue…_ "-Dijo entre sollozos

-" _¿Qué?, ¿Quién?_."

-" _MAI SE FUE. Soy un idiota_ "-Se lanzó a llorar.

-" _¿A dónde se fue?_ "-Pregunto serio el joven castaño.

-" _No lo se… La perdí, se que la perdí. La busque en todos lados, no está. Ella se fue, la perdí, soy un idiota_."-Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Joey se recostó de la cama, la castaña lo abrazó de inmediato. Le dolía ver a su hermano así, le dolía que su amiga desapareciera así, sabía que Mai estaba igual o peor que él. No había palabras que consolaran al rubio en ese momento, solo pudo acompañarlo en silencio, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

-" _Seto, ayúdame con Joey. Necesito un poco de aire._ "-Pidió, Joey pesaba mucho y ella tenía muy poca movilidad.

-" _Claro._ "-Sin problema, apartó a Joey, y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Luego ayudó a Serenity a llegar hasta el patio.

-" _Gracias por venir Seto._ "-Agradeció, sentándose en la banca despacio.-" _Me hace bien verte de vez en cuando, sé que es tarde y quizás tienes cosas que hacer._ "

-" _No me tengo que ir, aun…_ "-Se sentó a su lado.

-" _Sé que pusiste el teléfono en silencio. Te han estado llamando toda la noche._ "

-" _Serenity…_ "-La llamó.-" _Deja de hacerte la fuerte"-_ La abrazo contra su pecho.-" _Se que quieres llorar, que toda esta situación te tienemuy triste_."

Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse, Seto tenía razón, solo interpretaba el papel de la fuerte porque no quería empeorar la situación, Joey necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara y ella debía ser ese alguien.

Él por otro lado no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa, desde un principio sabía que ir a esa boda no era buena idea, pero es que con Serenity no podía pensar claramente, solo actuaba por impulsos. Odiaba tenerla llorando en sus brazos, sin que pudiera hacer nada, lo odiaba como aquella primera vez en su oficina, cuando salió el reportaje sobre ella. Era tan frágil, su mayor deseo era cuidarla, pero no podía evitarle ese sufrimiento, solo podía verla llorar.

-" _Seto, gracias._ "-Dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose mas a el.-" _Te amo._ "

-" _Serenity…_ "-Pronunció en voz baja, asombrado por la confesión.

Quería decirle "yo también te amo", quería besarla, quería pedirle que se mudara con el, que la quería ver todos los días de su vida, que se casaran, que hasta había considerado la idea de tener hijos con ella. Pero no podía, su garganta no emitió sonido alguno. Solo la abrazó, y se quedó inmóvil, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, no tenia nocion del tiempo, hasta que un sonido nuevamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-" _Wheeler_."-Mencionó al ver la silueta del rubio atravesar la puerta.

-" _Seto, es muy tarde._ "-Le recordó la hora.-" _Yo me encargo de Serenity._ "

-" _No._ "-Negó, cargo a el cuerpo de la joven totalmente entregado a morfeo.

La depositó en su cama, la arropó, acomodo un par de cabellos y salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Joey con la mirada perdida. Aunque no lo admitiera verlo de esta manera, no le gustaba. Quería ver al rústico Joey de siempre, que no hubiese dudado en amenazar de muerte, solo por estar en el cuarto de su hermana.

-" _Son las 3 de la mañana Kaiba_."-Dijo el mayor de los Wheeler.-" _Quédate a dormir, es peligroso que manejes a esta hora._ "

-" _Me sé cuidar solo Wheeler_."-Respondió orgullosamente, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del rubio.-" _No te preocupes, igual tengo pendientes por hacer._ "

-" _Odio verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada._ "-Sonrió débilmente.

-" _Yo tambien…_ "-Se confesó.-" _Pero encontraremos a Mai, todo se solucionara_."

-" _¿Cómo encontrar a quien quiere desaparecer?_."

-" _Solo hara el reto más emocionante_."-Le dedico una última mirada.

-" _Gracias Kaiba. Por cuidar de mi hermana._ "-Dijo sinceramente, el castaño se sorprendió pero le dedico una sonrisa.

Después de más de dos meses de espera, finalmente llegó el día en que le quitarian el yeso a la menor de los Wheeler, aunque estaba feliz, aun recordaba que Seto no le había correspondido. Nuevamente estaba resignada, quizás deba aceptar que el hecho de que el amor de Seto es asi, a medias. ¿Debía esperar por el?, hace un mes que no tiene idea de que hace o dónde está. Esto no era amor, no, era obsesión por parte de ella.

" _ **Hola, hoy me quitan el yeso."- Enviar**_

Inútil mensaje, mejor lo borraría, ¿para qué avisarle?, solo recibiría una respuesta fría por parte de él que la haría sentir peor. ¿De verdad le importa?, ella hubiese dejado todo lo que tenía que hacer para estar con él un día como hoy. Definitivamente esto no era amor. El no le correspondía, no como ella quería. ¿Para qué seguir esperando?, solo lograba hacerse daño.

-" _Serenity..._ "-Se escuchó a lo largo de todo el hospital.-" _Serenity_."

-" _Kat... Katsuro_."-Pronunció finalmente al reconocer al poseedor de esa voz. Dio un par de pasos, aun recordaba que la había forzado para que lo besara.

-" _¿Todo bien Serenity?._ "-Preguntó Tristan, observando como se incomodaba ante la presencia del pelinegro.

-" _¿Me permitirías un momento?._ "-Consultó, al ver la posición defensiva que había tomado el acompañante de ella.

-" _Si, claro..._ "-Respondió, era un hospital.-"N _o te preocupes Tristan, es un conocido._ "

- _"Estaré en la máquina de golosinas, si me necesitas._ "-Se retiró, no sin antes observar al hombre con el que estaba dejando a su amiga.

-" _Serenity..._ "-Se sentó al lado de ella.-" _Yo te he querido llamar, sé que las cosas se pusieron un poco raras aquella noche que coincidimos en aquel bar. Yo solo quiero aclarar..._ "

 **Flash back**

El día había sido muy estresante, tuvo muchos problemas con la distribución de los deck nuevos en el mercado, ya que, varias de las cartas estaban prohibidas. Esto representaba una gran pérdida para su empresa. No era como que le preocupase el dinero, solo no quería perder la confianza de sus principales clientes. Necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas, pero para eso ya habría tiempo mañana, necesitaba tomar un respiro y fue por unos tragos a su bar favorito.

-" _Me das tres margaritas.._."-Pedía una rubia al bartender.

-" _Mai Valentinne._ "-La reconoció enseguida, mucho se hablaba de ella en las noticias.-" _Felicitaciones por tu boda_."

-" _Oh... Gracias_."-Agradeció muy extrañada.

-" _Disculpa que no me presente._ "-Seguramente ella no sabía ni quién era.-" _Soy Katsuro, trabajo con tu prometido Joey, y soy conocido de tu cuñada Serenity._ "

-" _Ah, MUCHAS GRACIAS._ "-Gritó y lo abrazo.-" _Serenity está aquí, ¿por qué no vienes al grupo y la saludas?._ "-Jaló por el brazo.

-" _Señorita, sus margaritas..._ "-Recordó el bartender.

-" _Sisi, ¿me ayudas Katsu?._ "-Tomó dos copas y se dirigió a donde estaban minutos atrás, él tomó su trago y la otra copa y la siguió.

-" _TEA... ¿Dónde está Serenity?._ "-Llamaba la atención de la castaña a gritos, ya que la música estaba muy alta.

-" _Fue a llamar a Seto_ "-Mai no entendía bien lo que esta le decía.-" _Está en el baño._ "-Respondió casi que con mímicas.

Mai corrió al baño y fue a buscarla, poco pudo percatarse de lo que hacía la ojiavellana, la tomó por la brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta donde estaban. Serenity no reconoció de inmediato a Katsuro, ella estaba en una burbuja de pensamientos, muy distraída como para percatarse de quien la rodeaba.

-" _Hola Serenity._ "-Saludó, acercándose a ella con su copa.-" _Mai te pidió esta margarita_."-Ella hizo una mueca de asco, a esta altura ya estaba bastante mareada.

-" _Hola Katsuro, no gracias, ya bebí lo suficiente._ "-Se agarraba la cabeza.-" _Creo que me ire a sentar un rato._ "-Caminó torpemente a una de las sillas de la barra, escoltada por el apuesto hombre.

-" _¿Cuánto has tomado?_."-Preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.-" _Hey, cantinero, un vaso de agua, por favor._ "-Pidió.

-" _Gracias._ "-Agradeció al recibir el vaso, necesitaba con urgencia que su cerebro se volvía a oxigenar.

-" _Así que... ¿Hablabas con Seto?._ "-Necesita preguntar, solo por curiosidad.-" _¿Ustedes ya son algo?_."

-" _Si claro, si "algo" significará nada_ "-Contestó tras beberse el vaso de agua.

La plática continuó, aunque parecia mas un interrogatorio. Katsuro seguía intrigado en la mujer que logró cautivar a Seto Kaiba, es decir, lo conocía desde hace años, y sabía lo cuidadoso que era Seto con sus "relaciones", siempre se rumoraba pero jamás había pasado algo tan evidente como con la chica. Finalmente ella le terminó por contar que Seto no quería hablarle ni saber de ella, recordando las palabras minutos después de bajar del Kaibaround.

- _"No entiendo qué hice mal._ "-Decía, mientras varias lágrimas.-" _Se supone que todo iba bien entre nosotros, Seto me descalifico solo por mi tonto hermano... Ahora solamente no me quiere ver._ "-Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-" _Vamos, animos, Serenity._ "-Intentaba alegrar, no le gustaba que una mujer como ella llorará por un patan como Kaiba.

-" _Soy una distracción para él._ "-Se repetía constantemente.-" _Él no me quiere cerca... Yo no sé en qué momento pasó pero me enamoré de él, aun sabiendo que quizás no era mutuo. Pero por un momento, llegué a pensar que si._ "

-" _Yo creo que si. Él te quiere, solo que es Kaiba, ya sabes como es._ "-Decía sinceramente, sabía que él la quería, claro que lo hacía.

-" _¿En serio crees?._ "-Su mirada se llenó de ilusión, miro fijamente a los ojos de Katsuro, secándose un par de escurridizas lágrimas.

-" _Si no lo hiciera, sería un idiota._ "-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-" _Gracias Katsuro._ "-Lo abrazó, él sabía cómo tratar a una mujer. Una última lágrima rodó en su mejilla.

-" _Deja de llorar._ "-Pidió tiernamente.-" _Arriba ese animo, vamos a bailar._ "

-" _No, gracias pero no. Mejor buscare a Mai y Tea, creo que ya me debo ir._ "-Algo de razón entraba en ella.

-" _Vamos, viniste a pasarla bien._ "-Argumentaba.-" _No ha estar llorando por Kaiba, es un idiota por no estar aquí contigo hoy. Además no vienes aca para no bailar."_ -Tenía toda la razón, Seto seguro dormía en su cómoda y lujosa cama, mientras ella lloraba en un bar. Que patética.

-" _Es verdad, vine a pasarla bien._ "-Afirmó.-" _Bailemos._ "

No puso resistencia, tenía que divertirse hoy, no andar lloriqueando por Seto. Ya bastaba de eso. Mai trajo una ronda de tequilas, bebieron y bailaron al ritmo de la música. No lloraría por Seto, al menos hoy no, ya estuvo mucho tiempo deprimida, finalmente lograba superarlo. Su numerito de celos y sus grandiosos besos no serían suficientes para hacerla babear otra vez, no señor.

-" _Guapo, ¿nos buscas la siguiente ronda de tequilas?_."-La rubia se dirigió al hombre atractivo. El encantado fue a buscarles la siguiente ronda, había logrado su objetivo, librarse del estrés del trabajo y estaba en la compañía de tres hermosas mujeres.

-" _Serenity, si tu no lo quieres, me lo quedo yo._ "-Advertía Mai, en broma.

-" _Si, es muy guapo._ "-Agregaba Tea.

-" _¿Ustedes creen?._ "-Preguntó insegura. Katsuro era atractivo pero no era Seto.

-" _Te reto a que lo beses._ "-Reto Mai.

-" _No, no. Sí Seto se entera.._."-Se negó, además no quería besarlo.

- _"Supera a Seto. Él ni siquiera te ha llamado después de una semana._ "-Regañaba la rubia, honestamente tampoco le agradaba la idea del ojiazul con la ojiavellana.-" _Es hora de olvidarlo, y puedas comenzar por ese apuesto galán que no te ha dejado de ver toda la noche._ "

-" _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?._ "-Pregunto Tea.

Era como tener a dos diablitos en cada hombro. Tenían toda la razón, no tenía que "respetar" a Seto, no eran nada, además seguro Kaiba besaba a otras, ellos no tenían exclusividad. Katsuto era muy apuesto. Aparte, era solo un reto, solo uno, ya había perdido su dignidad llamando al ojiazul. Camino a pasos dudosos pero firmes hacia él, y cuando este se dio la vuelta, ella lo besó.

Este beso, era muy parecido a esos que daba de niña con su primer novio. Era emocionante de principio pero vacío al final, intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible, no le gustaba tanto... Mientras lo besaba no dejaba de pensar en que quería que ese fuera Seto.

-" _Disculpa... Yo no soy así._ "-Se arrepintió. No entendía porque se había dejado convencer, ni le gustaba tanto.-" _Me tengo que ir._ "-Intentó huir de escena pero él apretó su brazo.

-" _No te vayas._ "-Pidió, tomándola de la cintura.-" _Esto es algo que he querido desde siempre._ "

-" _Por favor Katsuro, suéltame_."-Pedía, no estaba cómoda.-" _No te debí besar, soy una tonta_."

-" _No, no..._ "-La beso nuevamente, solo que esta vez ella hizo resistencia, pero él tenía mas fuerza.-" _Yo se que puedo hacer que olvides a Seto, viniste a pasarla bien ¿no?, pues yo puedo hacer que la pases muy bien._ "-Susurraba coquetamente en el oído, logrando erizar la piel de la joven.

-" _Katsuro... Basta._ "-Decía débilmente. El alcohol hacía su efecto, no tenía fuerzas. Él besaba su cuello.

-" _Por favor... Suéltame_."-Intento nuevamente pero fue en vano.

-" _TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTES._ "-Le escuchó un gritó desde lo lejos.

 **Fin flash back.**

-" _No recordaba eso._ "-Decía la castaña, muy avergonzada. Recién recordaba que Tea y Mai la habían retado.-" _Lo siento, yo... no debí_."

-" _No. Yo soy quien lo siente._ "-La interrumpió.-" _No tenía que forzarte, tu no querías. Me pase un poco de tragos. Lo siento mucho, estoy muy apenado y no había encontrado la oportunidad para decirtelo. ¿Me perdonas?._ "

-" _Por supuesto que si._ "-Afirmó.-" _Estabamos ebrios, fue culpa de ambos._ "

-" _¿Estamos bien?._ "-Respiró aliviado, toda esa situación le había pesado todo este tiempo.

-" _Claro que si._ "-Lo abrazo y este le correspondió.

-" _Serenity..._ "-Llamó severamente.

-" _Seto._ "-Respondió sorprendida.-" _¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías ocupado."_

-" _Joey me contó que hoy te quitaban el yeso._ "-Respondió.-" _Me dijo que te gustaría que estuviera aquí..._ "

-" _Si, si. No sabía que ibas a venir._ "-Estaba muy feliz, de haber arreglado la cosas con Katsuro y finalmente ver a Seto.

-" _Yo me iré._ "-Interrumpió Katsuro.-" _Serenity un placer haberte visto otra vez._ "-Se despidió de la castaña con un abrazo.-" _Seto, cuidala. Estas con una gran mujer._ "-Se dirigió al ojiazul seriamente.

-" _Katsuro_."-Nombró el señal de despedida. Después de que salió de la escena, fijó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

-" _Me alegra verte._ "-Dijo muy intimidada, sabía que estaba molesto. Katsuto siempre lo ha molestado.-" _Vamos, quita esa cara._ "

- _"No puede ser que me descuidó y te encuentro abrazada con el mismo que te obligó a besarlo._ "-Reprochó.-" _¿Tú no aprendes que esos hombres no quieren nada bueno contigo?. Ese hombre es un asqueroso, pervertido..._ "

-" _Seto basta._ "-Detuvo, no podía dejar que hablará así de él.-" _Hay algo que no te he contado..._ "

-" _¿Qué?, Serenity. Porque según veo, hay muchas cosas que no me he enterado_."-Reclamó.-" _¿Cómo puede ser que no sepa que hoy te quitan el yeso?, Joey tuvo que decirme._ ".-Su mirada no era de enojo, era decepción.

-" _No puedes culparme."_ -Se defendió, no es posible que le reclame esas cosas, cuando es él, quien siempre pone una barrera entre los dos.-" _Tu siempre estas ocupado, ¿te parece justo que en tres meses solo te he visto dos veces?, y una de esas veces, es hoy._ "

-" _Estoy ocupado trabajando Serenity. No ando abrazando a personas._ "-Dijo con tono severo.

-" _Yo lo sé. Por eso nunca te he reclamado._ "-Dijo finalmente.-" _Me gustaría que estuvieras mas tiempo contigo, pero se que estas ocupado con la empresa, por eso nunca te he exigido nada._ "

-" _Quisiera que me digas las cosas que quieres. Las cosas que debo saber_."-Bajo tono y se sentó a su lado.-" _No soy adivino, contigo soy un poco torpe e inseguro, algo que no he sido nunca en mi vida_."

-" _Seto yo..._ "-Un nudo en su garganta apareció, era la segunda vez que él se abría así con ella.

-" _Por favor, Serenity_."-Suplicó.-" _Dime lo que deba saber._ "

-" _Yo.._."-Dudó en si decir la verdad o no. Pero él estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella, era lo justo.-" _Yo fui quien beso a Katsuro en el bar, la aquella noche._ "

-" _¿Qué tu hiciste que?._ "-Se levantó alterado.-" _¿Cómo que tu lo besaste, me dijiste que había sido él._ "

-" _Lo sé... Es que, Tea y Mai me retaron a besarlo, yo estaba muy ebria. No me acordaba de nada de esa noche, pero hoy el me lo recordó... Y creo que debes saberlo._ "-Hablo rápido, estaba muy nerviosa. Había sido lo correcto decirle, ahora todo era su decisión.

-" _¿Estabas ebria?_."-Preguntó.-" _¿Esa es tu excusa?, te besas con Katsuto porque estabas ebria y pretendes que yo esté bien con eso._ "-Se rió cínicamente, esto debía ser un chiste.-" _Ahora me tengo que preocupar cada vez que vayas a un lugar y bebas, por qué te besaras con gente y luego pretenderás que yo no me enoje._ "

-" _¿Por qué te enojas?, tu y yo no somos novios, ni exclusivos._ "-Aclaró, estaba siendo atacada. Ella no iba a lugares nocturnos a embriagarse y besarse con gente.-" _Honestamente tampoco sé lo que somos ahora_ "

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, estaba herido, claro que lo estaba. Pero más era su temor a perderla que su orgullo. Nunca fue bueno en esto de la relaciones, tampoco le importó mucho serlo. Ahora quería hacer las cosas bien, pero todo le estaba saliendo tan mal. Quizás esto no era para él, quizás debía rendirse y aceptar la idea de que la descendencia Kaiba seria por parte de Mokuba.

-" _Serenity, ¿Todo bien?._ "-Irrumpió en la habitación un joven alto.-" _Seto, no te vi llegar_."

-" _¿Qué haces aquí?._ "-Preguntó el ojiazul.

-" _Que mal educado eres Kaiba_."-Reclamo con una vena a punto de explotar en su frente.-" _Después dices que el neardental soy yo, y tu eres el que nos sabe modales._ "

-" _Tristan._ "-Llamó la atención la joven, ya la cabeza le comenzaba a doler y los gritos de Tristan, no la ayudaban.-" _Le pedí que me acompañara, nadie más podía._ "-Le aclaró a Seto.

-" _Debí imaginarlo_."-Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

-" _¿Todo está bien?._ "-Preguntó Tristan, no había que ser un genio para saber que algo ocurría.

-" _Señorita Wheeler._ "-Llamó la enfermera, quién entraba a la habitación.-" _Todo está listo, por favor pase por aquí_."-La mujer la llevó hacia la puerta.

-" _Aquí te espero Serenity._ "-Recordó Tristan.

-" _No, claro que no._ "-Mencionó el ojiazul, viendo como la chica y la enfermera salían de la habitación-" _Gracias por cuidar de Serenity, de ahora en adelante me haré cargo_."

-" _¿Estás seguro?, ¿no tienes que hacer nada de tu compañía?._ "-Pregunto dudoso.-" _Yo no tengo problema en acompañarla, de verdad._ "-Vio como Seto se iba por la misma puerta que la joven.-" _Estúpido Kaiba, no me dejes hablando solo_."

-" _De verdad Tristan. Gracias por todo, ahora me encargo yo._ "-Dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, solo se despidió con un saludo con su mano derecha.

-" _Las radiografías estaban bien, el doctor dijo que hasta podía comenzar hacer ejercicio y usar zapatos altos.._."-La castaña no dejaba de hablar, en el fondo solo quería llenar el vacío que Seto dejaba-" _Hey...¿Aun estas molesto?._ "

-" _No_."-Respondió con calma, había estado escuchando todo el camino a la joven.

-" _¿Por qué no me hablas?._ "-Preguntó, temía de su respuesta pero su indiferencia la estaba matando.-" _Sé que estás en tu derecho de molestarte, pero no soy de esas que se embriaga y besa hombres. Ese día me sentía mal porque no me habías escrito en una semana._ "

-" _Entonces, es mi culpas._ "-Dedujo rápidamente.

-" _No, no es tu culpa. Es mía, soy una tonta y no debí aceptar ese reto._ "-Sentía tanto miedo, de lo que él pudiera decir, podía ser tan hiriente cuando quería.

-" _Aún recuerdo el día en que te vi, hablabas con Mokuba detrás de la tarima para hacer las presentaciones._ "- Sonrió ante el recuerdo.-" _Me acordaba perfectamente de tu cara, pero no sabía de donde. Estuve gran parte del día intentando recordarlo, y finalmente lo recordé. Eras la hermanita de Wheeler que me reto en mi torneo por la salud de Bakura._ "

-" _Seto..._ "-Sonrió, no recordaba que le había alzado la voz ese día.

-" _Algo en mí, estaba ansioso ese día. Me asegure que Mokuba te invitará al baile, no se porque lo hice._ "-Confesó.-" _Esa noche te vi, estabas hermosa, como siempre... Y justo hablabas con él._ "

-" _Seto... El no significa nada para mí_."-Intentaba contener sus torpes lágrimas, la frialdad de él, era muy hiriente.

-" _Supe que el seria un problema, desde entonces._ "-Pronunció casi sin expresión.

- _"Yo no sé qué decir._ "-Desvío la mirada hacia la vía, ya estaban muy cerca de su casa.

-" _Ya dijiste todo lo que tenía que saber. No digas más._ "-Estacionó el auto, al frente de la casa de la joven.-" _También tengo que contarte algo…_ "

-" _¿Qué?_."

-" _He estado rastreando a Mai…_ "

* * *

Hasta aqui, hemos llegado.

Espero les haya gustado tanto, como ami me gusto escribirlo.

Nuevamente Feliz Año 2019, mis mejores deseos a todos, luchen mucho por sus sueños, que este sera un año de cumplir metas y trazar nuevos retos.

Los quiero, gracias por leer.


	10. El final

**El final.**

" **Puede ser que este sea el final de esta historia, pero sin duda no es el fin, sino el comienzo de algo nuevo, y si tenemos suerte, de algo mejor. Sin embargo, es cuando llegamos al final del viaje que nos damos cuenta que nos pasamos todo el camino pensando solo en la cima, pensando que es ahí donde estaba la felicidad, y no nos damos cuenta que el verdadero significado de la vida está en el proceso, en esos momentos de altibajos, en las alegrías y tristezas, en los fracasos y victorias, en el error y el aprendizaje. Quizás el fin es con lo que hemos soñado despiertos todo ese tiempo, pero nos olvidamos de disfrutar la mejor parte, el viaje."**

La noche caía y las luces comenzaban alumbrar las calles, la vista era increíble desde aquella sala vidriada en el salon mas prestigioso de toda la ciudad. Nadie nunca hubiera imaginado que el travieso destino haría de las suyas, para juntarlo con la familia Wheeler, pero ahí estaba, en esa sala rodeado de Yugi y sus amigos por segunda vez en su vida. Jamás lo hubiera predicho, el amor no era lo suyo,estaba más que claro, pero una vez que toca la puerta es imposible negarle el paso. Rogó para que los dioses egipcios tuvieran piedad con él por tener que soportar a esos escandalosos que reían y armaban un escándalo. Las reuniones sociales no eran lo suyo. Nada de esto era lo suyo, pero no todo era tan desagradable. Es decir, habían reuniones mucho peores.

-" _Que gran gesto hermano. Eres el mejor._ "-Halagaba su joven hermano, el solo sonrió de medio lado, aun así algo le faltaba. No era tan altruista como Mokuba pensaba, en realidad el motivo de la reunión tenía intenciones ocultas.

-" _Seto_."-Llamó la atención del ojiazul.-" _¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_ "

-" _Yo los dejaré solos._ "-Dijo el joven Kaiba, saliendo de escena.

-" _Yo…_ "-Balbuceo y meditó sus palabras. él tenía su vista puesta en ella y eso la intimidaba.-" _Lo… lo siento. Yo sé que nos puse en peligro… Es que, todo esto es tan confuso. Nuestra historia… No sé si puedo llamarlo así. Yo… No lo logro entender, me quieres lejos, luego cerca. No lo comprendo_ "-Intentaba pero las palabras no salían.

-" _Serenity_."-Interrumpió.-" _No puedo alejarme de ti, porque sencillamente no quiero, yo tampoco logro comprender el porqué pero creo poder vivir con eso, porque sé que tú tampoco quieres._ "-Sus ojos transparentes cambiaron de color a un azul claro y profundo.

-" _¿Qué quieres Seto?, no lo entiendo._ "-Preguntó directamente, ya no quería más rodeos.

-" _Quiero estar contigo._ "-Respondió también directamente. Dejándola desconcertada, finalmente la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-" _¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo algo con futuro?_ "-Estaba muy nerviosa, pero algo en su mirada la calmaba.

-" _AMIGOS, FAMILIA_ "-Lanzó su copa con pequeños golpes captando la atención de todos los presentes-" _Siempre dije que no quería hacer algo como esto si algún día me casaba, y ahora estoy aquí nervioso, intentado no confundirme y arrepentirme por no haber escrito al menos un borrador…"-_ Se escucharon algunas risas, tras aquella confesión _-"Hace algún tiempo atrás escuchaba en la radio como la vida era comparada con un viaje, y esta historia ha pasado por muchas aventuras, que no podría contarlas todas, pero si puedo resumir la última que nos hizo estar aquí hoy.…_ "

 **Flash back**

-" _¿Estás segura hermanita?_ "-Preguntaba aun incrédulo. La helada brisa le congelaba los huesos.

-" _Si, es la ubicación que me dio Seto_ "-Afirmó con confianza.

La oscuridad caía sobre la ciudad, y el turbio mundo del suburbio mostraba su peor cara. Sabía que tenía que haber esperado para contarle del paradero de la rubia, sin embargo ella también deseaba ver a su amiga. Irla a buscar al anochecer no había sido de sus ideas más brillantes, las calles solitarias, el silencio inhóspito hacia que le dieran escalofríos, ¿cómo es que Mai había terminado en un lugar así?.

 **Flash back**

-" _Se donde esta Mai_."-Aseguró, buscando un pequeño papel envuelto que tenía guardado en la cajonera de su vehículo.

-" _¿Cómo está ella?, ¿dónde está?. Que alivio pensé que no la vería de nuevo._ "-Contenía la emoción, casi olvidaba que se sentía triste por la discusión.

-" _Mis fuentes la rastrearon sin problema._ "-Hizo una pausa para verla fijamente.-" _Antes, tienes que prometerme que no irás a buscarla."_

-" _¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me pides eso?_."-Preguntó confundida.

-" _Ella está en un lugar muy peligroso donde no puedes ir sola, aunque te acompañe Joey, es muy peligroso._ "-Explicó mientras extendía su brazo y le entregaba la dirección.

-" _Lo siento Seto, me estas pidiendo algo que no puedo hacer. Ahora sabiendo que está en ese lugar, con más razón tengo que irla a buscar._ "-Estaba bastante ofendida por la petición del castaño. Guardó el pequeño papel en su cartera y abrió la puerta del bugatti.-"G _racias…_ "

-" _Serenity…_ "-La detuvo, sujetándola por el brazo antes de que se pudiera bajar.-" _Por favor… No vayas._ "

-" _Adiós Seto._ "-Se soltó bastante indignada.

 **Fin flash back**

La fría noche recién iniciaba para los hermanos Wheeler, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse estaban en la cueva del lobo, su mente no dejaba de repetirle que había sido mala idea decirle a su hermano, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan impulsivo?, debió escuchar a Seto cuando le advirtió que no fuera. No había personas en la calle, para ser honestos tampoco se escuchaba sonido alguno, era un silencio ensordecedor. Sus piernas temblaban, tenía la sospecha de que alguien los seguía, pero prefirió pensar que eran paranoias.

-" _Hermanita quédate aquí._ "-Ordenó, mientras se aseguraba que el callejón estuviera vacío, libre de amenazas. Pero la tenue paz fue quebrantada por un grito que lo puso alerta.

-" _JOEY._ "-Se escuchó a lo largo de aquel callejón, inmediatamente el rubio giró sobre sus talones para presenciar cómo su menor hermana era forcejeada por un desconocido.

-" _Suelta a mi hermanita_."-Se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo, y golpeó su cara con toda la fuerza que tenía.-" _NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR MAS NUNCA A MI HERMANITA, ¿ME OÍSTE?."_

-" _Joey, ya basta._ "-Pidió, si seguía golpeando posiblemente lo mataría en cualquier momento. El solo obedeció y se apartó para evaluar el estado de mi hermana, por suerte no le había hecho nada. Pero el bandido había salido corriendo.

-" _¿Lo ves, Serenity?, por eso te pedi que te quedaras en la casa._ "-Regaño el mayor de los Wheeler.

-" _De ninguna manera. Yo también quiero ver a Mai, y tu no podías venir solo, es muy peligroso_."-Le respondió a su hermano. Sin embargo, algo los sacó de su pequeño discusión.

Las luces que de un vehículo se detuvieron, al igual que sus fosas respiratorias, tragó en seco y se aferró al brazo de su hermano. Joey en un acto sobreprotector se colocó delante de la castaña, una gota de sudor le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba decidido a traer a su novia devuelta y no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera. Fijó su mirada fija en la silueta que bajaba del auto, un suspiro de alivio se escuchó al identificar a la persona se acercaba a pasos severos.

-" _Seto…_ "-Pronunció la castaña, saliendo desde atrás, estaba aliviada de que fuera él.

-" _Wheeler._ "-Llamó en reclamo.-" _¿No puedes ser mas idiota?, ¿Cómo puedes poner a tu hermana en peligro por venir a buscar a tu noviecita que no quiere verte?_."

-" _Kaiba, yo no la traje, ella me siguió_."-Explicó, aun estaba un poco alterado por los minutos anteriores.-" _Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí?._ "

-" _Sabía que harían alguna estupidez como venir a la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad a la noche_."-Regañaba, estaba molesto de su falta de sensatez.-" _Así que ahora vámonos de aquí y vuelven mañana con varios de mis guardaespaldas._ "

-" _Ve con él hermanita_."-Ordenó, tenía razón era muy peligroso para ella.

-" _No, no iré a ningún lado. Ya vine hasta aquí, no me iré sin Mai y no te dejare solo hermano_ "-Se rehúso cruzando los brazos.

-" _Hazle caso a tu hermano Serenity, vámonos de aquí._ "-Ordenó el castaño, abriendo la puerta del vehículo en señal de que subiera.

-" _Dije que no me iré sin Mai._ "-Repitió firmemente.

-" _No puede ser tan testaruda._ "-Se frotó la mano contra la cara con frustración.-" _Definitivamente eres una Wheeler._ "-Pronunció en voz baja.

-" _Si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a buscar a Mai._ "-Termino diciendo, para jalar a su hermano por el brazo haciéndolo caminar.

-" _Esta bien._ "-Llamó la atención en voz alta-" _Suban los dos, busquemos a Mai para podernos ir_."

A regañadiente subiendo al lujoso vehículo que manejaba el poseedor del dragón de ojos azules. Tras un par de vueltas por el barrio, finalmente encontraron la ubicación, el edificio no era muy alto, tenía una gran puerta negra y un aspecto desgastado con algunas grietas en sus paredes, la obra claramente no esta terminada, algunas partes ni tenían revoque y sus partes no encajaban, pareciera que fue construido por partes, casi parecía desafiar la física y ser un insulto para las leyes de ingenieria civil.

-" _Que horrible lugar_."-Decía la castaña.

-" _Estupido Kaiba, con este auto llamamos la atención._ "-Se quejaba el rubio, al ver como algunas miradas se fijaban sobre el vehículo.

-" _No perdamos más tiempo._ "-Ordenó irritado. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer en este momento que lidiar con los problemas ajenos.

El motor se apagó, al igual que las luces y tres puertas del vehículo se abrieron, los tres personajes bajaron en dirección aquella puerta negra, un par de miradas curiosas siguieron el recorrido y los golpes de la puerta retumbaron haciendo eco por todo el interior de la edificación. Serenity se aferró al brazo de su hermano, lamentaba no haberle hecho caso al ojiazul cuando le pidió no venir. ¿En qué estaban pensando, al ir solos a un lugar como ese?. La puerta se abrio lentamente, rechinando a su paso.

-" _¿Quién?._ "-Un hombre alto de tez oscura apareció de forma intimidante con su cicatriz en la frente que podría aterrorizar a cualquiera.

-" _Buscamos a Mai Valentine_."-Dijo el rubio, tomando la iniciativa.

-" _No se de quien hablan, no está aquí, no vuelvan_."-Colocó su mano en el podio de la puerta, pero el castaño evitó que este la cerrase.

-" _Ni se te ocurra volver a negarlo, sabemos que está aquí._ "-Aseguró con la confianza característica del ojiazul.-" _Así que apártate_."

-" _¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, niñito rico?._ "-Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-" _Soy Seto Kaiba y estas en mi camino, así que apártate o tendré que quitarte yo mismo._ "-Exigió frontal.

-" _Pues, yo soy Hiroshi, y no me gustan los mal educados"_ -Miró fijamente al castaño, las insolencias de un niñito que se cree superior no lo iba a tolerar.

-" _Por favor, no peleen._ "-Intervino la joven.-" _Solo queremos ver a nuestra amiga, se lo pido señor, se llama Mai, es de tez blanca, rubia, creemos que esta aquí, solo queremos verla, saber que está bien, por favor._ "-Le suplico, evitando una pelea segura entre el castaño y aquel gran hombre.

-" _Dije que largo_."-Corrió, intentando cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-" _¿Cuánto quieres?_."-Preguntó directamente.-" _Como sabrás soy rico y puedo pagar cifras que no puedes ni imaginar._ "-Presumió arrogantemente.-" _Así que habla… ¿Cuál es tu precio?._ "

-" _Quiero todo lo que traes en tu cartera, y tu celular._ "-Pidió tras meditarlo un poco. Seto sonrió de medio lado le entregó 2000$ en efectivo que era lo que tenía en la billetera y su celular luego de borrar todos los datos.

-" _¿Por qué tienes tanto dinero en tu billetera?_ "-Preguntó el rubio al ver como Kaiba sacaba los billetes de 100$.

-" _Esto es solo propina._ "-Respondió sin darle importancia.-" _Ahora apártate para que podamos irnos de una buena vez._ "

-" _No tan rápido niño rico_ "-Sonrió con arrogancia.-" _También quiero tu reloj_."-El ojiazul le dio el reloj fastidiado de la situación, este grandulón se estaba burlando de él y eso no le gustaba.-" _Tus zapatos también…_ "-Hiroshi sonrió con malicia al percatarse de la molestia del insolente castaño.

-" _¿Estás loco?, ¡NO!_ "-Se negó inmediatamente.-" _Te los mando después, y unos nuevos. No me puedo quedaré descalzo._ "-Intentó negociar, aunque sin éxito.

-" _Entonces tendrán que buscar otra forma de ver a su amiguita._ "-Sonreía, sabía que terminaría cediendo.

-" _Espere._ "-Dijo Joey.-" _Por favor Kaiba, son solo unos zapatos._ "

-" _Por favor Seto, estamos muy cerca_."-Pidió la castaña.-" _Por favor, te lo pido._ "-Como respuesta el solo cerró los ojos, intentando contener su enfado ¿cómo demonios había terminado en una situación así?.

-" _Esta bien_."-Terminó por ceder.-" _¿Si te doy los zapatos, veremos a Mai, no es así?_."-Preguntó directamente, ya estaba cansado de los jueguitos de ese idiota.

-" _Tienen mi palabra._ "-Respondió.-" _Ahora dame los zapatos niñito rico._ "-Ordenó.

-" _Idiota._ "-Refunfuñó desde sus adentros mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se los daba.

-" _Y una última cosa…_ "-Dijo al recibir los zapatos, sonriendo por la cara de irritación que tenían los tres.-" _Solo puede entrar una persona_."

-" _Joey tienes que ir tú._ "-Anunció la castaña al instante.

-" _Hermanita, a ti te va a escuchar._ "

-" _Wheeler esto comenzó por tu barbárica actitud, así que ve, arregla tus problemas con ella y hazlo rápido para podernos ir_."-Argumentó el castaño, estaba de mal humor por estar descalzo.

-" _Tiene razón hermano. Tienes que ir tú, nosotros te esperamos aquí._ "-El rubio solo asintió, trago en seco y atravesó aquel portal oscuro.

La puerta se cerró en sus caras, quedando en un absoluto silencio, otra vez la oscuridad y silencio de la calle hacía su presencia. La brisa corría, y el ambiente se sentía muy inseguro para estar expuestos, tan abiertamente.

-" _Vamos a esperar en el auto Serenity…_ "-Indicó, era muy inseguro quedarse expuestos en ese lugar. Ella obedeció, y en silencio subió al puesto del copiloto.

Dentro de la deteriorada edificación, el joven duelista se encontraba subiendo las interminables escaleras con destino a su amada. Tenía mil preguntas sobre ese lugar, sabía que Mai tenía un gran pasado en los cabaret del bajo mundo pero ¿qué hacía ella ahí?. Tenía tantas preguntas, sin embargo, lo primero que debía hacer era disculparse, había actuado como un completo estúpido, al final ella tenía razón su hermanita era quien debía decidir con quien estar aunque se tratará de su peor enemigo Seto Kaiba, después de todo estaba ahí a metros de ella, gracias a él.

-" _Es ahí_."-Indicó Hiroshi señalando una puerta con el número 458, para luego bajar nuevamente por las escalera.

-" _Gracias viejo._ "-Agradeció para fijar su mirada en aquella puerta y tragar fuerte.

Estaba más nervioso que cuando le pidió matrimonio, tal vez irla a buscar era una mala idea, quizás tenía que darle su espacio y esperar a que ella volviera sola. Ya había estado anteriormente por estos bajos mundos, generalmente buscando a su padre cuando éste estaba en problemas o muy borracho, por eso tenía que saber que pasaba con Mai, el porque estaba en un lugar así, cuando Serenity le dio el papel, supo que era urgente buscarla. No podía perder más tiempo, así que se armó de valor y tocó la puerta, más decidido que nunca.

-" _¿Quién?._ "-Una mujer, bastante mayor, también de tez oscura, apareció con el ceño fruncido.-" _Estas no son horas jovencito._ "-Regaño.

-" _Disculpe la molestia señora, yo… yo solo estoy buscando a mi novia Mai Valentine_."-Tartamudeó.

-" _MAI, aquí hay un joven en la puerta. Te buscan._ "-Dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar al rubio, analizaba cada gesto, parecía un buen chico.

-" _¿Quién me busca a esta hora?._ "-Se quejó la rubia con una mueca de fastidio.-" _No puede ser…_ "-Al instante reconoció al hombre detrás de la puerta.-"Joey…"-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella solo sintió como los brazos fuertes de su novio la rodeaban, brazos que llegó a pensar nunca más estaría.

-" _Mai perdoname, soy un idiota, lo se_ "-Se separó para encontrar la mirada de ella también de nublada por lágrimas.-" _Te amo, te amo mas que nada en el mundo._ "

-" _Joey, no tenía derecho a desaparecer así… Es solo que… Yo no sabía cómo reaccionarías._ "-Se secó las lágrimas inútilmente porque fueron reemplazadas por otras.

-" _¿Qué pasa Mai?."_ -Preguntó confundida, ella tomó sus manos y las siguió hasta la parte baja de su abdomen.

-" _Mai ¿estás..?_ "-No pudo terminar del asombro que tenía, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

-" _Si, Joey._ "-Afirmó, tenía miedo de su reacción, que verlo tan emocionado la hacía muy feliz.

-" _¿Cuando supiste?, ¿cómo es posible?._ "-Estaba feliz pero muy confundido a la vez.

-" _Pensaba anunciarlo el día de la boda, pero después de tu duelo con Kaiba, enfureci y… se que no tenía derecho pero… Creí que estarías enojado y que no te gustaría…_ "

-" _¿Qué dices Mai?, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo._ "-La interrumpió.

Rodeó su cintura, y la atrajo cuidadosamente hacia él. No recordaba cuantos meses habían sido, dos, tal vez tres. No recordaba, solo sabía que había sido mucho tiempo. Una de sus manos secó su húmeda mejilla y luego se posicionó por detrás de su nuca. La miró a los ojos por última vez antes de fundirse en un beso lento pero apasionado. Ella correspondió, colocando ambos brazos en la cintura de éste. Le pesaban los ojos pero tenía el alma más liviana ahora que Joey volvía a estar con ella, todo volvió a la normalidad. Deseo tantas veces que su príncipe fuera a buscarla, que tenerlo era un sueño para ella. Se aferró a su camisa, profundizando aún más el beso, se necesitaban tanto como aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos en aquel cuarto de hotel por primera vez.

-" _Jóvenes_."-Interrumpió la mujer, recordándoles que no estaban solos.

-" _Lo siento nana._ "-Se disculpó Mai, avergonzada por la fogosidad de aquel beso.-" _El es Joey Wheeler, mi prometido, del que te hable_."

-" _Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería._ "-Aseguro.-" _El amor verdadero lo puede todo_."

-" _Joey ella es nana_."-La presentó.-" _Ella me ha cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón. Es mi hogar, cuando no se a donde ir_."

-" _AHHHHH._ "-Se escucharon varios gritos desde la calle.

-" _¿Qué fue eso?_ "-Preguntó asustada, aferrándose del brazo de su novio.

" _Fue Serenity._ "-Dijo reconociendo la voz de la castaña.

Varios minutos antes, el silencio reinaba en el interior del auto. Ella solo miraba de reojo, percatandose de que el ojiazul no se había detenido ni un instante a mirarla. No había sido tan grave, ella y él no estaban juntos cuando pasó lo de Katsuro y honestamente tampoco lo estaban ahora. Sin embargo, no dejaba de cuestionarse por tu deliz de esa noche, no se suponía que así recordaría esa noche, había sido una perfecta velada, su primera vez con él. Sabía que en él tampoco estaba cómodo, necesitaba romper ese muro que él construía cada vez que la situación se ponía tensa.

-" _Espero todo salga bien._ "-Dijo intentando romper el silencio, el no respondió solo siguió mirando al vacío.-" _Seto_."-Lo llamó seriamente.

-" _¿Tienes frío?._ "-Preguntó, la temperatura había bajado de golpe, y al estar el auto apagado no estaba la calefacción encendida.-" _Toma._ "-Le entregó su chaqueta para que se cubriera.-" _Al menos el payaso ese, no me la quitó._ "-Burló.

-" _Gracias Seto._ "-Se la colocó en sus hombros, si tenía frío pero no era lo que quería arreglar en este momento-"Y _a basta Seto, no puedo fingir que no pasa nada, tenemos que hablar, no estamos bien._ "-Un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar, su corazón parecía ser aplastado cada vez más por la indiferencia del ojiazul.

-" _No, no lo estamos._ "-afirmó.-" _Estoy de noche en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, siendo víctima de un ratero que me robo mis cosas en mi cara y me dejo descalzo._ "-Expresó con sarcasmo.-" _Claro que no estamos bien_."

-" _Yo… yo lo siento tanto._ "-Sabía lo que le había costado perder su ego y dejarse robar por aquel hombre.-" _Agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no entiendo qué haces aquí, ¿desde cuando te importa la relación de Mai y Joey?_."-Preguntó confundida, era tan misterioso, frío y distante. Lastimaba más que cualquier golpe.

-" _No me importa en lo más mínimo._ "-Aclaro.-" _Me deshice de culpas al darles la dirección de su paradero, lo demás tenía que hacerlo tu hermano. Yo…_ "-Meditó sus palabras.-"Y _o estoy aquí por ti, te lo pedí Serenity que no vinieras, ¿qué haces aquí?_ "-Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-" _Vine por Mai, no podía dejar a Joey solo_."-Respondió.

-" _¡NO!, maldita sea, n_ o"-Dio un leve golpe al volando del auto.-" _Estás aquí dándome problemas, dolores de cabeza, siendo una distracción._ "-Afirmó casi con desespero.-" _Ni Mokuba me ha dado tantos problemas, como tú en menos de un año_."

-" _Seto, si te doy tantos problemas, ¿para qué vuelves y me buscas?_."-Cuestionó, ya estaba cansada de su indecisión.-" _Eres tú, quién no sabe alejarse. Te hare un favor._ "-Abrió la puerta del auto y colocó un pie afuera.

-" _Espera, ¿qué haces?._ "-La retuvo inútilmente.

-" _Lo que ves, esperaré afuera, quizás así esté lo suficientemente lejos de ti, como tanto quieres._ "-Gritó azotando la puerta y caminando a la vereda.

-" _No seas tonta Serenity, sube al auto._ "-Ordenó.

-" _¿No querías alejarte?, ¿qué esperas? ALEJATE_."-Siguió gritando.

-" _Que subas al auto Serenity._ "-Ordenó en voz alta, saliendo del auto.

-" _No lo har..._ "-Negó pero fue interrumpida por una mano de la amordazó desde la espalda.

-" _Niña tonta…_ "-Le susurró al oído, colocando una navaja alrededor de su cuello, el hombre que apareció en escena dejando a nuestros protagonistas helados.

-" _Sueltala._ "-Exigió el ojiazul, acercándose a gran velocidad

-" _Si te acercas más, te podrás despedir de la señorita en menos de un parpadeo._ "-Amenazó, dejando un Seto paralizado.-" _Así me gusta._ "

-" _Dime lo que quieres, lo que sea, te lo daré._ "-Módulo detenidamente sus palabras, era evidente que aquel hombre estaba bajo efecto de drogas.

-" _Me llevaré a la señorita a que nos complazca un rato, después de todo, solo las rameras están a esta hora por la calle_ "-Dijo oliendo su cuello, ahogando el grito de la castaña tras una mano.

-" _Y si te acercas más, despídete de la mujerzuela._ "-Indicó uno cómplice, entrando en escena con 3 individuos más.

- _Maldición. ¿Cuantos son?_ -Pensó para sí el ojiazul

-" _Ya basta suelten a mi hermanita_ "-Joey enfurecido, se abalanzó sobre el asaltante de su hermana, pero fue interceptado rápidamente por dos de los cómplices.-" _Sueltenme. Idiotas."-_ Forcejeaba inútilmente.

-" _Callate inutil."-_ Ordenó, el más grande de ellos. Dándole un puño muy fuerte en el estómago del mayor de los Wheeler, haciendo que este se desmayara.

La situación no era alentadora. Habían 4 sujetos, uno más fuerte y grande que el otro. Joey estaba desmayado en el suelo, uno de los hombres tenía a Serenity con un cuchillo en su cuello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Seto Kaiba no tenía el control de la situación, y eso lo frustraba. No podía permitir que se la llevaran.

-" _Yusuque, sueltala en este momento._ "-Ordenó la rubia que recién entraba en escena.

-" _Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Mai Valentine. La que era muy buena para estar entre nosotros_."-Comentó uno de ellos con ironía.

-" _¿Esos sujeto te conocen?_."-Preguntó confundido el castaño.

-" _¿Quien no conoce a la famosa Mai Valentine?, parece que esta chica es bastante importante para ti, sería una pena… que algo le pasara._ "-Sonrió con malicia. Quitando la distancia que existía entre el cuchillo y garganta de la castaña.

-" _Basta Yusuque"_ -Ordeno la rubia. Estaba desesperada, estos tipos eran inofensivos la mayor parte del tiempo pero bajo efectos de drogas quien sabe lo que podría ocurrir,

-" _Renunciaste a tu autoridad el día que te fuiste Mai, así que dile adiós que tu linda amiguita_ "-Ríe maliciosamente, haciendo un leve y superficial corte en el cuello de la joven, provocando un grito ahogado tras la mano de este.-" _Ups, le erre. La próxima no fallare_ "

-" _Maldito, sueltala_ "-Casi entrando en desespero, se sentía impotente ante la situación.

-" _Yusuque, te tengo una apuesta_ "-Comenzó la negociación, por parte de la rubia. Intentando mantener la calma.-" _Sé que eres adicto a la apuesta, así que no te podrás negar._ "

-" _Al fin, hablas mi idioma cariño_."-Contestó intrigado.

-" _Te apuesto que no le ganas un duelo a este hombre…_ "-Señaló a Kaiba. Quien estaba bastante confundido.

-" _Señor, pero… él es._."-Intentó advertir uno de los cómplices.

-" _CIERRA LA BOCA_."-Ordenó.-" _¿Qué pasa si gano?."_

-" _Sí ganas, no solo podrás quedarte con la chica, sino que también ganarás el bugatti que ves ahí, un millón de dólares y… una noche conmigo._ "-Yusuque sonrió con malicia, la rubia siempre lo ha enloquecido, era la oportunidad perfecta.-" _Pero si pierdes, dejarás a la chica en paz_."

-" _Acepto._ "-Era mucho por lo cual ganar y poco que perder.

-" _DE NINGUNA MANERA_ "-Se rehusó el ojiazul.

-" _¿Que pasa guapo?, ¿temes perder contra él?_."-susurró, una mirada arrogante apareció en su rostro, la rubia tenía un plan.

-" _No traigo mi deck conmigo._ "-Le aclaró, sin sus cartas no podía jugar.

-" _Se presto el mío._ "-Dijo con confianza Valentine.

-" _¿Van a seguir hablando? o ¿van a jugar?_."-Preguntó el maleante. Entregando la custodia de la joven castaña a otro de sus secuaces.

-" _No triunfarás, de eso me haré cargo yo_ "-Gruño prácticamente el ojiazul.

Estaba en desventaja, no sabía nada del deck de su oponente. Además que iba a jugar con un deck que no era el suyo, sin embargo, sabía que ganaría, sencillamente porque era el mejor. Tenía que salvar a Serenity y a su bugatti favorito. Una vez estuvieron listos, comenzó el duelo.

-" _Comienzo mi turno activando la carta mágica, POTE DE LA INDULGENCIA. Que me permite desterrar tres cartas de mi mazo extra y robar dos cartas a cambio._ "-Indicó el castaño. El deck de Mai, era algo nuevo para él, pero agradeció a su memoria haber presenciado los duelos de la rubia en su torneo.-" _Ahora invoca a la, HARPY PERFUMER, activando su efecto, que añade a mi mano una copia de la carta mágica, HARPIES HUNTING GROUND."_

-" _¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer niño bonito?_ "-Burlaba el desagradable sujeto.

-" _Aun no termino mi turno, bestia inmunda_."-Aclaró el ojiazul.-" _Activo en el campo, una copia de la carta, SPLIT MIRRORS OF SEDUCTION, colocando una carta boca abajo, para activar a, TIES OF THE BRETHREN."_

 _-Espero que Seto sepa lo que hace, hay mucho en juego.-_ Pensaba la joven rubia, observando cómo su prometido y su amiga eran presos de estos viles sujetos.

-" _Sacrifico 2000 puntos de vida, para invocar desde mi mazo a la, HARPIE HARPIST, y, HARPIE ORACLE. Así que ahora activo el efecto de su campo, HARPIES HUNTING GROUND, para destruir mi carta boca abajo, la cual es nada más y nada menos que, HYSTERIC SIGN, que me permite agregar tres cartas de mi mazo a mi mano directamente._ "-Explicó brevemente.-" _Termino mi turno con una carta boca abajo._ "

-" _Al fin has terminado, ya comenzaba aburrirme y su amiga sigue sangrando"_ -Burló.-" _Ahora, sabras como se juega de verdad. Empiezó utilizando la carta, ONE FOR ONE, que me permite invocar de mi mazo el, ORCUST CANON, enviando al cementerio una copia de, ORCUST SKELETON. Ahora invoco en modo normal al, ARMAGEDDON KNIGHT."_

 _-Oh no, el, ARMAGEDDON KNIGHT, combinado con el, ORCUST CANON, puede invocar a la, ORCUST GALATEA. Seto juego muy bien, pero tiene que pensar bien sus movimiento o este puede ser el fin-_ Miraba con preocupación la cara de desconcierto de Kaiba, que no era usual en él.

-" _Como ya imaginarás, fusionare mis dos monstruos, para invocar a la, ORCUST GALATEA. Para luego activar la carta, WORLG LEGACY SUCCESSION, invocando de vuelta del cementerio al, ARMAGEDDON KNOGHT, el cual es usado para invocar al, ORCUST LONGIRISU_."-Sonrió con arrogancia, esa noche con Mai, mas ese millon de dolares, estaban cada vez más cerca.-" _Usare al, ORCUST LONGIRISU, para invocar al legendario monstruo, ORCUST DINGIRISU. AHORA PREPÁRATE PORQUE MI MONSTRUO ATACA DIRECTAMENTE A TU, HARPIE PERFUME_."

- _Este ataque me quita 1600 puntos de vida, me quedan solo 300. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido._ -Pensó el ojiazul.

-" _Mai ve preparando la lencería, para ti y tu amiga. Me gusta el rojo._ "-Sonrió con malicia.-" _Sin tu, HAPIES PERFUMER, estas acabado."_

-" _No tan rápido_."-Alerta el castaño.-" _Ahora activo el efecto de, SPLIT MIRRORS OF SEDUCTION, lo cual invoca de mi mazo a, HARPIE CHANNELER, destruyendo mi copia de, SPLIT MIRRORS OF SEDUCTION, activando su efecto en el cementerio que revive mi, HARPIES PERFUMER, la cual agrega a mi mano una copia de, ELEGANT EGOTIST, destruyendo a, HARPIES HUNTING GROUND."_

-" _Bien jugado_."-Alentaba Mai. Después de todo sus esperanzas estaban en aquel hombre.

-" _No te servirá de nada."-_ Advirtió frustrado.-" _Terminaré mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo."_

-" _Espero que estés listo para perder. Porque te voy a vencer_ "-Presumió.-" _Comienzo activando la carta mágica, ELEGEANT EGOTIST, invocando desde mi mazo a la, HARPIES SISTER, luego activó otra copia de, HARPIES HUNTING GROUND, de mi mano."_

-" _Excelente. Eso aumentó el ataque de todas las HARPIES, por 200 puntos._ "-Aclaro Mai.

 _-"Así es, ahora utilizó dos de mis HARPIES para invocar de manera especial a el, KNIGHTMARE PHOENIX, el cual junto con dos de mis HARPIES me permiten invocar al, DRAGON BORRESPADA. Activo mi carta, RENACE AL MONSTRUO, para revivir a mi, HARPIE PERFUMER. No te ves tan confiado ahora."-_ Señaló el poseedor del ojiazul, con una sonrisa victoriosa. A veces olvidaba lo bien que se sentía los duelos.

-" _Estas atacado Yusuque_."-Aseguró la mujer rubia.-" _Ahora va a utilizar a HARPIE PERFUMER Y HARPIE ORACLE para invocar a CASTEL, THE SKYBLASTER MUSKETEER."_

 _-"Me leiste la mente, Valentine. De esta manera activo su efecto y seleccionando a, ORCUST DINGIRISU y lo devuelvo a tu deck."_ -Alega con orgullo.

-" _Ahora estás desprotegido del campo enemigo_ "-Sonría, por un momento dudo de Kaiba, pero por algo era considerado de los mejores.

-" _Ya sabrás lo que viene Yusuque. ATACA CASTEL, THE SKYBLASTER MOSKETEER._ "-

-" _Tu ataque solo me ha hecho 3000 puntos de daño. Aun tengo 1000, y tu solo 300._ "-Aclaro.-" _Este duelo es mio."_

 _-"¿Es un mal hábito tuyo, no dejar que tu oponente termine de decir su jugada?."-_ Preguntó con arrogancia, le causaba gracia que el idiota creyera que podía ganarle.

-" _¿Qué? ¿Hay más?_ "-Cuestiono desconcertado.

 _-"Por supuesto que hay más. Ahora activo el efecto de el, DRAGON BORRESPADA, y coloco en defensa a, CASTEL, de esta forma te atacare una vez más, con 3000 puntos de ataque. Más que suficiente para terminar este juego_."-La victoria era suya. Una vez más quedaba demostrado que nadie se mete con Seto Kaiba.

-" _¿Cómo es posible?. No lo entiendo_."-Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-" _Señor intenté advertirle. Este hombre es Seto Kaiba. El mejor duelista del mundo."_ -Mencionó uno de los secuaces

 **Fin flash back.**

-" _Después de Yugi. Claro._ "-Agregó Tea al relato, interrumpiendo. El mayor Kaiba solo dio una risa irónica en desacuerdo.

-" _Me encantará demostrar que te equivocas Tea._ "-Respondió el ojiazul.

-" _Déjenme terminar aun no viene mi gran escena."_ -Regaño Joey. Seto solo rodo los ojos.

 **Flash back**

-" _Ustedes me engañaron._ "-Acusó el pandillero, verdaderamente furioso.

-" _Te ganó limpiamente. Ahora suelta a la chica._ "-Reclamo Mai.

-" _¿Por qué debería tener honor?, ustedes me engañaron desde el principio._ "-Volvió acusar, verdaderamente histérico.-" _Corten a la chica. Es lo que se merecen por tramposos_."-Ordenó, haciendo que Serenity temblara de miedo.

-" _NO EN MI GUARDIA AMIGO_ "-Gritó Joey, levantándose del suelo, dejando a todos boquiabierto. En un movimiento tomó una piedra que estaba cerca y la lanzó contra la cabeza del captor de su hermana, dejandolo inconsiente, y liberando a la joven castaña.-" _SERENITY._ "

-" _¿Cómo te atreves?_ "-Preguntó ofendido, otro de sus secuaces.-" _Las pagarás…_ "- Con un hábil movimiento golpeo la cara del grandulón, y luego logró shockear con facilidad a su otro captor. Al estar bajo efecto de drogas, sus movimientos eran lentos y toscos, dándole al rubio ventaja.

-" _JOEY._ "-Corrió a sus brazos, seguía aterrada.

-" _No temas hermanita. Ahora toda está bien_."-Abrazo a la joven mientras examinaba la cortada del cuello.

 **Fin flash back**

 _-"Así fue como Joey Wheeler salvo el día, otra vez."-_ Alardeaba el rubio, de su gran escena.-" _Derrote a tres grandulones en menos de un minutos."_

-" _Vamos amor, termina de contar la historia._ "-Pidió su novia.

 **Flash back**

-" _Esto no se quedará así_ "-Tomó a la rubia como rehén.-" _Tendré lo que quiero, así que Mai cariño, serás mía."_

 _-"Suéltame Yusuque."-_ Exigio Mai, intentando luchar.

-" _QUE LA SUELTES MALDITO_ "-Se escuchó una voz bastante mayor y unos disparos al aire.-" _No puedes venir a mi zona a causar disturbios."_

 _-"Nana."-_ Llamó la rubia, observando a su cuidadora con un rifle de caza en la mano. _-"Es peligroso, nana."_

 _-"Suelta a mi niña, y aléjate lentamente. O me harás matarte en este instante."_ -Amenazó la anciana de cabello plateado.

Yusuque no tuvo más remedio que soltar el cuchillo y salir corriendo. Ya no tenía secuaces que lo ayudaran y sabía de la reputación de nana, no era una anciana a la cual te quieras enfrentar. Para su desgracia, Seto lo siguió con agilidad. Se vio acorralado, puesto que Hiroshi, apareció en escena para taparle el paso. Intentó huir en la dirección opuesta, pero ahí estaba Kaiba.

-" _Vamos Hiroshi. Amigo, déjame ir_."-Suplicaba.

-" _Lo siento. Te has portado muy mal con las señoritas._ "-Dijo, aquel hombre.-" _Y no me gustan los mal educados."_

 _-"Ahora si, imbecil."-_ Amenazó el ojiazul con odio.-" _ESTO ES POR SERENITY._ "-Se encimo sobre el pobre hombre, descargando toda la angustia que sentio al verla presa y siendo cortada por ese canalla.

-" _Al final el niño rico y frívolo, tiene un corazón enamorado_."-Dijo Hiroshi, tras ver como los nudillos del ojiazul sangraban tras dejar inconsciente a Yusuque.

-" _Al final, fuiste de mucha ayuda, corres rapido. Yo te consideraba un payaso gigante_."-Burló, volviendo a colocarse de pie.

-" _Es por tus zapatos._ "-Presumió.-" _Niñito rico._ "

-" _Idiota._ "-Insulto.

 **Fin flash back**

-" _Le diste su merecido hermano._ "-Alentaba el joven Mokuba.-" _No esperaría menos de ti._ "

-" _Es por eso, que quería terminar este brindis; recordando este viaje, lleno de aventuras a tu lado Mai, sé que no siempre ha sido fácil, ni lo será. Tendremos subidas y bajadas, pero esta bien. Porque hoy me caso con la mujer más maravillosa y fuerte que he conocido jamás, este viaje no lo imagino con más nadie. Solo espero estar a la altura, hacerte al menos una parte feliz, de lo que tu me haces Mai._ "-Hizo una pausa, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-" _Joey._ "-Llamo la novia.-" _Desde hace diez años que te convertiste en mi compañero de viaje. Admito que a veces pensé que solo estarías en una pequeña parte del recorrido. Pero de algo estoy segura es que quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre, conmigo y con nuestra futura bebé. Te amo Joey._ "-Le dio un corte y breve beso.

-" _Y yo te amo Mai._ "-Respondió tras corresponder el beso.-" _Así que hoy amigos, no solo celebramos la unión de un matrimonio. También celebramos la llegada de nuevos miembros a esta familia. Nuestra bebe Aiko, sino también del idiota, que llamaré cuñado."-_ Dio un leve suspiro.-" _Kaiba, no se porque el destino te junto con mi hermana, pero sé que la cuidas tanto o más que yo. Sé que quizás no comenzamos bien, tal vez me comporte como un inmaduro, pero hoy quiero corregir el daño, así que Kaiba, bienvenido a la familia._ "

-" _Aunque nunca imaginé estar en tu boda, y mucho menos ser parte de la familia Wheeler. Con gusto lo hare, solo si Serenity así lo quiere_."-La observó, era evidente que unas cuantas lagrimas querían salir de hermosos ojos avellaneda.-" _Serenity Wheeler, ¿quieres ser mi "algo" con futuro?._ "

No hubieron palabras que expresaran mejor su respuesta, se lanzó a los brazos del ojiazul, dándole un tierno y corto abrazo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, era muchas las ganas que habían tenido que aguantar en estos últimos días juntos. Siempre habían evitado estar cerca, por inseguridad, por orgullo, por estúpidos. Pero ya no importaba. El ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, él ya había mandado lejos su cordura, ¿qué más daba?, ella lo volvía loco, lo descuidaba, estaba convencido que sí la besaba no iba a parar. Su mano acarició lentamente el rostro de la castaña, limpiando la lagrima que caía. No sabía que le había hecho esta mujer, había cohibido tanto su deseo de abrazarla, que ahora que la tenía en sus brazos no pensaba dejarla ir. Esto era lo más parecido a querer que él había sentido en su vida.

Era el momento, ella había cerrado los ojos para sentir la caricia que le brindaba el ojiazul. Era tan agradable tenerlo cerca.

-" _Se dice novia, Seto_ "-Corrigió la joven, besando su mejilla. El solo sonrió como tonto enamorado. Era increíble la sensación que ella provocaba en él.

 _-"Wheeler… Jamás imagine decirte estas palabras, como rival, amigo y ahora cuñado, te deseo felicidad al lado de esta hermosa mujer Mai_."-Alzó su copa y se la mostró a los invitados _.-"Por los novios."_

 _-"Por los novios..."-_ Se escuchó un coro de voces. Todos los presentes alzaron su copa y brindaron a la salud de los novios.

La velada fue amena. Mai entendió que no necesitaba una gran ceremonia, para celebrar su unión, finalmente estaría junto al amor de mi vida, y no imaginaba una reunión más perfecta que está. Joey aprendió aceptar las diferencias y ha pensar en la felicidad de su hermana primero, después de todo, Kaiba no era tan malo, pero nunca descuidaria a su pequeña hermanita, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Tomaron, bailaron, rieron, recordaron toda la noche. El amanecer llegaba. En aquellas instalaciones de la corporación Kaiba. En la parte más alta de la torre hacían varios cuerpos adormilados por la ardua jornada de festejo.

-" _Entonces novios._ "-Llamó la atención de la joven que se encontraba apreciando el amanecer desde el balcón.-" _Seré el mejor novio._ "

-" _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?, nunca antes habías tenido novia._ "-Pregunto divertida, sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban por la espalda. Se sentía cálido.

-" _Sencillo, porque soy el mejor en todo._ "-Respondió con arrogancia. Sintiendo el aroma tan agradable que emanaba la joven. Era como un hechizo para él.

-" _Odio la arrogancia."-_ Aseguro con una sonrisa divertida.

 _-"Pero te encanta mi descarada arrogancia"-_ Replicó casi al instante. Observando cómo la castaña se giraba para quedar frente a frente con él.

Estaban ahí, solos. No había interrogantes. Mirar al pasado y pensar, ¿cómo es que el CEO despreciable de Kaiba Corp, ahora permite hacer celebraciones en sus mejores salones?, ¿en que momento cambio todo?, ¿en qué momento se enamoró de esa inocente pero testaruda mujer?. Algo dentro de él lo sabía desde el comienzo, aunque intentara evitarlo, no había vuelta atrás. Ese día de las presentaciones, ese dia comenzó a cambiar todo. Cuando la vió entre las aspirantes, se acordaba perfectamente de su cara, fue tan fácil quererla tanto, algo que él jamás imaginó. Ahora estaba ahí y lo entendía todo con solo una mirada de ella. No importa los obstáculos que le pongas al destino, cuando el universo ya escribió que ella era para el. Y dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, ha sido de las mejores cosas que no pensó que le pasaría.

Unieron mucho más que sus labios, en aquella ocasión. Sus almas que tanto se buscaban se encontraron finalmente. Quizas no seria eterno el viaje, o quizas seria algo con futuro, ¿quién podría saberlo?. La abrazó como quien no quiere dejar escapar a su rehén, ella hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos, e intensifico el beso. No, no era un beso apasionado y lujurioso, era uno lento cargado de emociones que solo sientes con la persona correcta.

-" _Te quiero Seto_."-Susurro, al separarse y volver a encontrar su celeste mirada.

-" _Yo también te quiero Serenity._ "-Confesó mirándola fijamente.-" _No imaginas el alivio que me da decirlo._ "- Ambos rieron.

Este día, no solo se habían unido Mai y Joey en matrimonio. También Serenity y Seto entrelazaron sus vidas, en ese momento se dio inicio de lo que ellos llamaron "nuestra historia".


End file.
